


Duplicados

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una caceria normal, hasta que todo se tuerce y Sam termina con un doble de si mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Espero que os guste ^^. Porfis, dejadme algun comentario, vivo de ellos XDDD

Titulo: Duplicados.  
Autor: chicarvil o chicar  
Resumen: Una caceria normal, hasta que todo se tuerce y Sam termina con un doble de si mismo.   
Tiempo: No lo tengo claro.  
Calificación: Aun no lo tengo muy claro pero por si acaso Nrm-18  
Pairing: Sam y Dean (off course)  
Advertencias: No se que poner sin destripar el ff así que imaginaros lo mismo de siempre: Sexo salvaje, mutilaciones, etc etc...^^U

CAPITULO 1

-Corre, corre, corre.- Repetía Dean mientras blandía la daga en alto e intentaba arrinconar al bicho que los traía de cabeza.

Aun no tenia una idea clara de lo que era solo sabían que tenían que clavarle un puñal de bronce para pararle los pies y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer. El problema era que el maldito bicho había decido ponérselo difícil y lo que en principio solo era: Entrar en una fabrica y clavarle un puñal en el pecho se había convertido en una persecución en oda regla por todo el puto edificio. Todo habría sido mas fácil si la guarida hubiera sido de un solo piso pero claro, era una fabrica. Una puta y gigantesca fabrica, llena de habitaciones, tubos y sitios oscuros.

-¿Puedes verlo?-pregunto Sam en un susurro que fue ahogado por el siseo de una tubería.

\- Será mejor que nos separemos.- informo el cazador agachándose para poder mirar entre dos hierros.

-De eso nada.- Corto Sam.- No sabemos lo que es esa cosa exactamente y.....-un grito desgarrador se oyó por encima del ruido típico de una fabrica, sobresaltándolos.

-Me temo que no ahí opción, así cubriremos mas terreno.-Dicho esto Dean salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde Sam se encontraba.

El psíquico observo como su hermano desaparecía y no pudo evitar que un juramento se le escapara de los labios. ¿Por qué tenia siempre que hacerse el héroe?. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que eran dos en ese estúpido negocio familiar como Dean lo llamaba?. Soltó un bufido, alzo el puñal y se encamino con paso lento hacia delante, rezando porque el demonio, polstergeist o lo que fuera no encontrara a su hermano con la guardia baja.

No ando mas de diez pasos cuando el ruido característico de una pelea llego a sus oídos alto y fuerte. El corazón se le congelo en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta que provenía del mismo sitio por donde el cazador había ido.

-Maldición- mascullo echando a correr apretando el puñal en su mano derecha, tanto que consiguió que la empuñadura se llenara de sangre.

El corazón le golpeaba en los oídos con fuerza, sobrepasando el ruido de la pelea que Dean libraba.  
-No debí dejar que fuera solo, no debí dejar que fuera solo.- se regañaba, sabiendo que no podía hacer otra cosa, que lo mejor que podían haber echo era separarse y que no podía estar en dos sitios a la vez.

Giro a la izquierda y allí se quedo clavado en el sitio.

El monstruo se erguía ante su hermano luciendo sus filosos dientes a escasos centímetros del rostro, sin duda era una visión aterradora, hasta para alguien como el que era un cazador y estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. Sin embargo Dean parecía no tener miedo. El cazador se mantenía agachado, rodilla en tierra, la mirada fija en la bestia. A Sam le dio un brinco el estomago en su sitio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en esa postura.

Estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

En ese momento el monstruo abría la boca y alzaba el cuerpo dispuesto a atacar. Sam grito en su interior que se moviera, que ese era el momento de alzar el cuchillo pero Dean no se movió.  
Los largos dedos del psíquico se cerraron con fuerza sobre la empuñadura de su arma y deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo dejado solo.

El ser sobrenatural saltaba en ese momento con las fauces abiertas, dispuesto a arrancarle el corazón a su hermano que seguía sin moverse.  
Sam sabia lo que le pasaría a Dean si aquellos filosos dientes lo alcanzaban, lo había visto en las fotos de los asesinatos anteriores. El caso es que nunca vio lo que le paso porque en ese momento todo se volvió negro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡¡AHORA¡¡

Dean se agacho en el momento justo, haciendo que las mandíbulas de su enemigo se rasgaran el aire, se le revolvió el estomago por culpa del fétido olor. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de vomitar cuando alzo el brazo y el cuchillo se hundió en la gomosa carne. Sintió los músculos desgarrándose por culpa de la hoja, la negra sangre manchándole los dedos y el aullido de dolor que surgía de la garganta del monstruo, aun así no dejo de hacer presión para que el cuchillo no dejara de entrar en el deforme cuerpo.

Apretó los pies cuando el silencio reino en la habitación y solo cuando el asqueroso bicho se convirtió en polvo consiguió relajarse.

Soltó un suspiro de puro alivio. Había estado cerca. Ese bicho lo cogió de sorpresa, de no haber sido por ese fétido olor de seguro que le habría arrancado la cabeza.

Se froto el puente de la nariz, visiblemente cansado. Lo primero que haría seria darse una ducha, una muy larga. No importaba lo que Sam protestara, esta vez él seria el que se ducharía primero, luego caería en plancha sobre la cama y hasta el día siguiente.

Saco el móvil dispuesto a llamarlo mientras pensaba eso. Se extraño al oír la musiquita característica a pocos metros de el pero no se extraño por que estuviera cerca, con todo el alboroto que se había armado de seguro que Sam se encaminaba hacia allí. Lo que si le extraño es que el timbre sonaba raro. Como si hubiera dos teléfonos.  
Frunció el ceño intentando recordar si allí había eco, no pudo hacerlo. Había estado muy ocupado evitando conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Comenzó a andar con paso cauteloso hacia donde sonaba el teléfono. El timbre se hizo mas fuerte y sus latidos también. El corazón se le paro cuando vio un bulto en el suelo.

-Sammy.-susurro con el estomago en la garganta. Salvo la distancia que los separaba en pocos minutos, rezando porque no le hubiera pasado nada y maldiciéndose por dejarlo solo. Solo quería protegerlo, pensó que se atraía al demonio hacia el, dejaría a su hermano tranquilo. Juro que si ese asqueroso ser le había echo siquiera un rasguño lo pagaría. Se quedo de una pieza al llegar donde su hermano se encontraba.

Parpadeo sin comprender lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Su hermano estaba bien, al menos al simple vista. No había cortes mortales, ni sangre abundante, ni siquiera un pequeño charquito.

Eso era bueno.

Muy, muy bueno.

Lo que no lo era tanto era que había dos Sam inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿Qué coño....?

 

CONTINUARA.

¿Os ha gustado?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2  
Hace poco mas de dos años que los caminos de ambos hermano volvieron a cruzarse y en todo ese tiempo, Dean no recuerda haber mantenido tanto contacto corporal con su hermano como aquella extraña noche.

Lo primero que pensó nada mas salir del primer shock de ver a dos Sammys tirados en el suelo fue que un metamórfico había entrado en escena. No supo como ni porque pero el caso era que estaba allí. Así que aprovechando que estaban inconsciente cogió la linterna y le miro las pupilas a ambos.

No había reacción.

Ni ojos de otros color ni nada. Solo la característica contracción de pupilas debido a la luz.

Eso lo desconcertó aun mas.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue que debería de inmovilizarlos. A ambos. Al menos hasta que sepa cual era el autentico.

Comprobó la hora, no faltaba mucho para el amanecer, lo cual significaba que pronto empezaría a llegar gente. En otras palabras, no podía permitirse el lujo de encadenarlos en una tubería y averiguar la verdad.  
Así que cargo al Sam mas cercano y se lo llevo al coche. Eso casi hace que le de un infarto. El cuerpo de su hermano había cambiado desde la ultima vez que lo cargo, ahora era mucho mas musculoso por lo tanto pesaba mas, también le había adelantado en varios centímetros lo cual aumentaba la dificultad a la hora de maniobrar para meterlo en el Impala. Cuando consiguió dejarlo Sam en el coche sentía como su corazón fuera a estallar. Se sujeto el costado mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para cargar al segundo de sus hermanos. El estomago se le encogió cuando lo vio, allí tirado, durmiendo como un angelito de diez metros.  
Lo observo durante un rato, un rato demasiado largo. En donde volvió a deleitarse en lo largas que eran sus piernas y recordando que la ultima vez que lo rodearon ni eran tan largas, ni tan musculosas.

Se golpeo la frente, regañándose a si mismo por pensar eso. Sam ya le había dejado claro que solo eran hermanos y nada mas. Así que lo mejor seria ponerse a trabajar.

Lo llevo hasta el Impala, cargándolo a ratos sobre sus hombros y otras cogiendolo de las exilas. Tardo el doble en llegar debido al cansancio y a que mas de una vez tuvo que soltarlo debido a que la respiración de Sam contra su oído lo estaba volviendo loco. Y no precisamente por la situación de tener a dos hermanos iguales cuando el solo tenia uno.

Se desplomo sobre el asiento delantero como un saco de patatas, jadeando y resoplando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, dejando que su cabeza reposara sobre el asiento y mirando al techo, preguntándose otra vez como demonios se habían metido en ese lió.

No encontró ninguna respuesta.

Al menos por el momento.

Así que decidió arrancar el coche y refugiarse en el hotel. Apretó el acelerador con ganas, no sabiendo si lo hacia para llegar antes de que sus hermanos se despertaran o para evitar seguir oyendo la respiración pausada que envolvía el habitáculo.

Mascullo fastidiado para si cuando llego y tuvo que repetir la operación de cargar a los dos psíquicos hasta su habitación pero cuando de verdad soltó un juramento fue cuando al entra con en el cuarto, con el primer Sam sobre su espalda, se dio cuenta de que aquella maldita habitación era demasiado pequeña para tres personas. Solo contaba con una cama de matrimonio (que iba a saber el que el día iba a acabar así de raro) y un sofá individual).

-Genial.- Gruño para sus adentros.- Podrías darme un respiro ¿Sabes?- regaño mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

Como buenamente pudo se adentro en el cuarto, arrastrando los pies de forma pesada mientras cargaba el gran cuerpo de Sam que arrastraba los pies dificultándole el avance.

Lo dejo caer en el sitio mas cercano. El sofá. Cayo de rodillas al suelo, resoplando y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con lo primero que tuvo a mano. Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando vio que lo mas a mano fue el muslo de su hermano inconsciente.

-Lo siento, Sammy.- se disculpo como si este pudiera oírlo. Aun así eso hizo que se sintiera mejor. La ultima vez que se tocaron como algo mas que hermanos la cosa no termino precisamente bien. De echo termino con Sam largándose a Stanford. Así que si para conservar a su hermano debía de impedir que se tocaran, bien. No lo tocaría. Ni siquiera cuando estuviera inconsciente, puede que le gustara el tacto de la piel de su hermano pero quería hacerlo con su conocimiento y aprobación, no robarlas como un ladrón de poca monta. Aunque eso no significara que le costara dormir a escasos centímetros de el, ni que tuviera que dormir bocabajo agarrando la almohada con todas sus fuerzas cuando compartían cama debido a que la tentación era muy grande.

Se obligo a moverse, tenia que distraer su mente con otras cosas, cosas que sin duda eran mas importantes que el dormir en la misma cama con su hermanito cañón. Cosas como esposarlo en el radiador para evitar que se escapara o algo peor. Como atacarlo. Se repitió a si mismo mientras lo esposaba que era por eso, y evitaba recordar la vez que estuvieron en Kansas y Sam tuvo la brillante idea de jugar con las esposa que papa se había dejado olvidadas en la mesa, cuando salió a resolver ese caso un día antes.

Prácticamente huyo de la habitación.

El segundo Sam fue un poco mas llevadero de llevar ya que se encontró con un chico que amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Una buena cogorza ¿eh?- Le había preguntado.

-Si, ya sabe, estos hermanos pequeños que no saben beber.- Le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

-Si quieres puedes pasarte por mi habitación mientras esperas a que se le pase la borrachera y ....ya sabes.-

Dean había declinado el ofrecimiento amablemente, alegando que su hermano se ponía muy mal cuando tenia resaca. No era la primera vez que algún joven (o no tan joven) se le insinuaba y el siempre declinaba el ofrecimiento. Dean Winchester no era una mariposa, era un tío echo y derecho que se ponía a aullar como un lobo en celo cuando veía un buen par de piernas (femeninas). Era un hombre que le daba igual experimentar a la hora del sexo pero solo con mujeres, los hombres estaban vetados en su coto de caza....todos los hombres salvo Sam, claro. El podía cazar cuando quisiera y de todas las formas que le diera la gana que nunca encontraría una negativa por parte de el.

-Mierda.- jadeo al ver que sus pensamientos volvían a derivarse al sexo con su hermano.

El joven (Kyle) se despidió amablemente, metiendole en el bolsillo un papelito que seguramente contendría el numero de su habitación. Por un lado el cazador se alegro de perderlo de vista, por otro no tanto, ya que debido a su marcha el peso de Sam se multiplico por cien.

-Vamos, pequeño....da un paso.- ordeno con la cara perlada de sudor mientras entraba en la habitación. Le echo un rápido vistazo a su otro hermano que no se había movido de donde el lo había dejado. Dean sopeso por un corto espacio de tiempo donde atar al otro psíquico cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia donde hacerlo.

-Podría esposarlo en la bañera- Se dijo girándose hacia el pequeño baño pero enseguida descarto la idea. Estaba sudando a mares y todo su cuerpo estaba impregnado del olor de su hermano. Lo primero que haría nada mas asegurarse de que los dos estaban atados seria bañarse y con Sam atado a la bañera no iba a ser nada fácil hacerlo.- O tal vez si.- Se deleito durante unos instantes en las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo cuando su padre los dejaba solos durante días y ambos aprovechaban para ducharse juntos y así tener la excusa perfecta para poder tocarse. Soltó una pequeña risita al recordar que en un día llegaron a ducharse cinco veces.

Viendo que la bañera estaba descartada y el sillón ocupado decidió que el único sitio libre era la cama. Así que afianzando el peso del psíquico contra su cuerpo se acerco hacia ella con pasos temblorosos.

Su cuerpo decidió perder la fuerza o el equilibrio o lo que quiera que fuera en el peor momento, cuando le faltaba solo un paso para dejar a Sam sobre el colchón. Lo cual significo que ambos terminaron tirados cuan largo eran sobre la blanda superficie. Dean encima de Sam.

El cazador se levanto rápidamente, mas incluso que si un vampiro hubiera entrado en la habitación dispuesto a sorberle toda la sangre, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se sacudió la camiseta con fuerza, en un vano intento de hacerle olvidar a su piel que lo que acababa de sentir era el cuerpo de su deseado hermano.

Lo ato con rapidez, evitando por todos los medios el tocarlo y sintiendo como todo el cuerpo se le llenaba de un sudor pegajoso que hacia que la cuerda se le escapara de los dedos. Respiro aliviado cuando por fin se aseguro de que el nudo estaba bien echo.

Miro a ambos hombres, recordando en el lió que estaban metidos y diciéndose que lo único que podía hacer a partir de ahora era esperar a que se despertaran. Se dirigió hacia el baño concentrándose en lo que tenia que hacer para averiguar cual de los dos era su hermano y cual era el falso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le pesaban horriblemente los brazos, las piernas le hormigueaban y sentía la sangre como si fueran ríos de lava.

Sam se froto la frente preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando, porque se sentía como si acabaran de darle una paliza después de haberse tomado todo un barril de tequila pero no encontró respuesta. Solo recordaba que estaban cazando un ser del que apenas sabian nada.

Su mente estaba tan aturdida que solo recordaba pequeños flahses:

Tuberías, largas y negras de las cuales se escapaban un extraño humo blanco.  
Ruidos de lucha, gruñidos tanto humanos como no.  
Y a Dean..su hermano...enfrentándose a un ser de pesadilla que se abalanzaba sobre el y....

Se incorporo sobre su propio cuerpo con un grito formándose en su garganta pero este enseguida murió debido a un fortísimo dolor de cabeza. Tardo un buen rato en darse cuenta donde estaba, la habitación del hotel , respiro aliviado, si estaban en el hotel era señal de que su hermano estaba bien y que el...el...¿Que le había pasado a el?.

Trago saliva e hizo una mueca cuando sintió su propio aliento fétido, se acaricio la frente con una mano. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como algo se movía a su derecha, había alguien sentado en el sillón. Su mente le dijo que seguramente seria Dean que se abría asustado horriblemente al verlo inconsciente en el suelo. Había llegado a esa conclusión el solo, tal vez le hubiera dado una bajada de tensión o algo por el estilo pero el caso era que se había quedado KO en cuanto vio como el monstruo se lanzaba contra su hermano y si llego a esa idea fue porque solo veía un fondo negro cuando por mucho que intentaba recordar que pasaba después de esa ultima diapositiva que se negaba a abandonar su cerebro.

Intento hablar pero estaba demasiado cansado, así que se dejo caer en la cama como un peso muerto. Dean estaba bien, el estaba bien y ambos estaban en el hotel. ¿Se podía pedir algo mas?.

-Si, que el estuviera contigo, abrazándote y diciéndote que todo estaría bien.- El corazón se le encogió al pensar eso. Antes de irse a Stanford Dean siempre cuidaba de su sueño, no es que ahora no lo hiciera pero antes, cuando tenia una pesadilla, su hermano no dudaba ni medio segundo en meterse en la cama con el y tranquilizarlo a golpes de besos y susurros.

Todo cambio cuando se fue a la universidad.

El estomago se le encogió al darse cuenta de que todo había sido culpa suya, que si el no hubiera salido huyendo nada abría cambiado. Pero le entro el pánico con el asunto de.....

La ducha.

Levanto la cabeza curiosos al oír como el agua junto con los ruidos característicos de alguien que se baña. Algo imposible ya que Dean estaba sentado enfrente de el y dudaba bastante que se hubiera pasado inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para que su hermano obtuviera una nueva conquista (Bueno, conociendo a Dean era posible), descarto la idea cuando agudizo el oído y no oyó ni un solo ruido, solo el agua correr y alguien moviéndose debajo de la alcachofa. Algo harto imposible si se trataba de una conquista, sabia de sobra que cuando lo que hacia una chica en la ducha después de haber pasado la noche con Dean: La mayoría tarareaban o cantaban, pero ninguna conseguía quedarse callada. Las jóvenes quedaban tan satisfechas que todas las penurias quedaban aniquiladas.

Las envidiaba por ello.

Pero eso significaba que si no era una nueva conquista....¿Quien era?....Lo que le llevo a plantearse la idea de que de verdad estaba en la habitación con su hermano.

Tal vez algo a ido mal, tal vez Dean esta en el hospital o alguien oyó el ruido y llamo a la policía y Dean estaba en la cárcel y el bajo vigilancia.....Dios.

Se sentó en la cama con rapidez y alargo la mano para encender la luz mientras intentaba incorporarse, solo consiguió una de las dos ya que cayo sobre la cama cuando intento ponerse de pie. El pánico se apodero de el cuando se vio atado al cabezal . Miro hacia la figura que descansaba en el sillón que había encendido la luz al mismo tiempo que el y allí se quedo clavado en el sitio sin comprender que pasaba.

-¿Tu?- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Había tenido muchas veces ese sueño desde que lo poseyó Meg hacia unos meses, lo había tenido tantas veces que era como el sueño de ir al instituto desnudo de un adolescente21, solo que ese se acaba cuando se despierta y lo único que hiere es el orgullo. Este no, este conseguía que disparara a Dean, casi mata a Jo y destroza la casa de Bobby.

Lo había vivido tantas veces que a penas se sorprendió cuando lo vio allí sentado, en el sofá, mirándolo como una pesadilla echa realidad. Porque eso se erguía ante sus ojos.  
Un demonio con su rostro pero demonio al fin y al cabo.

Su mente trabajo rápido para saber que estaba pasando. Lo mas seguro es que su ausencia de recuerdos después de la imagen de su hermano luchando con el monstruo era un ardid del ser que tenia delante.

¿Cuál seria su objetivo?.

¿Convertirlo en malvado?

¿Hacer que utilizara sus poderes contra seres inocente?

De todas formas....¿Dónde estaba Dean?.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-pregunto el demonio intentando levantarse y volviendo a caer pesadamente sobre el asiento. Un ruido de tintineo le hizo fijar la vista en su muñeca derecha.

Estaba atado.

Con una esposa.

Sam miro su propio brazo. Una cuerda como las que utilizaban se ceñía sobre su muñeca. Alguien había intentado retenerlos pero...¿Por qué se había atado el?..si era un demonio ¿no debería de querer estar libre para defenderse?. De todas formas eso no era lo peor. El ser del sillón estaba encadenado al radiador con unas esposas, algo metálico y el .....¿Con una simple cuerda que para colmo solo le ataba un brazo?.

Algo pasaba.

Todo aquello apestaba a trampa.

-¿Eres un demonio?-volvió a decir el ser enfrente de el.

-Curioso, eso era lo mismo que te iba a preguntar yo, seguido de ...¿Qué has hecho con mi hermano y que tramas?-

el demonio sonrió cínico con una mueca, se meso la nariz, parecía nervioso ¿por qué debería estarlo?. Luego volvió a mirarlo, como si esperara algún gesto extraño por parte de el.

Sam decidió que lo mejor seria moverse y contra mas rápido mejor. No conocía del todo los acontecimientos pero no pensaba quedarse tirado en esa cama hasta que ese bicho le dijera loo que estaba planeando. Así que con el entrenamiento que su padre les había inculcado desde pequeños se incorporo y empezó a deshacer el nudo de que lo retenía. Pudo ver con el rabillo del ojo como su oponente sacaba algo del bolsillo y empezaba a manipular las esposas.

Maldijo por lo bajo a quien quiera que le hubiera atado a la cama. Aquellos jodidos nudos eran digno del mejor marinero. Tardo mas de lo norma en liberarse. En su mente no dejo de oír a su padre gritándole que sino se liberara terminaría con el corazón en una bandeja.

Se soltó a la vez que el demonio con su imagen.

Sam aun sentía el colchón detrás de sus pantorrillas cuando vio como su enemigo se levantaba y lo dejaba ver con todo su esplendor. No tuvo duda de que aquel ser tenia que se un demonio porque ni el era tan alto, ni se veía tan peligroso.

-¿quiero saber que esta pasando?-exigió separándose de la cama con paso cauteloso pero dispuesto a saltar si la situación lo requería.

-Pues ya somos dos. ¿Quién eres?-pregunto señalándole con la cabeza.

-Soy Sam Winchester....-respondió acercándose disimuladamente a la bolsa de las armas. Su intento se vio frustrado cuando su gemelo vio que hacia lo mismo.

-Eso es imposible....-mascullo el otro flexionando las piernas preparándose para la pelea que acontecería.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque YO soy Sam Winchester.-

Ambos se miraron durante unos breves instantes, girando y observándose, intentando tomar una decisión sobre lo que tenían que hacer.

-Si tu eres Sam Winchester y yo también.....-se señalo a si mismo mientras que con la otra mano agarraba disimuladamente la lámpara que reposaba en la mesa de su lado.- Entonces...tenemos un problema.-

La lámpara nunca llego a tocar su objetivo ya que este se movió en el ultimo momento, desplazándose a la derecha, Sam vio como el puño del demonio se alzaba para estampársele en la cara, se agacho justo a tiempo y soltó el puño dispuesto a reventarle el bazo al oponente. Sintió la fuerte mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca luego un fuerte tirón que le hizo gruñir debido a que apretó los pies en el suelo. El demonio intentaba hacerle una llave para derrumbarlo en el suelo. Y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser porque la conocía. Era una llave que Dean utilizaba con el cada dos por tres y que el solía utilizar solo con los agresores que de verdad creía peligrosa.  
Afianzo su peso en el suelo y cerro la mano libre sobre el antebrazo del su oponente que hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Los siguientes dos minutos fueron una especie de rudo baile que se llevo por delante la mesa de donde Sam había cogido la lámpara.

El final de dicha pelea no estaba clara, los dos oponentes se parecían demasiado. El psíquico s dio cuenta de ello. Aquel ser era una copia exacta y no solo físicamente, también en su forma de moverse. No importaba lo que intentara para tumbarlo, el se adelantaba.

Una maldición casi exacta se escapo de la boca de ambos. Sam estaba a punto de levantar la rodilla para dar un golpe bajo cuando un leve sonido le hizo parar y no solo a el. Su copia también se paro al comprender lo que había oído.

 

El amartillar de un arma..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta a Dean cuando nada mas salir del baño vio la que se había formado en la habitación. Ambos Sams peleaban el uno con el otro con una fiereza que nunca había visto en su hermano.

Se regaño a si mismo por no haber tenido mas cuidado a la hora de inmovilizarlos. No sabia cual de los dos tíos que luchaban delante de el era su autentico hermano. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mientras el se duchaba el Sam malvado se despertaba antes y hubiera matado al Sam bueno?

-Relájate, Dean….paso a paso. Aun no sabes si alguno es malo.- Se dijo a si mismo mientras afianzaba la toalla en su cintura y se encaminaba a separarlos. Desistió de ello en cuanto vio como la mesa donde antes había una lámpara era convertida a astillas-Vale. Plan B.

Aprovechando que ambos estaban metidos en lo suyo y no reparaban en el se acerco a la bolsa de las armas cogió el la pistola y apunto a ambos sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

-Muy bien, niños...se acabo la hora del recreo.- ordeno cuando se aseguro de que ambos lo miraban fijamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam soltó al demonio nada mas ver a su hermano pistola en mano y envuelto en una roída toalla. Sin duda aquello era lo mejor del día porque entre la persecución del asqueroso bicho, levantarse esposado a un sofá y tener que pelear con un metamórfico con su aspecto....el día había sido un asco.

-Muy bien, niños..se acabo la hora del recreo.- ordeno apuntándolos con la pistola.

Con rapidez soltó a su clon y alzo las manos con una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo a la vez. Dean estaba allí lo que significaba que todo saldría bien por otro lado el metamórfico se parecía a el hasta en su forma de luchar. ¿Cómo podría distinguirlo?

-Es un demonio.- informo el metamórfico que había estado atado en la cama señalándolo con la cabeza.

Su boca cayo en una mueca de sorpresa al ver como el cazador lo apuntaba con el arma.

-¿Qué?....No...no...el es un metamorfo.- se defendió señalándole con el pulgar e intentando por todos los medio no mirar como una solitaria gota se deslizaba por el esternón de Dean lentamente.

-¿Un metamorfo?-rio el clon bajando las manos. Volvió a subirla cuando Dean dio un paso adelante y alzo el arma.- Vamos...¿No me dirás que vas a creerte esa chorrada?-

-Ah...¿Lo mío es una chorrada?...¿Y lo tuyo de que soy un demonio no lo es?-

Sam vio como su copia abría la boca para responder pero en ese momento Dean lo silencio con un grito.

-¡¡CALLAOS¡¡. Se que ninguno de los dos sois un metamórfico porque ya hice la prueba en la fabrica.- gruño mientras Sam hacia juegos malabares con los ojos para no ver como la famosa gotita se acercaba a el ombligo que tantas veces había besado en el pasado.- Una vez descartado eso solo me quedan una veintena de demonios que pueden hacer eso. Así que sed buenos hermanos pequeños y vaciaros los bolsillos sobre el mueble bar.-

Sam empezó a protestar sin siquiera darse cuenta de que su copia hacia lo mismo que el. Discutir. Un tiro al suelo que les hizo dar un salto en el sitio los silencio.  
-Este a sido un disparo de advertencia ya que no se cual de los dos es mi hermano y me da un poco de repelus dispara a alguien de mi propia sangre. Quiero que quede algo claro. Yo soy el mayor y se hace lo que yo mando. Así que sino queréis recibir un disparo en la rodilla mejor os vaciáis los bolsillos en el puto mueble bar.- ordeno el cazador sin un ápice de gracia en su voz.

-Mandón.- refunfuñaron los dos a la vez encaminándose hacia el mueble y vaciándose los bolsillos.

-Bien...ahora a la cama.- Sam se quedo mirándolo sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. La ultima vez que Dean le dijo eso termino sollozando de placer. Ladeo la cabeza para ver la reacción de su copia. Estaba igual de tenso que el.

Tal vez sea porque sabe que como Dean lo inmovilice es bicho muerto. Se dijo.

-Vamos....-

Con paso lento se encamino hacia la cama, seguido de su copia que no apartaba los ojos de su hermano y no lo miraba de una forma muy decente. Eso le revolvió el estomago. Dean era SU hermano. No dejaría que un bicho asqueroso le tocara ni un pelo de su cabeza.

-No lo mires así.- ordeno sentándose en la cama.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándolo con cara de sorpresa. Dean con el arma en alto y las esposas en una mano y el otro Sam a punto de sentarse con cara de no entender.

-No lo estoy mirando de ninguna manera.- Se defendió, el psíquico juraría que se puso colorado.

-Si que lo mirabas.-

-Ya esta bien, Sammy...- corto el cazador esposando al demonio, clon, o lo que quiera que fuera. Luego se dirigió hacia el con la cuerda con la que había atado a su otro yo.- Espero que seáis buenos chicos mientras nos saco de este problema.- gruño apoyando la rodilla en la cama, rozando su muslo mientras le agarraba de las muñecas y lo ataba a los barrotes de la cama.

Sam trago saliva al ver el húmedo pecho desnudo de su hermano a escasos centímetros. Recordó la primera vez que paso la lengua por el. Era tan diferente, ni un solo músculo poblaba su vientre, las redondeces de la juventud aun reinaban por todo su cuerpo. Trago saliva casi pudiendo degustar el sabor salado de sus pectorales cubiertos de sudor y como jugo a unir todas las pecas con la saliva de su lengua.

Un gruñido lastimero corto ese pensamiento cuando las esposas se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus muñecas. Las esposas y Dean siempre habían sido su debilidad. Se removió incomodo para acomodar una erección que ya no creía que pudiera tener debido a la cercanía de su hermano.

Se equivocaba.

-Buenos, niños.- pico el cazador dejando la pistola en el sofá que se había levantado.

Sam observo como los músculos de la espalda de su hermano se rotaban con lentitud con cada paso que daba y deseo que se cubriera, lo deseo con todas sus fuerzas. Y sino al menos que le liberara una mano para poder tocarse.

Sin duda esa era la peor tortura que podían hacerle.

El refrán de: Cuidado con lo que deseas. Tomo una nueva dimensión en su mente cuando Dean dejo caer la toalla al suelo delante de sus ojos dándole una estupenda perspectiva de su trasero.

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Dean sabia que no debería de haberse quitado la toalla delante de "sus" hermanos pero el simple echo de atar a dos Sams le había puesto la libido por las nubes, así que veía justo devolverles el favor. No es que fuera a hacerles un numerito erótico ni nada por el estilo, de echo, ni siquiera pensaba darse la vuelta y enseñarles lo que el numerito le había provocado a su "pequeño amigo" . Simplemente se vestiría (un poco mas despacio de lo normal) mientras observaba todas las cosas que habían dejado al vaciarse los bolsillos.

No consiguió concentrarse ni un poquito, sentía dos pares de ojos clavados en su sien (y lo que no era su sien), oía la respiración cargada de ambos hombres y su pervertida mente le regalo la imagen de el entre ellos dos.

Sawichw de Dean.

Las piernas le temblaron como una quinceañera al imaginárselo.

Se abofeteo mentalmente por su estúpido comportamiento y con un movimiento seco se metió dentro de sus vaqueros. Eso sirvió para concentrarse un poco mas....aunque solo fuera un poco.

Dos pares de móviles, dos llaves de la habitación, dos fajos de dinero.....mmm...todo estaba duplicado.

Se meso la barbilla mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por los objetos e intentaba ignorar aquellos ojos de cachorro clavados en su espalda. Tal vez por eso tardo mas en darse cuenta de lo evidente. Algo que no estaba bien o al menos no estaba bien para la situación en la que estaban metidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam maldecía su estampa mientras no apartaba los ojos de la toalla que en ese momento acariciaba la sensual curvatura de la nalga izquierda. No solo habían perseguido a un ser casi desconocido durante horas, ni que casi Dean muere a sus manos, ni siquiera el despertarse en la misma habitación con su doble demoníaco tirado (y atado) en una cama, sino que se había peleado con el y ahora estaban los dos en la misma cama viendo como Dean se vestía lentamente.

El síquico odio a su hermano, tanto por hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo como por no haberle dejado una mano libre para poder acariciarse ante tal espectáculo tan...tan.... bonito. Vale que la palabra en si no era esa, mas bien era: Sexy, arrollador, devastador, pecaminoso, lujuria convertida en hombre ...y un sin fin de adjetivos escabrosos que le hacían ponerse colorado solo de pensarlo.

Se repetía una y otra vez que tenia que apartar la vista, que no era normal que su hermano lo tuviera hipnotizado con solo estar plantado ahí, mirando el mueble bar y vistiéndose de forma ausente, como si no lo estuviera mirando.

-Uhg...-

Un jadeo llamo su atención y vio que su copia se revolvía en el sitio, se sintió violento al ver como la costura de su pantalón se deformaba a la altura de la ingle por culpa de una gran erección y mas violento se sintió cuando descubrió que lo estaba mirando. Quiso apartar la mirada pero lo que vio en los ojos de su clon lo dejo helado:

Lujuria camuflada en culpa.

Exactamente lo mismo que el sentía.

Dean en ese momento se agachaba para ponerse los vaqueros llamando la atención de ambos que masticaron el aire de la misma forma y tensaron los brazos en un vano intento de liberarse. En ese momento el cazador se embutía en sus vaqueros haciendo desaparecer sus piernas arqueadas por las que Sam había (y seguía) suspirando y ese trasero redondo que en un sin fin de ocasiones había mordido.

-Bueno...-se volvió el mayor para enfrentarlos. La cama retumbo ante el movimiento brusco que ambos hicieron al apartar la mirada.- ¿Donde esta la otra daga?.-pregunto alzando la puntiaguda arma. El psíquico miro a su homologo que le devolvía una mirada incrédula y se encogió de hombros.- Vamos a ver, tenéis todas las cosas duplicadas: los móviles, las llaves, incluso un preservativo....-sonrió alzando el pequeño plástico en una mano-¿Cuando compraste esto?.- No le dio tiempo a responder ya que el cazador continuo.-Lo único que no tenéis duplicado es esta daga...así que.... ¿Cual de los dos la tiene escondida?.-

-Seguramente la tendrá el, es el demonio.- señalo su clon frunciendo el ceño.

Sam rodó los ojos y deseo tener los brazos libres para poder golpearlo.

-El demonio eres tu, así que por lo tanto tu la tienes escondida.-

Y allí estaban otra vez, peleándose como dos criajos. Sin duda su copia estaba mal porque el no era tan insufrible como el ser que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Ya vale...ya vale....-oía como Dean intentaba tranquilizar sin éxito alguno.

La discusión iba a convertirse en una tromba de gritos cuando el peso de un tercer cuerpo en la cama les hizo parar. A Sam casi le da un patatús al ver como su hermano palpaba las piernas del demonio mientras este se quedaba terriblemente tenso.

-¿Que haces?- chillo el susodicho juntando las rodillas.

-Tranquilo, Samantha...solo estoy buscando el cuchillo.- rió tocándole las caderas a la vez que se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas.- Yo estaba cuando os copiasteis y se que no nos dejamos nada, así que sino esta en el mueble lo tengáis escondido.- El demonio se revolvió cuando la manos de Dean se posaron en su pecho y Sam entendió perfectamente el porque lo hizo. Su hermano se encontraba sentado sobre el, exactamente en la misma postura en la que lo hicieron por ultima vez: Las manos de Dean sobre su pecho y el moviéndose como un vaquero que doma a un toro salvaje. El cazador se quedo callado durante un momento, sus manos dejaron de moverse y se quedo muy quieto mirando a su clon que se mordía el labio con la palabra culpable escrita en la frente.

.-¿Que?....¿Lo has encontrado?-pregunto esperanzado.

Dean amplio la sonrisa que siempre guardaba para los momentos mas íntimos y apartando lentamente aquellos grandes ojos verdes de su copia lo miro y con esa voz que lo volvía loco respondió:

-Creo que la daga no es tan grande.-

La boca de Sam formo una O perfecta al entender a que se refería, su clon se había empalmado, el muy guarro. Se dejo caer de nuevo en al cama repitiéndose a si mismo que cuando terminara le tocaría a el tener a Dean encima. Se estremeció ante volver a tener esa posibilidad.

-Nada....A ver tu....- Soltó el cazador dirigiéndose a el.

Sam tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantener el rostro pétreo y no dejar entreveer que estaba disfrutando del registro.

-Vale...ninguno la tenéis.- informo Dean sentándose sobre su regazo una vez hubo terminado el registro.-Eso podría significar que.....- Sam se movió en ese momento lo justo para hacerle notar que no solo aquel demonio de tres al cuarto disfrutaba de tenerlo encima. Dean se cayo durante un instante, sintiendo la erección apretando contra su trasero como tantas veces en el pasado. pero ahora Vivian en el presente, lo que significaba que Dean no ronronearía como un gatito y le bajaría los pantalones.-Joder, Sam...es como estar con un perro en celo.- Sino que se levanto de un salto y se sacudió de pies y brazos.

-Dean..yo...-empezó a decir al ver como el cazador caminaba de un lado a otro, como una bestia enjaulado.

-¡¡No¡¡...nada de Dean yo....tu fuiste el que impusiste las normas, no yo...así que no me vengas con Dean yo...- grito el mayor de los hermanos señalándolos con el dedo.- Sea cual sea el autentico.-

Un silencio pesado se formo en la habitación. Por primera vez en muchos años, Sam se sintió igual de mal que cuando era pequeño y hacia una trastada. Dean tenia razón. Fue el el que monto un cirio, el que impuso las normas y después se marcho. Así que no podía decir nada ante el enfado repentino.

-Bueno....-susurro el demonio de su lado distrayendo la atención. Cosa que agradeció.- ¿Y que pasa con esa daga?. ¿Tan importante es que no este duplicada?-

Dean lo miro con la furia danzando aun en su rostro, el psíquico pudo observar perfectamente como el músculo de su mandíbula vibraba debido a la tensión, parecía tener tantas cosas dentro que quería dejar salir pero claro, los momentos rosas para Dean son terreno vetado así que dejando que sus hombros se hundieran comenzó a decir:

-Aun no lo se..supongo puede ser por varias cosas.- suspiro con fuerza mientras se ponía una camiseta y sacaba el portátil de donde Sam lo guardaba.- Supongo que me toca investigar.-

-¡¡Eh¡¡- llamo el psíquico haciendo que su hermano lo mirara.- ¿Qué haces?...Desátame y yo buscare lo que haga falta.-

-Si, claro..que te va a dejar libre.- ironizo su clon.

Sam estuvo a punto de decirle que se callara cuando Dean agrego:

-No voy a dejar libre a ningún de los dos hasta que esto se aclare. ¿Así que por que no os calláis mientras yo me pongo a investigar.?-

El cazador empezó a teclear de forma torpe con una mueca de no saber que estar haciendo en el rostro.

Sam lo observo con el ceño fruncido y pensando que en que era el ultimo día de vida de su querido laptop.

-Creo que tendré que comprarme un ordenador nuevo.- soltó en un puchero el hombre que descansaba a su lado.

CONTINUARA


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Ahogo un grito de jubilo cuando las esposas cayeron sobre su regazo en un tintineo silencioso.  
Tenia que moverse rápido, llevaba todo el día esposado a la cama con el imbecil de su demonio que en ese momento dormitaba con la cabeza ladeada en un ángulo extraño. Sam lo miro con un poco de odio y repulsión, no sabia que había pasado pero al parecer ese ser parecía conocer todas las cosas intimas que el y Dean habían compartido, cosas que nadie mas sabia...Aunque tampoco hacia falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta. El simple echo de que el ser se frotara contra su hermano mientras este le registraba ya era suficiente prueba, lo que no se espero en la vida fue la reacción del cazador. Explotando de esa manera, moviendo las manos con furia y echándole la culpa de todo, algo que por mucho que le doliera era completamente cierto en ese caso.

El tenia la culpa del distanciamiento.

Para Dean la cosa paso de la noche a la mañana. Un día se besuqueaban y se tocaban como el que dice los buenos días y al día siguiente Sam le prohibió el siquiera rozarlo. Aun sentía el nudo que se le formo en el estomago cuando lo dijo en voz alta y todavía no sabe si le dolió mas la expresión de dolor de su hermano ante la prohibición o que no peleara por ello. Solo dijo:

Como tu quieras, Sammy. Te prometo que no volvere a tocarte de “esa” forma

Y nunca mas se volvió a hablar del tema.

No hasta aquella fatídica noche.

Desterró esos pensamientos de su mente con un fuerte apretón de su mandíbula, no era el momento para pensar en ello. Lo que tenia que hacer era alcanzar el ordenador, buscar la información sobre la dichosa daga, dejársela preparada a Dean que hacia ya quince minutos que se había quedado dormido sobre el teclado del ordenador y volver a esposarse en la cama como si nada hubiera pasado.  
Pero ni siquiera le dio tiempo a deslizar un pie fuera de la cama cuando unos fuertes dedos se cerraron sobre su brazo.

-¿Donde te crees que vas?-

El demonio también se había desatado y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de enfado

La primera intención del psíquico fue librarse de el, golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente pero en ese momento Dean hablo algo inteligible en sueños haciendo que las ganas de armar un escándalo se esfumaran. Su hermano no había dormido nada en treinta y seis horas.  
Al principio por culpa de la cacería y después por que se sentó delante del ordenador a investigar. No se movió de delante de la pantalla en todo el día, solo salió para comprar algo de comida e ir al baño.

Quiso sonreír dulcemente al recordar la cara del rubio mientras le daba de comer a el y a su demonio y la bromita que soltó sobre que era como volver a tener siete años e intentar darle de comer a un bebe. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando el cazador soltó una risotada de pura diversión cuando ambos le respondieron que no eran unos bebes.

-Voy a buscar la información que Dean no ha encontrado.- informo señalando el ordenador.- Tu no te muevas.- ordeno como si fuera un perro en vez de un demonio.

-De eso nada. Aun no se si eres un clon o algo por el estilo.- susurro poniéndose los dos de pie a la vez.- Así que yo voy a donde tu vayas, no puedo arriesgarme a que degüelles a Dean mientras yo estoy acostado.-

Sam inspiro con fuerza, convirtiendo sus labios en dos finas líneas blancas, no quería tener a ese ser pegado al culo todo el tiempo, de verdad que no, pero como infinidad de veces su padre había dicho: Mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tus enemigos mas cerca aun  
Aun no sabia si era o no un enemigo pero decidió seguir el consejo de John pero antes tenia que aclarar una cosa:

-Vale, vamos los dos pero te advierto una cosa....-alzo el dedo índice para darle mas énfasis a sus palabras.- Dean es mi hermano, yo se que no le haría daño, tu eres el demonio aquí, así que como si quieras lo mires mal.....-

-Ey...Ey...Ey...-corto su interlocutor mientras chasqueaba los dedos.- Tu eres el clon...YO si que no le haría nada a Dean.. así que te digo lo mismo. Como intentes algo contra MI hermano...-

-Te coso a tiros.- gruñeron los dos a la vez.

Sam miro a su copia con una ceja arqueada. Eso de terminar las frases los dos a la vez y con las palabras exactas estaba empezando a ponerle los pelos de punta, a parte de olerle muy mal.

-Entonces....¿Tenemos un trato?-pregunto desconfiado.

-Si el trato es no hacer daño a Dean si, si por el contrario es seguir creyendo que no eres un clon...No.-

-Vale..tenemos un trato, solo que yo creo que eres un demonio y no un clon.-

Con paso cauteloso, evitando no hacer ruido se acercaron al cazador que no se había movido ni un ápice. El psíquico lo miro con la cabeza ladeada y no pudo creerse que alguien con una pinta tan frágil pudiera ser tan .....tan....Dean.

La cabeza del cazador reposaba sobre el brazo derecho que se doblaba sobre la madera como si fuera una cómoda almohada, la espalda encorvada se expandía y contraía en una respiración tranquila, las piernas flexionadas y los tobillos cruzados. Sin duda no parecía una postura cómoda pero cualquiera lo diría según la expresión relajada que reinaba en su rostro. La frente libre de cualquiera arruga, los ojos suavemente cerrados y los labios ligeramente abiertos, provocando algún que otro pequeño ronquido por parte del mayor de los Winchester.

-Me encanta cuando el ordenador hace eso.- soltó su clon en un jadeo.

-¿El que?-pregunto perplejo, clavando la mirada en el aparato y convirtiendo sus ojos en dos finas rendijas.

-Cuando la luz de la pantalla le da en la cara.- sonrió sin apartar la mirada.- Le resalta las pecas.-

Oh....Era “eso”.

Sam miro la nariz de su hermano y se dio cuenta de que su homologo tenia toda la razón, la luz azulada de la pantalla destacaba visiblemente sus pecas, casi parecían pequeñas hormiguitas estáticas sobre el puente de la nariz.

-Bueno....si....-carraspeo.- La verdad era que no me había dado cuenta.-

-Si, claro...- respondió el otro poniéndose tenso y pasando la mano por la nuca.- Yo tampoco.-

Con un tenso silencio acompañándolos consiguieron llegar hasta el ordenador. Tuvieron una pequeña disputa de miradas para ver cual de los dos agarraba el aparato y empezaba a mirar, viendo que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder decidieron echarle un vistazo...juntos.

Se llevaron una grata sorpresa al ver que Dean ya había encontrado la ficha técnica de la daga en cuestión. Una ficha bastante detallista que no solo decía cuando había sido forjada (aproximadamente) sino de que pueblo era, que batallas había librado y sus poderes mágicos.

-¿Poderes mágicos?- pregunto el psíquico arqueando una ceja.

-Cuando la compre no me dijeron que los tenia.-susurro el demonio haciendo un puchero.

-Que te quede claro...la compre yo y....- se incorporo mirándolo a los ojos, el ser rodó los ojos de forma desesperante y Sam quiso decirle alguna barbaridad.

-Vale..¿Y te dijeron algo de sus poderes cuando la compraste?-pero el muy asqueroso tuvo que salir con eso y dejarlo callado.

-No.-

-Pues entonces mejor que veamos cuales son sus poderes...- tercio el demonio señalando el ordenador y agachándose de nuevo sobre la pantalla, teniendo especial cuidado en no tocar a Dean que en ese momento suspiraba de forma pesada.

-Veamos...- se obligo a leer y no a mirar al cazador.- ...según esto es de un pueblo bárbaro que se extinguió debido a su afición a las batallas.-

-Aquí dice que el jefe de la tribu obligo a sus mejores herreros a forjarla y al brujo a dotarla de poderes lo suficientemente fuertes como para que lo protegieran de la muerte ante la proximidad de una batalla.- leyó señalando con el dedo el párrafo.- Umf....¿Alguna idea de lo que puede significar?-le pregunto.

-No.- se encogió de hombros. La información era muy superflua, el hechicero podría haber dotado a la daga de infinidad de poderes.- creo que lo mejor será que investiguemos un poco mas.-informo sentándose en la silla de al lado a la de Dean y posicionando el ordenador delante de el.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- sentencio el demonio mirando por encima del hombro de su hombro.

Sam asintió y haciendo el mínimo ruido al teclear empezó a buscar información. Dos paginas después encontraron las respuestas que buscaban.

-No me lo puedo creer.- sentencio el psíquico parpadeando varias veces.

-Sinceramente.. esto explica muchas cosas.-soltó el demonio frunciendo las cejas.

Y tenia razón.

Según la nueva información los poderes de la daga no eran otra cosa que la multiplicación de una persona. Al parecer el jefe que mando forjar el arma le tenia bastante miedo a la muerte (algo bastante extraño en un pueblo tan guerrero), así que cada vez que tenia una nueva batalla utilizaba la daga y se clonaba.

Lo gracioso es que no era un clon como las personas del siglo XXI concebían, sino que era una copia exacta. Con los mismos pensamientos, los mismos sentimientos y los mismos gustos.

Era lo que se dice una copia exacta.

Así siempre se aseguraba el seguir vivo y seguir reinando.

-Nos terminarnos las frases, luchamos igual, actuar de la misma manera..no era porque fueras un demonio sino porque...-

-Tu eres yo y yo soy tu....Los dos somos Sam Winchester.- termino su copia con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero...yo no tenia miedo de morir, es mas..habría muerto si Dean se salvaba.- soltó en un jadeo.

El Sam que hasta hacia pocos segundos creía que era un demonio asintió de forma ausente, pensativo. Recordando todo lo que había pensado desde que Dean se separo de el hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Recordó el miedo que sintió cuando oyó los ruidos de pelea y como se regaño por haberlo dejado solo...por...

-Desee poder estar en dos sitios a la vez.- chasqueo los dedos.

-Es cierto.- recordó el psíquico pero eso no explicaba el porque se habían duplicado. El no era el que estaba a punto de morir ni nada por el estilo.

-Tal vez el miedo que sentí cuando vi que Dean estaba a punto de morir activo su poder.- sentencio el ex –demonio mesandose la barbilla.

-No creo, puede que el jefe fuera un miedoso pero siempre se clonaba antes de una batalla y yo no pensaba plantarle cara a ese ser....iba a coger a Dean y salir de allí.- corrigió Sam leyendo de nuevo el párrafo.

-Pues algo debimos de hacer para....-

No termino la frase, en ese momento ambos se miraron la mano con la que habían sujetado la daga. Una fina y fea cicatriz surcaba su palma. En ese momento se acordó de que a parte del miedo por Dean también sentía como la empuñadura del arma se le resbalaba en la palma de la mano.

-Joder.- soltaron los dos a la vez mirándose con la mano en alto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean estaba en la gloria, no sabia que aquella incomoda silla pudiera ser tan cómoda pero la verdad era que se sentía genial. Al principio, cuando el sueño le venció, sentía el filo de la mesa clavándosele en el costado, el asiento de la silla no era nada cómoda y la espalda estaba empezando a darle fuertes pinchazos debido a la postura encorvada.

Pero ahora....ooohh...ahora...aquella silla era gloria bendita, no solo estaba cómodo, sino calientito, algo raro ya que no se había tapado con nada. Supuso que lo abría echo en sueños, casi podía imaginarse ahí...encorvado y tanteando el suelo por si encontraba su chaqueta para taparse pero la verdad es que no recordaba haberse movido.  
Con un chasqueo de su lengua estiro las piernas, pensando que tarde o temprano se daría con la pata de la mesa pero nunca llego a darse, su pie se estiro y se estiro hasta que toco algo demasiado blando para ser la pata de una mesa. Frunció el ceño sin comprender, alzo un brazo para esperezarse y al moverse un poco sintió algo contra su espalda.  
Su cuerpo se espabilo rápidamente al reconocer lo que se apretaba contra el.

Sam

Pero...¿Cual de los dos?.

Abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse pero se vio pegado al colchón por culpa de una mano que se aplastaba contra su pecho. El aire abandono sus pulmones cuando se dio cuenta de que no era solo uno de los Sams el que se apretaba contra el ....sino los dos...

-Esto no puede estar pasando...es un sueño...en realidad sigo sentado en la silla, delante del ordenador- se dijo cerrando los ojos e intentando despertar.

El problema fue que no se despertó, seguía allí, acostado entre medio de dos gigantescos Sam que tuvieron que sentir como se movía ya que en ese justo instante se acercaron mas a el.

Dean sentía como el corazón le iba a mil y por un momento juro que le iba a dar una aneurisma cerebral, ya era difícil tener que dormir con un Sam en una cama, pero dormir con dos y encima con el en medio....

Casi pierde el conocimiento cuando el Sam que tenia delante gimió y rozo su entrepierna con el muslo, sin duda la cosa no podía ir peor...o eso creía porque en ese momento el Sam de su espalda se apretó contra su trasero haciéndole notar como un viejo amigo común cobraba vida.  
El cazador intento mantenerse cuerdo, intento no rozarse contra el muslo del primer Sam y mucho menos no culear contra el que tenia detrás, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Concentrarse en lo que había echo el día de ayer y preguntarse como demonios había llegado a esa cama.

-Juraría que los espose a la cama-Se dijo ignorando como la gran mano del Sam delantero se deslizaba de su pecho hasta su cadera y jalaba contra el.- Cristo..este también esta empalmado...- Jadeo para sus adentros mientras intentaba decidir que hacer. ¿Levantarse?. Sin duda era lo mejor pero....¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que Sam no se acercaba a el de esa forma?. Un escalofrió involuntario le recorrió el espinazo al sentir la respiración cargada en su espalda.

Un gruñido muy conocido por Dean se escapo de la garganta del Sam que tenia delante, el gruñido que su hermano dejaba escapar siempre antes de lanzarse sobre el y devorarle a besos. Oír eso le basto para hacerle reaccionar. Por el amor de Dios, estaba en una cama con su hermano y un clon o algo por el estilo. Algo no estaba bien, por eso Sam gruñía de aquella manera, por eso se rozaba de esa forma. Y el lo sabia, Sam se había encargado de dejárselo muy claro aquel día. De echo le había prohibido volver siquiera a tocarlo.

Prohibido.

Una palabra que Dean nunca había conocido hasta que Sam la vomito por su boca.

Tenia que levantarse y poner mucha tierra de por medio porque sino lo hacia no podría mantener su palabra de que nunca mas lo tocaría de “esa” manera por la que se moría, de sentir ese estúpido cabello entre sus dedos, de notar los dientes blancos en su espalda, de....

Arrrgggghhh

Se levanto de un salto, haciendo que toda la cama vibrara, despertando así que sus dos hermanos se despertaran.

-¿Qué...que pasa?-pregunto uno de ellos sentándose en la cama.

-¿Un demonio?...¿Vampiro?....-se sobresalto el otro parpadeando sin saber donde estaba.

-¿Pero como coño os habéis soltado?-grito cogiendo la chaqueta de cuero de la silla y poniéndosela, como si así estuviera mas seguro. Uno de ellos, el que solo llevaba los vaqueros y la camiseta intento hablar pero Dean estaba demasiado histérico como para si quiera escuchar, despertarse entremedio de sus dos hermanos le había frito medio cerebro (al menos por el momento)-Si os ato es para que no os liberéis. ¿Se puede sabe porque os habéis soltado y como es que he llegado yo alli?-señalo el hueco que había entre los dos cuerpos mientras se abotonaba la chaqueta.

-Dean, tranquilízate....- intento calmar el Sam que si llevaba puesta una camisa a parte de la camiseta.

-¡¡Estoy tranquilo¡¡ ¡¡No os acerquéis¡¡- advirtió alzando las manos cuando el segundo Sam se levanto.

-Vale...vale.- susurro el ultimo en levantarse.- vamos a explicarte todo lo que ha pasado ¿Vale?...Así que si quieres, siéntate en esa silla y nosotros nos sentaremos en la cama...lejos de ti... ¿De acuerdo?-

Dean se sentó en la silla a la vez que sus dos oponentes, sintiendo como la madera crujía bajo su peso. Se sentó de forma rígida, alzando el cuello de la chaqueta y con todo el cuerpo temblando. Sabia muy bien a que venia esos espasmos descontrolados. Lo sabia muy bien, había estado a punto de romper su promesa de no volver a tocarlo. Estaba seguro de que no podría soportar la mirada de su hermano si eso pasaba.

Los dos psíquicos empezaron a explicarle la situación, hablando por turnos. Al cazador le costo un buen rato digerir toda la información pero después de unos buenos veinte minutos consiguió procesarla.

-Entonces....¿Los dos sois Sam?- ambos asintieron.- ¿No sois demonios ni nada de eso?- misma respuesta.- bueno....el que vosotros me lo digáis no significa que yo me lo crea.- Y acto seguido saco un libro de exorcismos del bolsillo de la chaqueta de una mano y les apunto con una pistola con la otra.

CONTINUARA.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Dean entro en la cafetería seguido de sus dos hermanos. Al final resultaba que los dos tenían razón, ambos eran Sam Winchester, le hicieron falta cuatro exorcismos diferentes, varias botellas de agua bendita y hasta un ritual arcaico que deseaba no volver a hacer nunca mas pero al final claudico.

Uno de ellos le explico lo que era la daga mientras el otro buscaba la información en el portátil.

Al final todo era culpa de un puñetero vikingo que le tenia miedo a la muerte.

Genial

Estuvieron discutiendo (los dos Sams) sobre lo que tenían que hacer a continuación.

Que si tenían que buscar al vendedor.

Que si tenían que recopilar mas información.

Llamar a Bobby.

Llamar a Hellen.

Dean no sabia que hacer, era como estar en un partido de tenis y que el no conociera las reglas del juego. Así que empezó a recoger las cosas mientras esperaba que los dos lumbreras tomaran una decisión que no iban a seguir ya que se haria lo que el, Dean Winchester dijera, que para algo era el mayor, coño.

Al final no decidieron ninguno de los dos sino los acontecimientos que acontecieron durante la noche y de los cuales se enteraron gracias a las noticias.

La fabrica había sido destrozada por animales salvajes, un par de trabajadores habían muerto y otro se había salvado

Así que la cosa fue bien sencilla. El caso no estaba terminado así que primero lo terminarían y después se dedicarían a investigar su "problema".

El cazador se arrepintió de su decisión nada mas decirle a Sam que recogiera sus cosas y ambos se señalaron preguntándose a cual de ellos se refería.

Ese era otro problema. ¿Como mierda iba a diferenciarlos?. Eran exactos, en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

Como era de esperar ambos psíquicos empezaron a soltar soluciones demasiado complicadas como para acordarse en un momento de estrés extremo como la cacería. Así que Dean volvió a solucionar la papeleta dándole a uno una camiseta azul y a otro una roja.

-Tu serás Sam-Le dijo al de la camiseta azul.-Y tu Sammy.-

Listo...¿Para que complicarse mas?.

Pero claro, ahora no solo tenia a un listillo como hermano...tenia dos.

-¿Y si nos cambiamos las camisetas?-Le había preguntado Sam

-Pues que os diferenciare por el ojo que le voy a poner morado a uno.-

Ese fue el final de esa discusión.

Al menos de esa.

Dean se desplomo sobre la silla de la cafetería y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando posibles amenazas como agentes de policía y ubicando las salidas mas cercanas. El local en si estaba a rebosar de gente que se metía en sus cosas, hasta que sus hermanos entraron en escena, claro.

Sin duda ver a dos gemelos era algo raro pero ver a dos gemelos como Samuel Winchester....era algo extraordinario.

Dean vio como prácticamente toda fémina giraba la cabeza para ver a ambos hombre hablando como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Una mesa con cinco chicas, una de ellas, morena y bastante descarada preguntaba en voz alta:

-¿Os imagináis metida entre esos dos tiarrones?-

El mayor de los Winchester quiso levantarse y decirles que no le hacia falta imaginárselo que el YA se había despertado entre medio de esos dos tiarrones y que gracias a eso no había dejado de tener pensamientos obsceno con el y sus dos hermanitos.

Soltó un gruñido y decidió distraer su mente con la carta para ver que iba a desayunar. Tuvo que utilizar toda su concentración para no quedarse mirando como ambos se sentaban delante de el y se le quedaban mirando.  
Trago saliva ruidosamente y lucho con las ganas de llevarse el dedo al cuello de la camiseta debido a que esta le asfixiaba. Rezo a ese Dios en el que no creía porque la camarera hiciera acto de presencia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se quedo mirando los labios fruncidos de su hermano y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le golpearon con fuerza.

Por fin habían llegado la conclusión de que lo que decía la pagina era completamente cierto. Tanto el como el ser que tenia delante eran la misma persona. Fue un gran alivio para ambos que por fin se relajaron.

-Entonces...¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunto su otro yo mirando de un lado a otro sin saber muy bien que tenia que hacer a continuación

-Es muy tarde, creo que deberíamos de dormir un rato.- consulto su reloj. Las cuatro de la mañana. Si, ya era hora de descansar.

-Vale..pero…¿Que hacemos con el?-pregunto señalando a Dean que en ese momento tragaba saliva.- No podemos dejarlo aquí.- continuo al ver su cara de espanto.

Sam sabia que tenia razón, Dean estaba exhausto, buena cuenta de ello era que se había quedado dormido investigando, algo que nunca desde que el tenia uso de razón había pasado. No veía justo el irse el a la cama y dejarlo allí en aquella dura silla, pero por otro lado, si hacia lo que su homologo le decía (cosa que de seguro ocurría), alzo la mirada y vio la sonrisa comprensiva del chico que le decía que tenían que hacerlo, que tenia que rodear el pequeño cuerpo de Dean y arrastrarlo hasta la cama para luego acostarse a su lado...No... no podía hacerlo...no después de tantos años.

-Vamos, Sam…no va a pasar nada.- le susurro leyéndole el pensamiento.- Dean a demostrado una fuerza de voluntad extraordinaria al ni siquiera tocarnos, creo que nosotros podemos hacer lo mismo por el.-

-Si eres el mismo que yo sabes que eso es muy complicado.- grazno.

-Se que lo es.- corto serio al ver que el tema de ser un demonio planeaba de nuevo sobre ellos.-Pero Dean no solo nos h a arrastrado hasta aquí sin sufrir ningún daño, ni tocarnos de ninguna manera sino que desde que estamos juntos de nuevo no ha intentado nada. Así que….¿No crees que nosotros podemos hacer el esfuerzo de acostarlo en la cama?-

Se sintió como un estúpido al ver cuanta razón tenia su otro yo, desde que habían vuelto a cazar juntos Dean no lo había tocado nada mas que lo estrictamente necesario, solo hablaba de dos cosas: La caza y animarlo para que se acostara con alguna que otra camarera de vez en cuando.

Así que ¿Por qué le recorría un sudor frió por el simple echo de cerrar los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo para llevarlo a la cama cuando solo era para dormir?

-Tal vez por eso, porque solo es para dormir.- sentencio el hombre de su lado, Sam alzo la cabeza con los ojos terriblemente abiertos.- Tío, que soy tu, siento lo mismo que tu, he vivido lo mismo que tu. Así que contra antes acabemos con esto...mejor.-

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, en un principio el psíquico pensó que el cazador se despertaría sobresaltado pero eran muchos años de dormir enroscados el uno con el otro, muchas noches de colarse en su cama, al principio porque le tenia miedo al monstruo del armario, luego para poder tocarlo y mas tarde para comérselo a besos. Sabia perfectamente como moverlo para evitar que no se despertara.

En pocos minutos estaban los tres sobre la cama. Dean en medio de ambos, con la espalda sobre el pecho de su homologo que lo miraba con adoración.

-¿Recuérdame porque lo alejamos de nuestro lado?- pregunto deslizando los dedos a escasos centímetros de los labios de Dean sin llegar a tocarlos.

Sam se quedo pensativo durante unos momentos, hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ello que prácticamente no lo recordaba, siempre se había concentrado en que no podía tocar a Dean, ni dejarse tocar que llego un momento que prácticamente había olvidado el porque.  
Ahora con el cazador entre medio de los dos, respirando tranquilamente, exactamente igual que lo hacia después de una noche de caricias se preguntaba porque se había puesto así al escuchar al pastor Jim hablando sobre el incesto. Tal vez era por eso de que el quería una puñetera vida normal y sabría que no lo conseguiría al enterarse de que era pecado correrse por culpa de la mano de su hermano era pecado, algo que sorprendentemente ni siquiera sabia a la tardía edad de quince años.  
Lo que mas le sorprendió fue la reacción de Dean. Nada de gritos, ni de pedir explicaciones solo:

-Como tu quieras, Sammy. Te prometo que no volveré a tocarte de esa forma.- Con la cabeza gacha, como si lo que habían estado haciendo hasta hacia unas horas fuera de verdad pecado, como si Dean le estuviera dando la razón al Pastor Jim.

No supo que le dolió mas:

Si sentirse como un traidor a su hermano o que Dean no luchara por lo que ambos tenían.

-Fue por el Pastor Jim.- susurro acercando el rostro al cabello de su hermano y aspirando su olor rudo.

-Oh…es verdad.... todo ese asunto del incesto.- replico con la voz cargada de odio hacia el hombre.

-Lo dices como si el hombre tuviera la culpa de algo.- Ni siquiera alzo la vista para ver el rostro de su homologo ya que Dean parecía haber desplegado ese hechizo que le impedía apartar los ojos de las pecas que surcaban su nariz.

-No…- jadeo su interlocutor culeando lo justo para apretarse un poco mas contra el cuerpo del cazador que soltó un gran suspiro al sentir su gran pecho en la espalda.- Del pastor Jim no....De nosotros.-

-¿De que hablas?-parpadeo sorprendido he imitando a su otro yo, sintiendo como las rodillas de Dean chocaban contra las suyas.

-Vamos, tío..que soy tu....Esa historia del incesto y de adquirir una vida normal no surte efecto conmigo.-

Un nudo se le hizo en el estomago al psíquico cuando oyó esa frase.

-¿Sammy, ocurre algo?…..¿Es una visión?- la voz preocupada de Dean lo saco de sus recuerdos...aunque no parecer solo a el ya que sintió un respingo a su lado.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos a la vez mirándose con la misma expresión confundida para luego clavar la mirada en el cazador que alzaba una ceja.- ¿Qué?- volvieron a repetir al unísono.

El corazón de Sammy dio un vuelco en el sitio al ver esa sonrisa de medio lado que Dean tenia reservado solo a el y sus expresiones de cachorro como el las llamaba.

-Los dos os habéis quedado muy fijos mirándome, pensé que tal vez era una visión o algo así.- respondió el mayor que alzo la vista al ver como la enfermera se acercaba.

Como es normal pidió lo mas grasiento que encontró en la carta.

-¿Es que quieres morirte de colesterol?-pregunto Sam quitándole las palabras de la boca.

-Vamos, Sam...¿De algo ahí que morir, no?-replico sonriéndole a la camarera.

-Claro ....como nuestra vida no tiene suficiente peligros..- ataco el rodando los ojos.

-¿Y vosotros chicos?-pregunto la mujer frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que eran iguales.

-Un café.- respondieron a la vez.

Ambos psíquicos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente molestos ante esa maldita costumbre de hablar a la vez. La camarera tomo nota con una sonrisa mientras Dean se partía el pecho de la risa.

-Bueno....¿Qué vamos a hacer con nuestro problema?-pregunto señalando a Sam con la cabeza.

-Oye..te recuerdo que tu y yo somos los mismos, cosas de lo que aun no estoy muy convencido....-

-De todas formas tienes que reconocer que tenemos un problema.- No le dejo terminar.

-Si, estamos de acuerdo. Y no creas que yo no quiero solucionarlo.-mascullo.

-El que no sabe si quiero solucionarlo soy yo....- interrumpió Dean con esa sonrisa tan lobuna que los convertía en gelatina.

-¿De que hablas?- otra vez hablaron a la vez, consiguiendo una risotada del cazador.

-De eso mismo. Esto es demasiado divertido como para no disfrutar de el un poco mas.- informo agarrandose el estomago.

En ese momento la camarera volvía a hacer acto de presencia con la bandeja cargada.

Ambos hombres iguales guardaron silencio, observando como la mujer posicionaba los dos cafés delante de el y un plato bien cargado de grasas delante de su hermano.

Sammy miro a su otro yo con una loca idea en la cabeza, al parecer la misma que tenia Sam debido a ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

Esperaron hasta que la mujer se fuera y justo cuando Dean estuvo a punto de pegar el primer mordisco dijeron:

-Deberías de comer mas verde.-

-Eso de seguro que te obstruye las venas y te impide el paso de la sangre.-

-¿Sabes cuantos triglicéridos tiene esa cosa?-

-¿Sabes lo que les dan de comer a las vacas durante toda su vida?-

Así estuvieron hasta que Dean se levanto, dándose por vencido y diciendo que llamaría a Bobby para saber quien le había vendido la puñetera daga.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

No debería de haberlo dejado solo.Se repetía Dean una y otra vez mientras fingía escuchar al superviviente del ataque en la fabrica.

Bobby los había llamado hacia dos horas para decirles que el famoso vendedor vivía en Kentucky, concretamente en una tienda de antigüedades.

-Son buenas noticias.- le había dicho Sammy mientras iban camino al motel.

Y la verdad es que lo eran. La dirección que su viejo amigo les había dado no estaba muy lejos, de echo si salían en ese mismo momento de seguro que llegaban al anochecer. El problema era que al parecer todavía había un bicho de esos sueltos. Uno que parecía muy enfadado por lo que decían las noticias, que catalogaban el ataque de salvaje y que creían que era obra de un oso.

Lo que significaba que todavía no podían irse.

Subieron las escaleras discutiendo la estrategia a seguir. Mas bien, los Sams las discutieron. Aseguraban que uno de ellos podía ir a ver al vendedor mientras Dean y el otro Sam investigaban los ataques.

Claro esta se negó rotundamente.

-La única vez que te perdí de vista terminaste con un clon de ti mismo. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a tres como tu. Primero vamos a terminar el caso y luego iremos a ver a ese tipo.-.Les dijo girándose en el ultimo peldaño de las escaleras, quedando así a la altura de esos ojos de perrito abandonado.

Al principio pensó que tener a un Sam extra seria divertido, podría picar a uno y cuando este se aburriera, continuar con el otro pero ...sino podía resistirse a esa mirada de cachorrito de uno...¿Cómo podría resistirse a dos?

Estaba a punto de decir que uno de ellos condujera con cuidado cuando Kyle rompió el hechizo que esos ojitos tenia sobre el.

-Veo que ya esta mejor.-interrumpió señalando con la cabeza a Sam. El cazador pudo ver la sorpresa pintada en su rostro cuando Sammy ( que estaba cubierto por el cuerpo de Sam) se incorporo un poco para ver quien era.- Vaya, no sabia que tuvieras hermanos gemelos.- Sonrió de esa forma tan....¿Seductora?.No, seguro que eran cosas suyas.- Eso significa que ahora estas libre para poder hacer eso que te dije.- Sip...seductora, al parecer Kyle no había cogido su indirecta de que no quería nada con el la primera vez y lo mas duro es que el chaval no se cortaba un pelo, no parecía importarle que delante de el estuviera su hermano que lo miraba con....¿odio?.

Dean parpadeo desechando enseguida ese pensamiento, diciéndose a si mismo que Sam ya no estaba interesado en el de esa manera. Y de todas formas si lo estuviera no iba a decirle nada a Kyle.

-Tenemos trabajo.- corto Sammy subiendo el escalón que le quedaba para ponerse a su lado y cerrar la mano con posesión sobre su brazo.

-Mucho trabajo.- confirmo Sam con una falsa sonrisa de psicópata colocando su gran cuerpo entre el cazador y el intruso

¿Era cosa suya o estaban marcando su territorio.?

No le dio tiempo a despedirse de Kyle debido a que los psíquicos le arrastraron hacia la habitación. Aun estaba intentando procesar todo los acontecimientos cuando Sam le dio la razón en el tema del monstruo, que el iría a la fabrica para inspeccionar los daños aprovechando que aun era de día y que ellos dos deberían de ir al hospital.

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Sam hizo algo que lo dejo helado.

Lo beso.

Fue un beso rápido y torpe, como los primeros que se habían dado cuando empezaron con su relación en los que se tropezaban las narices y la boca de uno terminaba en la barbilla del otro por culpa de la descoordinación pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que las dormidas mariposas de su estomago revolotearan con brusquedad.

Acto seguido se marcho camino hacia la fabrica sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Y ahora se encontraba delante de un pobre obrero que había vivido la peor experiencia de su vida, que sino fuera porque se agacho en el momento oportuno de seguro que no tendría la cabeza sobre los hombros y el fantaseando en que tal vez Sam si estaba marcando su territorio con Kyle y que no estaría mal que lo besara otra vez.

 

-De todas formas no se que tiene que ver el control de animales con esto.- el tono escueto del enfermo le saco de su ensoñación.

-Es lo que se suele hacer cuando una persona se ve atacado por un oso, Señor- Sammy salvo la situación con una de esas sonrisas de no haber roto un plato.

-Hijo, yo cazo los fines de semana y le puedo asegurar dos cosas.- increpo con el mismo tono seco. Dean tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no ordenarle que se disculpara. Nadie podía hablarle a así a su hermano. No importaba que el tipo estuviera cubierto de tubos y con media cara echada abajo pero lo que dijo a continuación le hizo desistir.- Una: que lo que me ataco no era un oso y dos: Eran mas de uno.-

-¿Como dice?-grazno el cazador.

-Que había por lo menos tres de esas cosas.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La puerta del hospital se abrió de un golpe seco, astillándose debido a la fuerza que Dean utilizo para abrirla. Saco el móvil y apretó el botón de llamada rápida. Se había pasado la ultima media hora con la mosca detrás de la oreja por dejar a su hermano solo y ahora sabia el porque.

El tono empezó a sonar mientras el maldecía una y otra vez el no haber averiguado mas de esos seres, al parecer ese bicho vivía en manadas o camadas o lo que sea. ¿Habrían matado al patriarca? Lo dudaba mucho, si hubiera sido así de seguro que el resto se hubieran disgregado. Lo cual significaba que se habrían cargado a un hijo o algo parecido.

Genial. Y ahora Sam esta allí. Solo.

-Dean- llamo Sammy.

Lo ignoro. Sabia que el estaba en perfecto estado pero...¿y el otro?. No importaba que uno de ellos estuviera bien, ahora tenia dos hermanos y tenia que preocuparse el doble. En ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil de Sammy, haciendo que el recuerdo de que ambos tenían el mismo telefono le golpeara como un martillo.

¿Eso significaba que el de Sam también sonaba?

-Dean...tranquilo....tranquilo.- llamo el hermano que tenia delante alzando las manos y enseñándole las palmas. El cazador pudo ver perfectamente las líneas de las palmas.- ambos tenemos los mismos móviles, de seguro que lo coge.- racionalizó sin sacar el móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Y si no lo coge?-pregunto al borde del pánico sin separarse el teléfono del oído.- ¿Y si le ha pasado algo y yo no estoy con el?-

-Dean...he vivido dos años sin tenerte a mi lado y sigo vivo....¿De verdad te crees que no he tenido problemas durante ese tiempo?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce.

El mayor de los Winchester parpadeo ante eso. Sam no podía estar insinuándole que había cazado cosas durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados...No podía, eso era imposible.

-¿Cazaste mientras estudiabas?-pregunto perplejo sin dejar de estar atento al aparato.

-No.- sonrió dulcemente.- Aunque no te lo creas no se cruzo ningún ser sobrenatural en mi camino en ese tiempo. Pero eso no significa que los humanos me dejaron tranquilo.- el cazador resoplo aliviado.- Soy un Winchester y me temo que los problemas no siguen. En mi caso era un jugador de fútbol que se creía que yo no podía ganarle en una pelea. Imagínate la sorpresa que se llevo cuando el flaco de Sam le tumbo de un puñetazo.-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.- Lo que quiero decirte es que se cuidarme solo.-

-Sabrías hacerlo si supiéramos algo de ese bicho o si fuera solo uno pero ahora mismo estas solo en una fabrica y lo mas seguro es que esos bichos te estén acechando.-

Una mueca divertida se dibujo en el rostro del psíquico que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de cuidarme, verdad?- lo dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que los vellos de la nuca de Dean se pusieran de punta.

-Eres mi hermano.- soltó de forma ruda, como si eso fuera la respuesta a todos los problemas.

-¿Diga?- . por fin una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¡SAM¡¡ ¿¿Dime que no estas en la fabrica?-gruño con el corazón el la garganta.

-No, voy camino al hotel....quería decirte que...- .

-No te muevas de allí, llegaremos enseguida.-colgó el teléfono sin oír la replica al otro extremo de la línea y abrió la puerta del Impala mientras le ordenaba a su hermano con un gesto de cabeza que se metiera dentro del coche.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy observo todo el proceso maravillado. Nunca pero nunca en sus veinti tantos años había visto a Dean tan preocupado por el. Cuando el hombre les dijo que estaba seguro de que había tres de esas cosas pudo ver perfectamente en el rostro de su hermano todo el proceso de digerir esas palabras.

El parpadeo de no entender a lo que se refería.

El clásico ladear la cabeza al repetir la frase dentro de su cabeza

Las cejas fruncidas y los ojos dilatados al comprenderlo para luego salir disparado de la habitación sin siquiera importarle el tirar su cuartada por la borda .

Sin duda había sido algo precioso de ver. Sabia perfectamente que Dean se preocupaba por el pero nunca había visto sus facciones al darse cuenta de que estaba en peligro. Siempre lo había visto cuando aparecía reventando la puerta con un arma en la mano se le veía un poco alterado debido a la carrera previa y con el gesto concentrado en matar al ser de turno para una vez muerto echarle una buena bronca.

Sin duda era un cambio maravilloso ver que el cazador no era tan insensible como decía, mas bien todo lo contrario. Rezumaba sentimientos por los cuatro costados. Era tan intoxicante y tan nuevo que lo tenia completamente hipnotizado.

El mayor de los Winchester miraba fijamente la carretera, con las cejas casi juntas de la preocupación y los ojos cubiertos por una fina película de miedo. Era raro ver esa mezcla de sensaciones tan distintas en unas fracciones tan masculinas como las suyas. Tal vez por eso no podía apartar la mirada.  
Los largos dedos de Dean se cerraban con fuerza sobre el volante, como si el trozo de cuero fuera el cuello de la bestia y el se imaginara que lo retorcía.

Por un momento quiso hacer la broma de que le estaba haciendo daño a su nena. Pero esta murió cuando golpeo el volante con el puño y gruño un juramento ante lo lento que era ese trasto.

Ha llamado trasto...Al Impala....Dean había llamado trasto a la niña de sus ojos .

-No debí dejarlo solo.- mascullo mas para si que para otra cosa. Es mas, por un momento parecía que se había olvidado por completo de que estaba allí.- Estúpido, estúpido....- volvió a golpear el volante.

-Tranquilo....- intento calmar apretándose contra la pared por miedo a que el siguiente golpe fuera para el. Como es normal a Dean ni siquiera se le paso eso por la cabeza.-Ya te he dicho que he estado viviendo solo durante dos años .....-

-¿Y crees que en esos dos años no he estado preocupado?-corto el cazador dando un volantazo y adelantando a un camión de una forma muy poco segura.

-Lo supongo pero...- carraspeo con el corazón en un puño. Aquel adelantamiento casi hace que Sam se orinara encima.

-No me he pasado esos dos años de mierda cuidándote para que te mueras ahora. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.- gruño molesto.

¿Que?….Espera....¿Qué? .

-¿Cuidar?….¿Como que cuidar?-casi chillo.

Dean lo miro de reojo, apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea, como si alguien que tuviera una boca como esa pudiera conseguirlo.

-Nada.-mascullo.

-No...has dicho algo y quiero que me lo cuentes.- señalo el salpicadero con el dedo índice, dándole a entender que no dejaría pasar el tema.

-Ahora no podemos, Sammy. El capullo de tu gemelo esta...-

-Esta camino al hotel, así que levanta el pie del acelerador que vamos a matarnos y cuéntame a que viene eso de que has estado cuidándome durante esos dos años.-

Tal vez fuera por la presión emocional en la que Dean se hallaba sometido en ese momento o por culpa de algún poder cósmico pero el caso era que el motor dejo de rugir como un león y el cuentakilómetros bajo hasta una velocidad prudencial.

El psíquico pudo observar como todo el cuerpo de su hermano se hundía en el asiento. Sus hombros caían de forma pesada y su cara se entristecía de una forma que nunca había visto.

-No te enfades conmigo ¿Vale?- se le encogió el corazón al oír ese susurro. No dijo nada. Solo aguardo en silencio hasta que el cazador consiguiera armarse de valor para hablar. Tardo un kilómetro en hacerlo pero lo hizo. Hablo de forma pausada, lenta, como si le costara respirar.- Habían pasado dos semanas desde que te fuiste y un caso nos llevo cerca de Stanford.-se sorprendió de no haberse enterado de nada de eso. Durante los primeros meses siempre ojeaba el periódico por si detectaba algún caso.- Le suplique a papa que podíamos ir a verte, preguntarte como estabas y todo eso. Pero se negó...- soltó una sonrisa que parecía un rictus de muerte.- supongo que aun le duraba el enfado. El caso fue que cuando terminamos de matar al bicho me escape con una excusa tonta.-Sammy parpadeo sin poder creerse que Dean engañara a John Winchester.- Le dije que iba a buscarme una chica para descargar tensiones.-agrego como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.-No me costo mucho encontrarte. Le sacabas media cabeza a todos tus compañeros.- soltó con orgullo como si fuera el que le hubiera dado sus genes para ser alto y no John y Mary.- Me dije a mi mismo que solo era un vistazo. Comprobar que estabas bien e irme.-deslizo la mano por el aire al decirlo para reforzar sus palabras de que era entrar y salir.- Pero entonces vi algo....-

-¿Algo?-frunció el gesto ante el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que se arrastraba por ella. Por un momento creyó que se había comido un trozo de acero o algo parecido.

-Un polstergeist.- la boca de Sam cayo formando una O perfecta ante esa revelación. Siempre le había parecido extraño que en Stanford nunca hubiera habido presencia sobrenatural. Sobre todo habiendo un Winchester cerca.- No tarde mucho en cazarlo, de echo fue tan fácil que resulto hasta humillante. A partir de entonces le dije a papa que quería cazar solo, me costo lo mío convencerlo. Tuve que hacerle ver que así cubriríamos mas terreno para encontrar al Demonio de Ojos Amarillos. Fue entonces cuando me regalo el Impala. Y así tuve la libertad suficiente para pasarme por esa estúpida universidad plagada de fantasmas, hipogrifos, polstergeist, brujas y toda esa mierda.....Así pude mantenerte a salvo.-

Eso sin duda alguna aclaraba muchas cosas. No es que la universidad fuera una especie de lugar neutro o algo parecido. Es que Dean se encargaba de matarlo. El nudo de su garganta cayo como un peso muerto sobre su estomago, golpeándole como si Mike Tyson le hubiera mandado un directo a la barriga.

-Nunca vi el coche.- susurro aguantando las lagrimas.- Nunca te vi.-

-Nunca quise que me vieras.- Otro directo, solo que esta vez fue al corazón.- Dejaste bien claro que no querías saber nada de nosotros....que no querías saber nada de ....Mi.-

Mike Tyson acababa de hundir el puño en su pecho para arrancarle el corazón y pisotearlo a placer.

Una lagrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del psíquico al darse cuenta de lo idiota que había sido durante todo esos años. Siempre pensó que Dean no había luchado por su relación porque no le importaba, porque era el macho alfa y tenia chicas suficientes para saciar su sed de sexo pero ahora...ante las palabras heridas de su hermano se dio cuenta de que no había luchado porque el no quería. Porque Sam Winchester, el listo de la familia, no quería que le siguiera tocando. Y Dean como buen hermano respeto su decisión.

Era un egoísta .

¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido el cazador desde que volvieron a juntarse?

¿Diez? ¿Cien?...

Ya ni las recordaba.

Mastico el aire que parecía haberse condensado en el pequeño habitáculo y sin saber muy bien porque pregunto:

-¿Me quieres?-

Sintió como su Nuez de Adán subía y bajaba con dificultad mientras esperaba la respuesta. Una sonrisa dolida y cansada apareció en el rostro del cazador. Los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta cuando los grandes ojos verdes se giraron para mirarlo.

-Claro que te quiero. Eres mi hermano.-

-No, Dean.....-Tosió el psíquico al ver que no comprendía lo que quería decir. No se refería a si lo quería como sangre de la misma sangre sino si seguía queriéndole de la misma manera de antes que abriera ese agujero que tenia por boca y le prohibiera el tocarlo- Quiero decir si....¿Me quieres?-pregunto enfatizando las palabras.

La sonrisa cansada se agrando mas y al psíquico le pareció que esa misma conversación la habían tenido un sin fin de veces. Rebusco en su mente pero no encontró rastro de tales palabras.

-Eres mi hermano, Sammy.-

El tono dulce que utilizo le dejo sin aire. Se sintió como si el Sr Tyson en ese momento hubiera pegado su corazón con pegamento y se lo hubiera introducido dentro del pecho de la misma forma que si le hubiera mandado un puñetazo.

Sin duda era una buena metáfora porque se sentía, no shockeado sino golpeado con años y años de hablar de un tema que el dominaba y descubrir de repente que era un completo ignorante.

Desde que tiene uso de razón Dean siempre había dicho lo mismo.

Eres mi hermano, Sammy .

Siempre pensó que era como una obligación para el.

Dean le llevaba al colegio porque Eres mi hermano, Sammy, Dean le ayudaba a hacer los deberes porque Eres mi hermano, Sammy,  
Dean le enseñaba a disparar porque Eres mi hermano, Sammy. Le enseñaba a besar porque Eres mi puñetero hermano, Sam .

 

¿Nunca vas a dejar de cuidarme, verdad?/ Eres mi hermano

Se lo había dicho hacia escasos minutos y ni siquiera cayo en la cuenta de lo que le decia.

El cansancio desapareció de la sonrisa de Dean cuando por fin lo comprendió.

Su hermano se había pasado años diciéndole que le quería, que lo amaba como siempre Sam había deseado que lo amaran y el lo descubría una tarde cualquiera, sentado en el Impala, por culpa de que su otro yo se había metido en la boca del lobo sin saberlo.

¿Quién dijo que Samuel Winchester era el listo de la familia? .

 

-Ah...- fue lo único que pudo decir ante el nuevo mundo que se acababa de abrir ante sus ojos.

-Si....Ah...- Dean soltó una amarga risita y reduciendo la velocidad informo.

Guardaron silencio durante un instante en el que Sammy estuvo repitiendo las palabras del cazador en su mente. Tardo en darse cuenta de una cosa:

-Hipogrifo....-repitió en un jadeo, giro la cabeza para ver si era mentira o no pero la sonrisa de su hermano se ensancho de esa forma orgullosa que decía claramente: ¿A que soy cojonudo?. Lo cace yo solo . -¿Quieres decir que en Stanford cazaste aun Hipogrifo?-

-Es una gran historia....quizá algún día te la cuente.-pico girando el volante y entrando en el aparcamiento del hotel.

CONTINUARA.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si los dos años que estuvo fuera no hubieran corrido, ni la universidad hubiera existido.

Sammy oía emocionado como su hermano le contaba la historia de como cazo a un Hipogrifo EN SU FACULTAD y como nadie, pero absolutamente nadie se había enterado del escándalo que con ello acarreo. Casi podía imaginarse a Dean sentado sobre la bestia, montándolo como si fuera un caballo salvaje y asegurándole de que en cuanto se bajara echaría los hígados pero que matarlo, la mataría.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió el porque Dean le tenia miedo a volar.

Ese bicho había echo un picado digno de Superman con el montado en su lomo, haciendo que casi se le salieran el corazón por la boca.

Pero lo importante en si no era la historia que oía mientras buscaban aparcamiento, ni la recién descubierta información de que nunca estuvo solo (ni siquiera cuando creía que era así), lo verdaderamente importante es que estaban hablando, ESTABAN HABLANDO. El y Dean...Hablando...Exactamente igual que antes de decirle que no quería que lo tocara nunca mas, hablaban como cuando se quedaban tirados sobre la cama horas después de haberse besado hasta que se le caían los labios. Hablando de todo y nada. Riendo de cosas que ambos consideraban gilipolleces pero de las que no podían ni querian evitar.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en el sitio al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban sonriendo. Dean con esa sonrisita de medio lado al fardar sobre una extraordinaria cacería y Sam deleitándose en las expresiones gárrulas y bastas que su hermano utilizaba para narrar.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo una epifanía.

Gandhi las tuvo seguramente después de haber pasado por una huelga de hambre, la hermana Teresa de Calcuta la habría descubierto mirando a los ojos de un niño enfermo.

El...

El la descubrió cuando su hermano llamaba hijo de puta a una bestia mitológica que supuestamente no debía existir nada mas que en los libros.

Asi eran los Winchester.

No había escapado de su padre y de su estúpida venganza, había escapado de Dean. De todo lo que Dean le hacia sentir y que el pastor Jim y ese Dios al que rezaba le decían que estaba mal.

Que era pecado.

Había escapado del amor.

Que iluso había sido al pensar que podía huir.

John Winchester les había preparado para cazar a todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales, esos que hacen que hagas cosas que nunca, pero nunca harías. Jamás se le ocurrió prepararlos para cupido.

Ese si que era un hijo de Satanás que cuando te coge no te suelta. No importa cuanta sal derrames a tu alrededor ni cuantos exorcismos te sepas. Una vez te toca, eres suyo para siempre. No le vale la negación porque cuantas mas veces digas que no mas daño te hace, no le importa que pongas de distancia varios kilómetros de tierra porque se te mete en el cerebro y no te deja dormir, ni pensar, NI SIQUIERA COMER. Lo único que puedes hacer es tragar aire y decir que si, que estas enamorado hasta las trancas del tío que esta sentado a tu lado que no solo es un hombre sino que para colmo de males es tu hermano, el que se arrancaría el alma por ti, pero sigue siendo tu hermano. Joder.

Cuando por fin Sammy descubre eso se da cuenta de que la palabra Incesto es solo eso: Una palabra. Y no precisamente la mas bonita del diccionario.

Así que cuando el coche se para en un frenazo un poco mas brusco (porque en ese momento Dean ha encontrado el aparcamiento perfecto para su nena) sacándolo de sus pensamientos lo único que puede hacer es quedarse mirándolo, como si por primera vez, después de un cuarto de siglo, lo viera. Y lo que ve sin duda es lo mas bonito que existe sobre el planeta.

Es Dean con medio cuerpo volteado para poder aparcar el coche de culo. El brazo apoyado sobre el respaldal del asiento y los ojos fijos en maletero , midiendo la distancia entre el y la pared para no arañarlo. Como es normal aparca sin problemas, haciendo que el coche se deslice suavemente por el pavimento, exactamente igual que es el en la cama (por mucho que a Dean le duela) porque Sammy sabe que por fuera será el tipo mas duro con el que se puede topar, pero por dentro el cazador es un montón de algodón de azúcar que le gusta que le susurren cosas al oído. Cosas dulces y estúpidas por las que le pegaría un tiro si se lo susurraba fuera de la cama.

Tal vez por eso cuando saca las llaves del contacto y se inclina para abrir la puerta y salir cierra la mano sobre su brazo y tira de el de forma suave. Nada de empujones, ni agarrones. Solo un leve tirón, un tirón que alguien tan fuerte como Dean no debería sentir pero que consigue que se incline hacia el. Sammy no puede apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes, de ver como la pupila se dilata hasta prácticamente extinguir el color, Dean respira fuerte y rápido, como si llevara toda la noche eliminando zombies o algo parecido. El psíquico sabe que un sin fin de palabras se apelotonan en la mente del cazador. Un montón de chorradas en plan:

Dijiste que no querías. Dijiste que no te tocara. Dijiste que solo éramos hermanos.

Es la primera vez en su vida que piensa que habla demasiado.

El corazon se le para cuando el mayor de los Winchester se lame los labios, tal vez para hablar o tal vez para empezar a exorcizarlo pero es demasiado tarde por que el aire del coche se condensa de tal forma que empieza a impregnar los cristales del coche.

El pequeño recuerdo de la noche pasada, con su hermano en la habitación del hotel gritándole que parecía un perro en celo aparece en su mente y por un segundo. Un microsegundo. Cree que es un error. Un gran, gigantesco y mayúsculo error. Por que en el momento que se incline un poco mas y salve la distancia entre ambos para besarlo, Dean lo sacara del coche con un sin fin de juramentos y diciéndole que sin duda es el Sam endemoniado porque el autentico Samuel Winchester no lo besaría en el coche después de tanto tiempo.

Espera....Y espera.

Pero Dean no se mueve y es entonces cuando se lía la manta a la cabeza y le besa. Puede que el cazador no se hubiera movido porque creía que iba a decirle algo pero francamente no le importa. Porque por fin, después de 802 días y una semana, se han vuelto a besar.

Al principio solo es un roce de labios, sabe que Dean es un hombre lento para los sentimientos y todo eso (a pesar de ser terriblemente dulce), así que aguanta las ganas de meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla y rozar ambas caderas.

Se aguanta las ganas mientras que su hermano ata cabos sobre lo que esta pasando, sobre que se están besando. No tarda tanto como creía, cuando quiere darse cuenta le esta devolviendo el beso. Besos cortos de los que se deleitan en la boca del otro.

Un escalofrió le recorre el espinazo al oír como el silencio es solo interrumpido por los labios al chocar. Un fuerte suspiro se escapa de la garganta del cazador haciendo que una sonrisa se escape de la garganta de Sammy. Dean y sus suspiros de placer fue lo que lo casi le hace enloquecer cuando solo tenia quince años. Y al parecer eso no ha cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando se separa (porque es Dean el que se separa) siente los largos dedos de su hermano sobre su boca, medio parándolo y medio acariciándole los labios. El mayor de los Winchester jadea, traga saliva con dificultad y sino fuera por la sombra de barba Sammy juraría que podría pasar por una mujer.

-No es que me queje pero....- un gran suspiro llena el habitáculo que es el coche.- ¿Que pasa con todo eso de nada de tocarse?- hablo bajo y con la voz cargada de lujuria. Sammy tuvo que hacer serios esfuerzos para no lanzarse encima de el e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-He descubierto lo gilipollas que he sido.-

Dean se separo un poco, lo justo para poder ver su rostro. El pánico se apodero de los huesos Sammy al ver su expresión. Era una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa. Por un momento el menor de los Winchester se vio a si mismo expulsado del coche y pateado hasta escupir sangre. Pero solo duro un momento porque Dean sonrió de esa forma que tan solo utilizaba en esos momentos rosas que tantos criticaba, una sonrisa tímida que apenas enseñaba dientes, arrugándosele los lados de los ojos y suspiro:

-Si que has tardado, mendrugo.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam se movía de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras esperaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que Dean lo llamara así de histérico?. Parecía al borde de un ataque al corazón.

Tal vez le había ocurrido algo a su otro yo, o peor aun, le había pasado algo a el. ¡¡DIOS¡¡ si eso era verdad......¿Qué haría?.

Maldijo su estampa, había tardado dos putos años en darse cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos a Dean, bueno, en realidad el capullo ese que los paro en la escalera fue el encargado de hacerle darse cuenta.

En cuanto ese...ese....imbecil de postal se les acerco sonriente pensó que tal vez quería preguntarles algo...no lo sabia, cualquier chorrada del Impala (no seria la primera vez que los paraban para eso) pero entonces el muy cretino empezó a sonreír en plan coqueto, hablándole a Dean de forma suave (como Sam sabia que le gustaba) y mirándolo como si fuera un bollito de nata. Y vale...VALE que Dean pueda ser un bollito pero es SU bollito y de nadie mas. ¿Vale?...pos vale.  
Casi le arranca la cabeza cuando le pregunto (muy poco disimulado, todo había que decirlo) que si quería podría acompañarlo para hacer “ya sabes que y en donde”. Esa simple frase casi le hace alzar el puño para romperle los dientes. Es que...es que....¿Cómo se puede ser tan poco disimulado? ¡¡Por Dios¡¡ Que el será el hermano pequeño pero gilipollas, no.

Tuvo que hacerse ver para que el ligon de playa lo viera. A el...que media casi dos metros...tuvo que subir el ultimo puñetero escalón para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Mandaba huevos.

Lo peor de todo no era que el tío ese intentara ligar con su hermano, lo peor era que este no parecía importarle que lo hiciera. Fue entonces cuando recordó todas esas veces que algún desconocido se acercaba al Impala y le preguntaba cuanto consumía.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en eso... En Dean con...otros....otros hombres. Siempre pensó que el era el único. ¿Mujeres?...Las mujeres no le importaban, nunca volvían dos veces al mismo sitio.. además.. Eran hombres por el amor del cielo...¿Cómo no se iban a acostar con mujeres?. Psssss.

Camino por el minúsculo cuarto imaginándoselo en una gasolinera cutre de carretera, con los pantalones bajados y un desconocido dándole por...

-ARRRGGGHHH...- pateo la papelera con tanta fuerza que esta termina estampándose contra la pared opuesta.

Se quedo en medio de la habitación, mirando como el pequeño trozo de metal gira sobre si mismo y choca de nuevo suavemente contra la pared. Siente la respiración rápido, con la sangre volando en sus venas y el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

¿Qué mierda le pasa?

Nunca ha perdido los estribos así.

Y cuando dice nunca dice NUNCA.

Dean es el que se pone a dar gritos cuando algo no le gusta.

El no...

El nunca...

El..

El....

Se le corta la respiración al darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

Esta celoso.

Y no celoso en plan...Bueno, vale..me molesta que te mire.

Sino en plan celoso de te arranco la cabeza como si quiera oses ponerle un dedo encima.

La revelación es tan fuerte que tiene que sentarse para poder digerirla. Se queda completamente clavado en el sitio, mirando los puntos de la pared que parecen burlarse de el. Es casi como si pudiera oírlos reírse. Y...espera un momento..no es que los puntos se rían....es que alguien se ríe....  
Se levanta tan rápido de la cama que tiene que guardar el equilibrio para no caerse de bruces hacia delante. Conoce esa risa, es la de Dean y se ríe exactamente igual que cuando esta excitado.  
Pero exactamente igual.  
Siente la sangre en ebullición. Esta molesto...no..esa no es la palabra adecuada, enfadado...no, esa tampoco...lo que esta..lo que esta es colérico. Salva la distancia que lo separa de la puerta con algo que se asemeja a la furia pero que sin duda la supera. Casi puede imaginarse al tipo ese, con sus grandes ojos de ligon de playa aplastando a Dean contra la pared, mordiéndole el cuello y lamiéndole la garganta hasta que maullé de esa forma femenina que solo el a escuchado y no...ósea, NO va a consentirlo.  
Ni siquiera recuerda que Dean no esta solo, que esta con su otro yo. Su mente lo racionaliza con que tal vez el cazador le haya dado esquinazo. Todo le da igual. Es la primera vez en su vida que siente la fría daga de los celos apuñalándolo y sinceramente no quiere volver a sentirlo.  
Abre la puerta con el corazón en la garganta y dispuesto a lanzar cuatro gritos a ese robahermanos y de paso darle un par de puñetazos. Se queda de una pieza en cuanto ve a Dean (llave en mano) con una sonrisa de medio lado que hacia siglos que no veía, tiene los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. Esta a punto de salir, pistola en mano para acribillar a ese tipo cuando se da cuenta de que su homologo esta igual que Dean. Con los labios hinchados y ....¿Esa es la expresión que pone cuando esta cachondo?. Ahora comprendía porque Dean le decía que parecía un sádico.  
De repente toda el enfado desaparece. Al parecer, no sabe como, todo se ha arreglado. Ya no ahí restricciones y Aleluya...se alegra mas de ello que si le hubiera tocado la lotería.  
Así que suelta una fuerte carcajada, cierra las manos sobre la chaqueta de su hermano mayor y le planta un beso mientras lo mete dentro de la habitación.  
Lo ultimo que escucha es la puerta cerrarse detrás de su otro yo que en ese momento dice:  
-Ahí que recuperar el tiempo perdido.-  
CONTINUARA.

¿Sabeis lo que pasa en el capi siguiente?XD....si, eso mismo...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9  
Nunca había dudado que su vida fuera extraña, de echo se enorgullecía de que lo fuera. No todo el mundo podía presumir de haber cazado fantasmas a la temprana edad de catorce años o de haber exorcizado a un sacerdote o decapitado un vampiro pero ahora, con la lengua de su hermano en la boca y el cuerpo de su doble apretándose contra su espalda se daba cuenta de que, en efecto, su vida era rara.

Rara de cojones.

La cosa empezó con el fugaz beso que Sam le dio antes de irse a investigar la fabrica para continuar con el dulce chocar de labios de Sammy en el coche y ahora...ahora...¿Como demonios había llegado a esa situación?  
Recordaba que había subido las escaleras envuelto en miradas cómplices y risitas excitadas. Nada de hablar a pesar de que un sin fin de cosas se morían por salir. Cosas como: ¿Que pasara con el otro Sam cuando descubra que se han besado? o ¿Porque demonios se cerro su hermano en banda aquel día hace tres años?  
Eran pregunta que tenia claro que obtendría respuesta, aunque también sabia que tendrían que esperar y no por nada, sino porque en ese momento que Sammy le levantaba la camisa, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba y sentía como Sam le mordisqueaba los pezones, perdía por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
-Es....Espe...Esperad...-jadeo poniéndose de puntillas cuando Sammy le levanto la barbilla con una de sus grandes manos y cerro los dientes sobre su cuello.- Sam...Sammy...un...un momento...-  
Cerro las manos sobre los hombros de Sam para intentar separarlo sin conseguirlo, ya que en ese momento deslizaba la lengua por todo su esternón, acariciando su garganta para luego cerrarla sobre su boca.  
Las piernas del cazador se convirtieron en gelatina ante ese beso desgarrador que casi le arranca la lengua, agradeció en su fuero interno que el otro Sam (Sammy) cerrara el brazo sobre su cintura con fuerza, tanto para mantenerlo de pie como para frotarse con el.  
Se estremeció al sentir las dos bocas en el cuello, una a cada lado, las dos respiraciones contra su oreja, resoplando como solo Sam sabia hacerlo. Enloqueciéndolo solo con oír la forma en la que gruñía y embestía contra su cuerpo sin llegar a hacer nada.  
Dean supo que tenia que parar lo que estaba pasando, sabia que debía poner los puntos sobre las I y aclarar su situación. No quería ser un polvo salvaje de una noche. Para eso estaban las camareras, no el. Se odio a si mismo por tener que darle la razón a su hermano de que cuando se excitaba se ponía extremadamente rosa. Algo que solo le pasaba con Sam porque que el recuerde con las "otras" nunca había tenido problemas. Aun así el pensamiento de parar era algo que se repetía en su mente pero que quedaba muy lejano.  
Un gritito de sorpresa y excitación se le escapo cuando Sam cerro las manos sobre su trasero con posesión y lo apretó contra el en una fuerte embestida, haciéndole chocar ambas erecciones. Prácticamente se derritió entre medio de los dos cuerpos, cuando si lo hizo fue al sentir la lengua de Sammy en su espalda, dibujando círculos sin sentido mientras iba descendiendo.  
Primero la nuca.  
Luego el omoplato izquierdo.  
Después el derecho.  
Se arqueo como un arco profiriendo un fuerte gemido cuando se deslizo por la curvatura de su espalda mientras le hacia cosquillas con el cabello.  
Tomo la decisión de hacerlos parar cuando oyó como sus pantalones caían al suelo, lejos de su cuerpo.  
Le habían quitado los pantalones y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. ¿Como demonios lo habían echo?. Jadeo sin importarle lo femenino que pudiera sonar al sentir los dientes de uno de sus hermanos en la nalga izquierda. Y fue entonces cuando dijo:  
-En serio...creo que deberíamos parar.-volvió a presionar un poco en los hombros de Sam para separarlo de su cuerpo. Curiosamente, esta vez el psíquico se dejo hacer y lo miro con los ojos completamente velados de lujuria. Joder. -¿No nos estamos precipitando un poquito?-pregunto con un intento de sonrisa que se volvió mueca al sentir la gran manaza de Sam agarrarlo de forma suave y bombearlo de forma perezosa.  
-¿A casi tres años le llamas precipitación?-jadeo el psíquico hablándole con ese tono que ...Oh..Dios...lo volvía loco.  
-Lo de hace tres años no fue....- siseo entre dientes, dejando la frase a medias al sentir como un dedo lo invadía lenta y apasionadamente. Dean no pudo evitar ponerse bizco al sentir ese picazón tan familiar y que había echado tanto de menos, cerro los dedos sobre los hombros de Sam sin importarle el clavarle las uñas, dejándose caer prácticamente encima de el debido a que sus rodillas empezaban a perder la batalla contra la gravedad.  
Para su suerte, Sam lo entendió perfectamente y le paso un brazo por debajo de la axila para sujetarle sin dejar de masturbarlo. El cazador escondió la cara en su hombro y gimoteo contra la suave piel. La mano de Sam gano velocidad mientras que Sammy sumaba un segundo dedo a su interior.  
-Cristo- mascullo arañando la espalda de su hermano.  
-Dean.....Dean....- llamo Sam empujándolo con su hombro, obligándole a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo. Le costo un buen rato enfocar la mirada pero lo consiguió. Sam lo miraba serio, como si en vez de tocarlo estuvieran metidos en medio de una cacería importante. Abrió la boca y con tono seco dijo algo que no entendió:  
-Necesito que te mantengas de pie.-  
¿Eh?...¿Como?...¿Cuando?....¿De pie?...¿Para...para que?  
Intento preguntar todo pero la mente se le cortocircuito, quedándose completamente en blanco cuando Sam se arrodillo delante de el e hizo desaparecer su miembro en la boca. Lo chupo con tantas ansias que por un momento Dean pensó que iba a absorberle el alma por la polla. Se mordió los labios, intentando que el maullido que se formaba en su garganta no se escapara. Sentir la boca de Sam "ahí" era la mejor sensación de todas pero si a eso le sumamos los dedos de Sammy...dilatándolo....  
Oh...joderjoderjoder....Sam ¿Que me estas haciendo?.  
Casi salta de su propia piel cuando un tercer dedo se sumo a los dos que ya estaban dentro de el.  
-Ey...ey...cuidado, vaquero que....¡¡Jesus¡¡-no le dio tiempo a terminar debido a que una cuarta falange se unió a todo el grupo- Sam....Sammy...¿Que...que estáis intentando?-pregunto revolviéndose entremedio de los dos cuerpos. No consiguió liberarse debido a que Sam paso uno de los brazos por debajo de su pierna izquierda, levantándola un poco e inmovilizándolo de paso.  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Dean.- susurro Sammy mordisqueándole la oreja sin dejar de dilatarlo.- No creo que pueda esperar mi turno.-  
El corazón se le paro en el sitio al comprender lo que se estaba fraguando. Sabia que su hermanito pequeño era un poco pervertido en la cama pero ¿Tanto?. Negó con la cabeza, no solo porque hacia siglos que el cazador no tenia ese tipo de relación, sino porque recordaba perfectamente el tamaño de Sam y como le dolía al sentarse cuando terminaban. Y no...ósea, NO iba a dejar que dos Sams con una polla del tamaño de un elefante le penetraran a la vez. Ya tenia las piernas demasiado arqueadas como para encima le pasara eso.  
-Me temo que no va a poder ser, chicos....Si tuviéramos lubricante no me importaría pero.....-chasqueo la lengua en un gesto de pena.- No tenemos.-  
Ya estaba, salvado por la campana. Sam no se atrevería a penetrarlo sin lubricante, lo cual significaba que la cosa terminaría entre mamadas y movimientos manuales. Algo que de por si no estaba nada mal comparado con la alternativa. De todas formas rezo en secreto a ese Dios del que su hermano hablaba porque no miraran en su bolsa de equipaje y descubrieran la pequeña botellita de Ky que guardaba para cuando tuviera sexo anal con la camarera de turno.  
-¿Quien a dicho que no teníamos?-rió Sammy a sus espaldas enseñándole dicha botella.  
Joder. Ahora comprendía donde se había metido el muy canalla mientras Sam le besaba de esa forma, lo había estado distrayendo mientras Sammy cogía el lubricante.  
¿Como demonios la habían encontrado?.  
-Recuerda que esta semana me tocaba a mi hacer la colada.-susurro como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja sin dejar de mover los dedos dentro de el.  
Dean casi pierde la cordura al imaginárselos a ambos dentro, tan grande y tan salvaje, porque todo lo dulce que era el en la cama, lo tenia Sam de bruto, no podia permitirlo. No va a permitirlo, da igual si le sacan una cabeza de altura, no va a dejarse....  
En ese momento Sam dibuja la punta de su miembro con la lengua a la vez que incrementa el movimiento de su mano, haciéndole perder por completo el hilo de sus pensamientos.  
Lo siguiente que siente es el frió del lubricante en el culo, cortándole de raíz un orgasmo que planeaba ser maravilloso. Lloriqueo como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado un juguete al verse negado del placer. Golpeo sin fuerza los hombros de Sam que en ese momento se incorporaba.  
-Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo...- ordeno en un jadeo trastabillando un poco hacia la derecha debido a que Sam no le había soltado la pierna . Tuvo que apoyar la espalda en Sammy y afianzar el pie derecho en el suelo. La pantorrilla se resintió al cargar todo su peso sobre esa pierna que para colmo de males estaba sobre la punta de los dedos.

-Continuaremos...los dos...pero después.- informo Sammy a su espalda deslizando los dedos fuera de su cuerpo y posicionando su miembro erecto en la dilatada entrada.

-Aun no estoy seguro de esto....- susurro con un toque de miedo en su voz.

-Shhhhhh...-

Dean inspiro hondo e intento pensar que no le dolería, que esos dedos tan grandes habían echo bien su trabajo dilatando pero se engañaba a si mismo.  
Sintió la punta de la polla de Sammy apretándose contra su entrada, presionando y abriéndose un camino que ya creía que nunca mas iba a ser utilizado de esa forma. Siseo entre dientes mirando al techo y arqueando el cuerpo. Sin duda alguna la mente le había pasado una mala pasada ya que no recordaba que su hermano fuera tan grande aun así la sensación de sentirse penetrado la primera vez después de tanto tiempo no fue tan ruda como la recordaba, es mas, fue hasta placentera, buena cuenta de ello dio el gran gemido que dio nada mas enfundarse Sammy. El psíquico permaneció dentro de el, quieto como una estatua mientras le llenaba el cuerpo de besos. El cazador notaba la respiración errática de ambos hombres en sus oídos. Tenia el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia atrás, prácticamente dejado de caer contra el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos mientras alzaba que con las manos intentaba mantener a distancia al Sam que se apretaba contra el.

No tuvo éxito porque los muy malditos sabían como hacer que bajara la guardia. Así que mientras Sammy le susurraba cosas al oído Sam le besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello, aprovechando que bajaba sus defensas para colocarse en la ya de por si ocupada entrada.

Sam alzo un poco mas su pierna izquierda, haciendo que le rodeara la cintura, un escalofrió le recorrió al sentir la cintura contra su muslo, era una sensación tan añorada. Le entro un ataque de pánico cuando el segundo miembro presiono con fuerza para poder entrar, gruño con fuerza e intento apartarlo pero no consiguió nada. Ambos parecían haber tomado la decisión de entrar costara lo que costara.  
Sam aprovecho que Sammy salía de su cuerpo para colarse dentro de el, consiguiendo así que ambos se enfundaran por completo. Obligándole a abrir mas las piernas. Dos gruesas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos ante la mezcla de dolor y placer.

Un sonoro grito lleno la habitación pero Dean no supo si era suyo o de sus dos hermanos. Creia que de el porque Dios, no creía que pudiera soportarlo. Dolía horrores. Tenia que quitárselos de encima, tenia que hacerlo. Manoteo con fuerza, empujo, maldijo e incluso escupió pero solo consiguió que ambos hombres se excitaran mas, apretándose contra su cuerpo.

-Saaaaaaaam.- lloro sintiendo como mas lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas.- Duele...Duele...- sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenia echo el cuerpo hacía atrás y apoyo las manos en el vientre bajo del psíquico para intentar separarlo. No pudo evitar excitarse al ver el cuerpo de su hermano y el suyo unidos de esa forma.

Sintió la lengua de Sammy lamerle la cara recogiendo así el agua salada que surcaban su rostro mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que comprendía que le dolía y que intentarían ser cuidadoso pero eso a Dean le importaba muy poco porque...JODER...dolía como el Infierno y....

-Te he echado tanto de menos.-jadeo Sammy besándole castamente detrás de la oreja, como sino le estuvieran destrozando.

-Prácticamente me he vuelto loco sin ti.- continuo Sam

-La próxima vez que intente dejarte átame a la cama.- siguió Sammy  
Maldito niño que sabia darle la vuelta a todo.  
El caso fue que consiguió que el dolor disminuyera lo bastante como para disfrutar de lo que le estaban haciendo. La cosa mejoro cuando empezaron a moverse.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Oh DiosjoderDiosCristo…DEAN.  
Ese era básicamente el único pensamiento que nublaba el pensamiento de Sam nada mas entrar dentro del cazador. Lo sentía todo, no solo la polla de su otro yo aplastándose contra suya, rozándose la una con la otra al entrar y al salir de Dean. Eso en si era mucho pero lo mejor, LO MEJOR sin dudas era sentir a su hermano. Hundir los dedos en su muslo, el brazo rodeándole un costado arañándole las costillas, su respiración agitada y claro esta...su expresión de dolor.  
Sam sentía el corazón latir contra sus costillas con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro que se le iba a salir cuando la mano de Dean se planto sobre su vientre bajo, al principio para intentar apartarlo y ahora para poder mantener el equilibrio. Se quedo fijamente mirando aquella gran mano que con el pulgar rozaba su vello pubico y sobre la cual descansaba el miembro erecto como la roca del cazador.  
Jadeo con fuerza sin dejar de penetrarlo mientras se imaginaba a Dean tocándose a si mismo. Quiso soltar el muslo del cazador y masturbarlo pero le fue imposible ya que si lo hacia los tres terminarían en el suelo con el espinazo roto, así que alzo la mirada y se concentro en la expresión de placer de su hermano.  
Tenia la cabeza dejada de caer sobre el hombro de su homologo que en ese momento le mordía el cuello como si fuera un vampiro mientras le embestía, los ojos en blanco y la boca torcida en una mueca de placer y dolor. Sam deseo estar en esa boca, correrse dentro de ella pero sin duda alguna lo que estaban haciendo era muchísimo mejor. Así que empujo un poco mas fuerte dentro del cuerpo del cazador sin importarle que en ese momento su gemelo hiciera lo mismo. La expresión de Dean no pudo excitarlo mas: Las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos abiertos como platos y las uñas clavada en sus hombros como si de una dulce mujercita se tratara.  
Repitió la operación con un poco mas de fuerza provocando que un maullido ahogado se escapara de la boca torcida del cazador.  
Fue ahí cuando perdieron el control.  
Entrando ambos al unísono, recreándose en los gemidos de dolor y placer de su hermano mayor mientras lo apretaban y lo amasaban contra su cuerpo, dejando regueros de saliva y señales de mordeduras por todo su cuello.  
El salvaje baile tardo varios minutos en los que Sam sintio como Dean entre gritaba y gemía.  
El orgasmo golpeo a los dos psíquicos a la vez en cuanto Dean gruño la orden de que se corrieran de una puta vez. Era algo que era superior a sus fuerzas, el psíquico sabia que el cazador era de lo mas pasteloso en la cama, por eso se corría como un principiante cuando se ponía en ese plan de sargento dominante y le hablaba soltando tacos. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
El cuerpo de Dean cayo sobre la cama como un saco de patatas, cubierto de sudor y apestando a sexo. Sentía el fuerte palpitar en el culo, debido a lo que acababa de pasar y se sintió un poco culpable por no estar enfadado, es mas casi estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Puede que le doliera el trasero durante una semana pero por fin las cosas con Sam se habían arreglado.  
Todo lo demás no importaba  
Resoplo con una sonrisa en la cara, ni siquiera le importaba el no haberse corrido, por el sus dos hermanitos podían echarse a dormir a su lado y el estaría tan campante.  
Dio un respingo en el sitio al sentir cuatro pares de manos sobre sus muslos, miro hacia abajo y lo que vio le sirvió para que su ya de por si duro miembro se estirara un poco mas, arrancándole una mueca de dolor.  
-Chicos...dejadme descansar, creo que deberíamos dormir un poco.- jadeo tragando saliva.  
-Ya dormirás cuando estés muerto.- informo tajante uno de los dos, no sabia cual, estaban desnudos, no podía distinguirlos.  
-Pero..pero...OH JODERRRRRRR.-  
Se arqueo contra el colchón, flexionando las rodillas y separando mas las piernas cuando ambas bocas se cerraron a la vez sobre su miembro y empezaron a absorber y lamer como si el alma se les fuera en ello.  
Dean rodó los ojos, se contorsiono e intento por todos los medios durar pero le fue imposible ya que mientras uno de los dos Sams le lamía todo el miembro, el otro absorbía con fuerza sus testículos. Cerro los dedos sobre las sabanas y se incorporo justo a tiempo de ver como sus dos hermanos cerraban la boca sobre la punta de su miembro y recibían los frutos de su trabajo haciendo que el orgasmo se alargara hasta convertirse en un segundo debido a que ningun de los dos dejo de lamerlo con ansias, como si no se hubiera corrido ya una vez.  
Cayo sobre la cama completamente exhausto. Los brazos le pesaban, las piernas le ardían y el palpitar de su ano parecía no cesar pero le importo todo un comino porque justo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido sintió como la cama se hundía debido al peso de dos grandes cuerpos, medio segundo después se había dormido rodeado por sus dos hermanos pequeños.

CONTINUARA.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Unos suaves besos le fueron arrancando lentamente de los brazos de Morfeo. La frente, la mejillas, la punta de la nariz. Dean sonrió aun completamente dormido, sabia quien era el artífice de todo ese despliegue amatorio.

Sam

Ronroneo como un gatito, estirándose y entrelazando las piernas contra las de su hermano que sabia perfectamente lo que lo gustaba después de una dura sesión de sexo: que lo mimaran.  
Abrió los ojos en el justo momento en el que Sam cerraba los labios sobre los suyos en un largo beso sin lengua. Soltó un jadeo de entre dolor y placer al sentir la mano del psíquico deslizándose por su trasero para luego cerrarse sobre la nalga derecha con fuerza. El palpitar de su culo le hizo rememorar lo que había pasado antes de que cayera dormido.

Un toque de pánico le invadió cuando se imagino un segundo asalto. No es que no le hubiera gustado la doble penetración, era que no se creía capaz de volver a soportarla.

-Sammy...- dijo entre besos intentando apartarlo suavemente.

-Sam.- corrigió sin apartarse, haciéndole notar a Dean su erección contra la cadera..

-¿Dónde esta Sammy?-pregunto sentándose sobre la cama, ignorando por completo los besos que le llenaban el cuello y empezaban a caer por su espalda.

-Esta en la ducha.- ronroneo Sam mordiéndole el hombro. –Yo me he quedado para cuidarte.- Dean se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos del psíquico acariciarle los costados, se mordió el labio preguntándose si debía ir a comprobar que su otro hermano estuviera bien o quedarse con Sam en la cama.- Tranquilo, saldrá pronto. Deberíamos aprovechar que estamos solos.- maulló lamiéndole la línea de la mandíbula.

Si Dean fuera como siempre cuando esta en la cama y no un pasteloso de mierda de seguro que sonreiría ampliamente y se tiraria en plancha encima del psíquico pero vamos...que Sam le diga eso después de haberse pirado sin siquiera despedirse unos meses antes de prohibirle explícitamente que nada de tocarse...Es para enfadarse como mínimo.

-¿Y que se supone que quieres hacer?- gruñe sentándose en la cama y mirándolo molesto. Una cosa es que haya accedido a una doble penetración y otra muy distinta que Sam lo trate como una puta.  
El rostro del menor se frunce en una mueca de no comprender, Dean ve como sus ojos miran de un lado a otro, parecía si se estuviera devanando los sesos en que había dicho para que se pusiera así...como si no supiera que acababa de proponerle sexo salvaje aprovechando que estaban solos.

-Ehhhhh....pensaba hablar sobre el caso y decirte lo que he descubierto en la fabrica.-

Oh....Era eso

Se sintió terriblemente mal por haber pensado todo eso en tan poco tiempo. ¿Cómo se le podia haber pasado por la mente que Sam lo utilizara de esa manera?.

Será capullo.

Como es normal el síquico se molesto bastante ante ese comportamiento, Dean vio como se dejo caer sobre la cama, entrelazando los dedos sobre el estomago y mirando al techo con la mandíbula apretada.

Lo dicho..un capullo.

-Sam....Sam....lo, lo siento...- se disculpo inclinándose un poco hacia el, si a un gruñido molesto se le podía llamar respuesta entonces obtuvo varias de ellas. El estomago se le encogió. Habían arreglado lo de su relación y va el y lo jode con una puta frase. JODER.  
Se pregunto que demonios podía hacer para arreglarlo, rebusco en su mente y una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro.

-Saaaam.- canturreo incorporándose sobre sus rodillas y sentándose sobre el. Exactamente igual que la ultima vez que se acostaron juntos.

El menor de los Winchester se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos de Dean recorrerle los costados con la yema de los dedos provocándole una risita.

-Déjame.- gruño intentando hacerse el duro.

-Vamos, Sam...cuéntame lo que has descubierto.- animo rozándose “inocentemente” contra su miembro fláccido.

-¿Para que?....No te interesa.- respondió poniendo pucheros.  
Una franca sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del cazador al verlo con esa expresión de cachorro apaleado, tan parecido y tan distinto a cuando estaban juntos.

Deslizo las manos por el gran pecho de su hermano, contando los abdominales con dos dedos que iban fingiendo que caminaban de uno a otro, dibujo la aureola del pezón izquierdo para luego subir hasta el hueco de su garganta. Sintió como la Nuez de Adán subir y bajar bajo sus dedos al tragar, se estremeció.

-Que si me interesaaaaaa.- ronroneo sonriendo al sentir como el miembro de su hermano cobraba vida de forma perezosa, empezando a apretarse contra sus nalgas. – Anda ...cuéntamelo.- ordeno de forma suave mientras movía sobre su erección sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Sam jadeo con fuerza y no pudo evitar cerrar las manos sobre las caderas del cazador, obligándole a moverse un poco mas despacio y en el punto exacto. Un gemido de pura satisfacción se escapo de los labios de Dean que se incorporo sobre si mismo, apoyando ambas manos sobre su abdomen y rozándose con el.

-Cuéntame.-ordeno en un jadeo mientras se acariciaba los labios resecos con la lengua.

La sangre del psíquico se concentro entre sus piernas al ver semejante espectáculo. Se maldijo infinitesimalmente por haber sido tan estúpido y haberse fustigado porque lo que hacían era pecado. Y si lo era, iría gustoso al Infierno, además, seguro que allí conocía a bastante gente.

-El ataque fue cometido por .....-hizo una mueca cuando Dean roto las caderas, aplastando su erección de una forma que lo hizo gruñir de placer.

-Al menos tres de esas criaturas.-termino el cazador sin dejar de moverse.

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto deslizando las manos por las caderas de su amante, pasando por la estrecha cintura para luego una cerrarse sobre el grueso cuello del cazador mientras la otra le acariciaba la mejilla. La respuesta de Dean no se hizo esperar, se contorsiono de esa forma que ambos sabían que era demasiado femenina, ronroneando como si fuera un gatito y ladeando la cara lo justo para poder meterse el dedo índice en la boca.- Joder....- mascullo el psíquico, el simple echo de sentir los labios de su hermano rodeándole el dedo hizo que la polla se le pusiera dura de golpe.

-El hombre al que fuimos a interrogar....- aclaro.  
Sin duda eso aclaraba bastante, por eso le había llamado al borde de la histeria.

-Vi marcas....- continuo deslizando la mano que se cerraba sobre su garganta por todo el cuerpo, volviéndola a poner sobre la cadera y amasándola con fuerza. Dean soltó una pequeña risita excitada al sentirlo pero no dijo nada, solo siguió moviéndose mientras volvía a meterse el dedo en la boca, chupandolo de esa forma que lo estaba volviendo loco.- Habían dos marcas diferentes de uñas, visiblemente mas pequeñas y una mas grande.- tartamudeo.

-Me parece que hemos encontrado todo un nido.- Sam asintió ante esa ultima frase pero no oyó las palabras, ni entendió su significado. De echo Dean podría haber hablado en alemán que el se habría quedado tan pancho.-¿Algo mas?-pregunto en una sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Creo que ...no.-

-Bien....-

Dicho eso el cazador se agacho y le beso en los labios, un beso carente de lujuria pero cargado de pasión, Sam degusto el beso con fascinación. No podía creerse que el que lo besaba fuera el mismo Dean Winchester que se negaba a hablar de sentimientos, que decía que no pensaba quedarse escribiendo poesía mientras esperaba a la muerte. Ese beso era amor puro, el típico del que el cazador se ríe a mandíbula batiente cuando lo ve en una película y sin embargo aquí estaba, subido encima de el, rozándose de forma perezosa y tranquila como si esa noche no tuvieran que cazar una pequeña manada de monstruos de dientes afilados. Sam alargo el cuello y profundizo en el beso un poco mas mientras ambas manos se cerraban sobre las caderas del cazador, tirando un poco de ellas para levantarlo lo justo y entrar en el. El maullido que lleno la habitación fue tan intenso que por un momento Sam pensó que se correría sin necesidad de moverse.

-Es...Espera...- ordeno el cazador volviendo a incorporarse, sentándose sobre el y poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen, exactamente igual como estaba cuando empezaron a hablar.  
El menor de los Winchester se quedo quieto, a la espera de lo que su amante fuera a hacer. Algo se le movió dentro cuando Dean lo miro fijamente, con los ojos velados por una sana dosis de lujuria, las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa de que todo estaba bien. Comprendió lo que estaba pasando cuando Dean empezó a moverse despacio sobre el, marcando un ritmo pausado que nunca habían compartido. Quiso golpearse contra la mesa de noche por no haberlo visto antes.

Estaban haciendo el amor.

Joder..

Sam sintió como sus ojos se abrían como platos a la vez que sus pies se clavaban en el colchón para entrar un poco mas dentro de su hermano que en ese momento se mordía los labios, excitado.  
El cazador cabalgo sobre el con un ritmo lento, pausado, recreándose en las embestidas y susurrándole cosas al oído que negaría haber dicho cuando salieran de la habitación. Por una vez en su vida sexual Sam sintió que no tenia necesidad de sentir el orgasmo, que podría pasarse allí acostado, entre las piernas del cazador todo el santo día, con una erección de mil demonios y ni siquiera protestaría.  
Se deleito en el cuerpo que se movía sobre el, apreciando las diferencias que se habían apropiado de el desde la ultima vez que lo vio, que a decir verdad eran bastantes. Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta como la puerta del baño se abría, fue Dean el encargado de decírselo.

-Oh....vaya...parece que ya no estamos solos.- sonrió sin dejar de montarlo.

-¿Os molesto?- pregunto Sammy en un ronroneo divertido.

A Sam le recorrió un pequeño pinchazo de celos al ver como Dean se encogía excitado ante el suave mordisco que le dio el nuevo invitado en el hombro pero enseguida descarto el sentimiento.

No podía sentir celos de si mismo.

-Tu nunca molestas, Sammy.- jadeo el mayor alzando la mano y enterrando los dedos en su larga melena húmeda.

Sam se excito horriblemente al ver como Dean besaba a su otro yo sin dejar de montarlo, un beso igual que le había dado a el escasos segundos antes. Tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no embestir con todas sus fuerzas y romper el momento.

Con una tranquilidad que no el sentía vio como Sammy deslizaba las manos por el sudoroso cuerpo de Dean, colocando una en su nuca y la otra cerrándola sobre su erección.

-Me alegro de oír eso.-

A partir de ahí todo fueron suspiros, besos, caricias y amor por los cuatros costados. No es que a Sam no le gustara hacer el amor, de echo le encantaba hacerlo pero tenia que reconocer que con Dean deshaciéndose de esa manera entremedio de los dos era algo difícil el no empujar con todas sus fuerzas, morderlo y apretarlo con las manos. Pero comprendía que a su hermano mayor le gustaba hacerlo así, despacio y recreándose en las caricias y la verdad era que lo necesitaban.

Después de tantos años necesitaban sentirse.

Así que llegaron a una especie de pacto sin decir una sola palabra, primero lo hacían de la forma que a Dean le gustaba y luego de la que le gustaba a Sam.  
La cosa no pudo ser mas placentera. Dean se corrió al poco tiempo de que Sammy empezara a bombearlo con un gruñido de placer que consiguió enloquecerlos.  
Ambos hicieron que el cazador se incorporara y se sentara sobre un húmedo Sammy que se desplomo sobre el sillón. Los tres rieron ante la broma del mas mayor de que no iba a poder sentarse en un mes cuando se penetro a si mismo con el miembro del otro yo de Sam que jadeo con fuerza al entrar en el.  
El psíquico se quedo de pie, delante de los dos amantes. Sammy tumbado sobre el sofá, con los tobillos cruzados y agarrando de las caderas a un Dean que le daba la espalda, mirándolo con una expresión de puro placer en el rostro.  
Su mano viajo sin su permiso hasta su erección, acariciándose ante el espectáculo.  
Podía ver como Sammy apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras apretaba los pies en el suelo para entrar y salir de Dean que en ese momento alargaba las manos y lo agarraba de la cintura. Sam no se movió del sitio al no comprender lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ven.- fue lo único que dijo tirando de el suavemente.

Las rodillas del psíquico temblaron cuando Dean se metió su miembro en la boca y empezó a chuparlo con fuerza. Sam se puso bizco debido al placer que eso le provoco.  
Ninguno de los dos psíquicos pudieron evitar hablar sucio después de eso. Ambos sabían que a Dean le gustaban las cosas bonitas pero ...¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, podría decir algo dulce cuando uno de ellos se estaba follado su culo y el otro su boca?.  
Era imposible.  
De todas formas ya dirían cosas dulces la próxima vez, cuando se corrieran, que era cuando le tocaba a Dean.  
La tarde se convirtió en noche entre jadeos, orgasmos y juramentos. Los dos Sam llevaron varias veces a la cima del placer a Dean, tanto con sus bocas como con sus manos. Eso era algo que extrañaba a Sam. Que su hermano fuera pasivo. Sobre todo cuando había quedado bien claro que Dean era una especie de macho alfa... Tal vez era todo fachada O es que con el todo era diferente.  
Pero eso bien poco le importo a Sam que en ese momento dormía completamente encogido (igual que su otro yo), abrazado a su hermano que roncaba, exhausto en el centro de la cama, con las piernas separadas y los brazos cerrados con posesión sobre el cuello de ellos dos.  
En ese momento supo que si el mundo se destruyera le daría igual. Porque por fin se habían reencontrado. Después de haber estado bailándose el agua por fin volvían estar juntos.  
Lo demás no importaba.

CONTINUARA.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Dean silbo entre dientes al sentir el agua fría deslizarse por su zona intima mientras se hacia la firme promesa de que pasaría una buena temporada hasta que Sam o Sammy volvieran a disfrutar de sexo desenfrenado. Joder...hasta el agua le hacia daño.  
Mascullo un juramento con un sin fin de muecas dibujándose en su rostro a la vez que se echaba a temblar con el simple echo de cuando tuviera que sentarse en el water. Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo. No es que se quejara de retomar la vida donde Sam y el lo habían dejado pero toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche disfrutándose había sido demasiado para su cuerpo.  
Hundió la cara dentro de la pequeña cascada que era la ducha y dejo que el agua le empapara por completo, la sintió mojándole el cabello, deslizándose por su frente para pasearse por su nariz y terminar cayendo sobre el labio inferior donde algunas pequeñas gotas caían dentro de su boca, estas ultimas fueron tragadas sin ningún problema. Soltó un suspiro, moviendo la cabeza de forma perezosa, como si fuera un león satisfecho sexualmente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había comido nada desde la famosa cafetería. No le extraño nada como su estomago rugió en protesta.  
Estaba a punto de salir para decirle a sus hermanos que era hora de ir a comer cuando se acordó del caso.  
Joder, se había olvidado por completo.  
Aunque claro, con dos hermanos como Sam, calientes y dominantes como ellos solos cualquiera se acordaba de una manada de malas bestias que querían matarlos.  
Cerro el grifo mas furioso consigo mismo que con su nueva prole, el era el mayor y por lo tanto era el que tenia que poner los limites. Se enrollo en una de esas roídas toallas rozando la cólera y azoto la puerta del baño, sobresaltando a los dos síquicos que en ese momento desayunaban mirando las noticias.  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto uno de ellos.  
-¿Qué que pasa?- gruño con el cuerpo en tensión mientras se sujetaba la toalla que casi se cae al suelo. Ambos chicos lo miraron como si tuviera antenas en la cabeza.- Pasa que se nos ha pasado por completo de que anoche deberíamos de haber ido a cazar a cierta manada de bichos con unos dientes del tamaño de una hélice de barco. – soltó de un tiron, sintiendo como la vena del cuello se le marcaba.  
-Ah....- respondió el otro Sam con un trozo de croissant en la mano.  
-Si, Ah....-gruño señalando lo obvio, golpeando se el muslo con una mano. Se quedo de una pieza al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba. ¿Es que debido a la multiplicación se habían quedado tontos?- ¿Soy al único que le importa?- chillo de una forma demasiado dramática.  
Sam se llevo una mano a la boca para decirle que esperara a que tragara lo que tenia en la boca para poder hablar mientras Sammy bebía absorto de su café como si la cosa no fuera con el.  
-Tranquilo, eso era una de las cosas que quería contarte antes de que....- una sonrisa tímida se dibujo en el rostro de ambos psíquicos haciendo que Dean se pusiera terriblemente colorado.  
-Creí que ya me lo habías contado todo.- gruño cruzándose de brazos, ignorando por completo como el aroma a café le acariciaba las fosas nasales haciendo que su estomago se removiera.  
-¿De verdad crees que puedo concentrarme contigo encima, contoneándote de esa manera y encima desnudo?-pregunto perplejo ofreciéndole una taza de café.  
-Yo creo que nop.- respondió Sammy ocultando una amplia sonrisa detrás de su vaso.  
-lishjvpaisherñaiwejurpoasjvabvanselrarae.....Cuéntame.- refunfuño desplomándose en la silla, sintiendo como la toalla se deslizaba a un lado y dejaba a la vista uno de sus muslos. A Dean le paso completamente desapercibido como el brillo de la lujuria volvía a brillar en sus ojos.  
Sam se quedo completamente hipnotizado mirando la pierna desnuda y preguntándose como seria ponerse de rodillas delante de Dean y.....  
-Ouch.- Un fuerte codazo en el costado lo saco de sus libidinosos pensamientos. Sammy lo miraba con desaprobación, sabiendo lo que surcaba su mente.-Los ataques se hacen cada dos días. No me preguntes porque por que no lo se, el caso es que dos noches ahí ataques y otras dos, no.-  
-¿Al menos tenemos una teoría sobre eso?-pregunto Dean mordiendo una tostada.  
-Estábamos hablando sobre ello ahora mismo.- corto Sammy con la mirada fija en la boca del cazador.- De momento la que va ganando es que necesitan ese tiempo para hacer la digestión.-  
-Menuda digestión.- soltó con sorna el mayor de los Winchester bebiendo café.  
-Es lo que tiene el comerse a un hombre humano.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-De todas formas, no es lo único que he averiguado.-se apresuro a decir Sam inclinándose sobre la mesa y acercándose a Dean como si quisiera compartir el mayor de los secretos.-La fabrica lleva pasando de generación en generación desde que se construyo.-  
-Eso no es algo extraño en un negocio familiar.- defendió Dean.  
-No, pero si lo es que durante todo este tiempo no hayan echo nada mas que el mismo producto.-  
-¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?-  
-Ciento cincuenta años.- dijeron los dos al unísono.  
-Vaya, eso si que es mucho tiempo.- El cazador alzo las cejas sorprendido.- ¿Y que se suponen que fabrican?- se intereso imitando la pose de su informador.  
-Porcelana.-soltó Sam.  
-¿Porcelana?-pura perplejidad en su voz.  
-Porcelana.- confirmo Sammy con una sonrisa.  
Dean miro a sus dos hermanos de forma alternativa, repitiendo en su mente toda la información que le habían soltado y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía ver la relación. ¿Porcelana?. ¿Que tenia la porcelana de especial?. Según su experiencia la cerámica no tenia nada de especial en el mundo sobrenatural y su experiencia era muy dilatada en ese aspecto. Por el contrario últimamente no dejaban de encontrarse cosas nuevas así que no tenia porque sorprenderse.  
-¿Que tiene de especial la porcelana?-pregunto abiertamente con estremecimiento. Su cuerpo húmedo por fin empezó a reaccionar ante el frió de la habitación, haciéndole sentir como los vellos de todo el cuerpo se le ponían de punta. Se levanto dispuesto a vestirse mientras prestaba atención.  
-Lo único que sabemos es que es un articulo muy antiguo.- empezó a decir Sammy.  
-Ya lo utilizaban los chinos para hacer jarrones y todo eso.-  
-Y como ya sabemos la cultura china es muy antigua. Esta plagada de mitos y leyendas.-  
Ambos psíquicos se enrollaron a lanzar teorías el uno con el otro referente a los nipones que solo consiguieron provocar un fuerte dolor de cabeza en Dean.  
-Bueno..bueno..- chasqueo los dedos para llamar la atención de sus hermanos.-¿Sabemos si esa fabrica esta relacionada con la cultura china?- silencio por parte de ambos.- ¿A lo mejor lo que fabrican?-pidió frunciendo el ceño.  
-Buenoooo...- después de un corto silencio por parte de los dos hermanos Sammy se atrevió a hablar.- Hacen conjuntos de te-  
-¿De te?-pura perplejidad en su voz. Sin duda ese caso no tenia ni pies ni cabeza, si le hubieran dicho que eran dagas de porcelana o cuchillos o puede que incluso un jarrón, se hubiera creído todas esas chorradas chinas pero....¿Un conjunto de te?. Por el amor de Dios.-Muy bien, yo voy a terminar de vestirme. Sammy, tu ve al ayuntamiento y empápate de todo lo que puedas.-El joven asintió.- Sam...-llamo poniéndose los boxer y los pantalones casi al mismo tiempo al darse cuenta de como su escasa ropa afectaba a sus hermanos.- ...Ponte el traje, nosotros vamos a hacer una visita a esa familia tan curiosa.-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Menuda choza.-silbó Dean apreciando la gran mansión que se erguía delante de ellos.  
-Al parecer el negocio del Te es muy lucrativo.- suspiro Sam alisándose la corbata contra su pecho.  
-¿Deberíamos de cambiarnos de negocio?-pregunto el mayor con una de esas sonrisas de medio lado.  
Sam lo miro con una bonita sonrisa pintada en los labios.  
-Te gusta demasiado cazar.- respondió empujando hombro contra hombro.  
Algo se le removió por dentro al cazador al ver ese gesto tan tonto y tan bonito que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que estaban juntos, que de VERDAD estaban juntos. No solo en la caza como cuando lo saco de Stanford, sino juntos como al principio, como pareja.  
El descubrimiento fue tan abrumador que le hizo bajar la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa. Y ahí estaba otra vez, el famoso (y desconocido) lado romántico de Dean Winchester. El cazador se alegro increíblemente de que hubiera vuelto, ya que ese trocito de su personalidad solo salía a la luz cuando Sam estaba cerca.  
Sonaba egoísta.  
Lo sabia.  
Pero le daba igual.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-gruño un hombre pelirrojo de aproximadamente su edad que abrió la puerta nada mas poner el pie en el primer escalón.  
Dean se quedo un poco descolocado ante el tono de voz, miro a su hermano que tenia la misma expresión que el y volviendo la atención a su interlocutor sonrió de esa forma que enloquecía a las mujeres (a pesar de no valerle de nada en este caso) y con un tono de voz serio se presento diciendo:  
-Mulder.- se señalo a si mismo enseñándole unas credenciales falsas.- y Scully.- señalo a Sam que hizo lo propio. Al mayor de los Winchester no le paso desapercibido como su hermanito hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no rodar los ojos debido a la elección de nombres. Tenia que reconocer que escoger precisamente esos apellidos podían ponerlos en aprietos pero bien los merecían el ver la cara de circunstancia del universitario. Ya casi podía oír como el pelirrojo hacia alguna gracia sobre si conocían a los auténticos Mulder y Scully.  
Curiosamente la broma nunca llego.  
-¿Qué quieren?- Mismos malos modos.  
A Dean le entraron unas terribles ganas de abofetear a ese tipo que parecía no tener modales a pesar de haberse criado en una mansión tan fantástica como aquella pero Sam se adelanto antes de que pudiera hacer algo parecido.  
-Venimos por lo del seguro.-carraspeo Sam llamando por primera vez la atención del tipo que le correspondió con una mirada llena de desdén.  
Dean casi podía ver como le daba con la puerta en las narices cuando la aterciopelada voz de una mujer paro en seco al pelirrojo.

-No seas grosero, Rupert.- la chica, seguramente hermana del desagradable Rupert acaricio el hombro del este y con una tenue sonrisa lo empujo levemente. –Déjalos pasar, solo cumplen con su trabajo.-  
A Dean no le paso desapercibido el visible parecido entre la pareja. La palabra: Gemelos; apareció en su mente con luces de neon. Ambos pelirrojos, con grandes ojos verdes y pecas esparcida por toda la cara, al tipo no le quedaban bien pero a ella...A ella le quedaban estupendamente, una pena que no fuera su tipo. A el le gustaban grandes, de hombros anchos y con cara de haber chupado un limón.  
Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que hacia tenia la mirada posada sobre el rostro serio de su hermano con una sonrisa idiota pintada en el rostro. Gracias al cielo se dio cuenta antes de que nadie reparara en el.

-Soy Frida .- se presento coqueta con Dean, alzando la mano para que se la besara. Como era de esperar el cazador la agarro con rudeza y se presento como Mulder y una sonrisa. Sam le imito pero no obtuvo ni la menor atención de la joven que parecía absorta en el. Cosa que lo incomodo bastante, todo había que decirlo.- ¿En que puedo servirles?-esa misma pregunta se la habían echo un sin fin de veces, todo tipo de mujeres pero ninguna le sonó tan sucia a pesar de estar camuflada con ese tono cordial y amigable.  
-Estamos investigando los ataques de su fabrica y nos preguntábamos si podíamos hablar con su padre o con el que lleve los papeles.- se apresuro a decir Sam, marcando territorio.  
La expresión de ambos pelirrojos se entristeció durante unos segundos pero al poco volvieron a ser normales. La de Rupert seca e irascible, la de Frida coqueta y amable.  
-Me temo que es imposible, Sr Mulder. Mi padre falleció recientemente y mi madre no se encuentra en estado para hablar con nadie.- silencio tenso.- Pero si quieren pueden venir otro día.-  
Tanta amabilidad estaba a punto de matar al cazador de un infarto. Aquella chica no tenia ningún tipo de aliciente, era como una muñeca con el pelo largo. Una pena que ella no pareciera captar su falta de interés.  
-Muy bien, entonces volveremos dentro de unos días.- sonrió deseoso de salir de allí y de esos grandes ojos verdes que no dejaban de observarlo como si fuera una especie de flor exótica. Al principio pensó que era cosa suya pero el tono dictatorial de Sam y como se movía a su lado, como si quisiera protegerlo de esa mujer, le dejaron claro que no, que efectivamente esa chica quería algo con el. Aunque no estaba seguro del que.-Hasta la próxima.-  
Ambos salieron de allí con paso rápido, sin comprender que les pasaba, era como si escaparan de una cacería que hubiera salido terriblemente mal.  
Tendrían que volver a esa casa.  
Pero mas tarde.  
Cuando recabaran mas información.

CONTINUARA.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Iba a estallarle la cabeza.  
Sam se meso la sienes con las yemas de los dedos en un vano intento de apaciguar el visible dolor de cabeza mientras odiaba un poquito a Dean. Tenia claro que cuando su hermano le ordeno que fuera al registro para empaparse de todo lo que pudiera sobre aquella extraña familia no pensaba que tuviera que revisar periódico por periódico y carta por carta. Pero....¿Qué esperaba? Eran ciento cincuenta años, joder. En aquella época el ordenador era cosa de brujería.  
Deslizo sus largos dedos hacia atrás, hundiéndolo en el largo cabello y rascándose el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo como las uñas le arañaban; pensando que en esos mismos momentos se cambiaria por Sam sin dudarlo. Sino soltó una sonora carcajada fue porque estaba en una biblioteca aunque vamos, tampoco es que su hubiera notado mucho ya que solo la anciana bibliotecaria y el poblaban la gran estancia. Lo malo de todo es que esa mujer parecía tener el oído de Superman ya que cada vez que respiraba un poco mas alto de lo normal lo miraba molesta.  
Cerro el gran libro, hastiado con todo el mundo en general y con nada en particular mientras intentaba decidirse entre ir a estirar las piernas o comprarse algún refresco con azúcar. Estaba ganando la primera opción cuando sintió un escalofrió entre sus piernas que le hizo ponerse terriblemente recto y juntar las rodillas. Miro de un lado a otro preguntándose si seria un fantasma que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No encontró nada sobrenatural a simple vista, solo como una decena de personas entraban y ocupaban los puestos vacíos.  
Un fuerte tirón en su miembro le hizo darse cuenta de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-Esa mujer quería montarte, Dean.- Gruño Sam mordiéndole los labios al cazador.  
Dean jadeo sintiendo como las mil manos de su hermano (y el que pensaba que solo eran dos. ¡¡Iluso¡¡) le recorrían o mas bien le amasaban todo el cuerpo. Debería de haber sabido que algo pasaba cuando salieron de la casa. El silencio en el que el psíquico se había sumido no era para nada normal. Supuso que era debido a los nombres que utilizo pero como descubrió en cuanto la mansión desapareció del retrovisor, no era por que le diera el nombre de una mujer. Sino porque una mujer le había coqueteado de forma mas que descarada.  
Hubiera reído a carcajadas de no ser porque casi se matan cuando Sam le cogió el volante con la mano y dio un volantazo, metiendolos en una área de servicio desierta. El siguiente paso era coserle a tiros por hacer que las llantas de su nena casi se descoyuntaran debido a la curva cerrada que le obligo a tomar pero no tuvo ocasión de moverse ya que antes de darse cuenta se encontró empotrado en la puerta del piloto con doscientos kilos de Sam encima y besándolo como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.  
-Lo dices como si no fuera algo normal.-pico moviendo la cabeza para impedir que pudiera seguir besándole.  
Sam gruño bajo y cerrando una de sus grandes manos sobre su cadera izquierda lo apretó contra su gran cuerpo. Dean se sorprendió visiblemente al sentir el bulto a través de la fina tela del pantalón de vestir.  
-Se que es normal pero ahora nuestra situación ya no es tan normal como hace unas horas.-  
El tono posesivo que utilizo hizo que los vellos se le pusieran de punta.  
-¿Celoso, Sam?-  
-Mucho.- respondió mordiéndole el cuello con posesión.  
Dean estaba a punto de abandonarse a la sensación cuando el móvil le vibro en el bolsillo. No lo habría cogido de no ser porque era la música característica que tenia destinada cada vez que su hermano llamaba.  
Abba  
-¿Diga?-jadeo rodando los ojos cuando la gigantesca mano de su hermano se cerro sobre su miembro. En ese momento Dean bendijo al que invento los pantalones de vestir, sobre todo la parte en la que se decia que tenian que ser tan finitos ya que gracias a eso podía notar a la perfeccion esa callosa mano que lo apretaba.  
-Dime que no estáis follando. - la voz de Sammy sonó urgente y un poco oscurecida.  
Eso hizo que Dean se olvidara por completo de cómo su otro hermano le mordisqueaba la oreja libre a la vez que empezaba a bajar la cremallera.  
-No estamos follando.- siseo.  
-Pero estáis haciendo algo. - recrimino Sammy al otro lado del teléfono  
-¿Cómo mierda lo sabes?-espeto rodando los ojos al sentir la polla de su hermano frotándose contra su muslo.  
Sammy no dijo nada, dejando que Dean oyera un montón de ruidos al otro lado. Ruidos que le dejaban claro que su hermano se estaba moviendo y a bastante rapidez.  
-Dejad lo que estéis haciendo. - ordeno con voz tajante.  
El tono urgente hizo que se incorporara sobre si mismo, haciéndole pensar que tal vez Sammy estaba siendo atacado. Se maldijo por ser mas idiota y no haber sabido leer entre líneas:  
Tono de voz urgente, ruidos de movimiento.  
Sammy estaba siendo atacado y el pegándose el lote en el coche.  
-¿Sammy, que pasa?- pregunto dando un empujo a su caliente hermano que se echo hacia atrás nada mas ver su expresión.  
Silencio.  
-¿Sammy?-  
-¿Que estabais haciendo? -la voz sonó rasposa al otro lado del teléfono.  
Dean arqueo una ceja ante la pregunta y miro a su compañero.  
-Besándonos.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Por qué?-  
-Porque estoy empalmado .- soltó después de unos segundos.  
-¿Y que tiene eso que ver con que nosotros.....?- la pregunta no fue terminada cuando Dean comprendió. Sammy le había llamado justo cuando estaban toqueteándose, suplicando que le dijeran que no estaban follando y para decirles que estaba empalmado. Dean podía ser un poco tonto pero no era estúpido.  
Sammy sentía lo que Sam sentía.  
Genial.  
-¿Donde estas?- utilizo el tono de hermano mayor, el de o me contestas o me contestas.  
-En la biblioteca. -  
-¿Hay mucha gente?-  
-Antes solo estábamos la bibliotecaria y yo pero al parecer tiene que ser la hora punta en este sitio porque hay al menos una docena de personas.-  
Una sonrisa divertida se le pinto en los labios al vislumbrar que podia tocar a su hermano a la vez que le fastidiaba.  
-¿Ah....si?-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Sam arqueo una ceja al ver como su hermano sonreía de esa forma lobuna que no presagiaba nada bueno. Era la típica sonrisa de "adivina, Sammy, se me ha ocurrido una trastada y tu eres el que la protagoniza". Trago saliva al ver como Dean lo empotraba en el asiento del copiloto y le desabrocho el pantalón sin dejar el teléfono.  
-Entonces....¿Sientes esto?-le pregunto al aparato mientras sacaba su miembro erecto y lo masajeaba con suavidad.  
Los vellos de los brazos se le pusieron de punta y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda convirtiéndose en espasmo involuntario. Sam sintió como sus dedos se hundían en el duro muslo de Dean cuando un ligero martilleo en el trasero que le hizo apretar los pies en el suelo se cerro sobre el.  
-Ah.- jadeo alargando el cuello y acariciando los gruesos labios con la lengua.  
-Dime...Sammy....¿Lo sientes?-  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
-¿Dime...Sammy...¿Lo sientes?-  
Sabia que tenia un hermano un poco cerdo pero ¿Cruel?. No, eso si que no lo sabia.  
Sammy se revolvió como buenamente pudo en su silla, evitando por todos los medios que no se le escapara ningún ruidito obsceno y maldiciéndose por no haber descubierto que cuando su hermano tocaba a su doble, el sentía lo mismo.  
Que Sam se estremecía porque Dean le tocaba la polla; el también.  
Que Sam ladeaba la cabeza para facilitarle a Dean que le mordiera el cuello; El también.  
Sammy rezaba porque a Dean no se le ocurriera hacer nada como....  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oh, Joder, Dean...¡¡Si¡¡-chillo Sam al sentir los labios de su hermano apretar con fuerza su miembro y aspirar como si la vida se le fuera en ello.  
El Impala se lleno de sus jadeos y los ruidos de succión del cazador relegando el pensamiento del psíquico a cosas tan simples como alzar las caderas para entrar un poco mas en esa humedad boca que le hacia poner los ojos en blancos. ¿Hablar?....Hablar era algo inconcebible para el. ¿Y si era tan inconcebible....porque escuchaba su propia voz a lo lejos pidiendo que parara?.  
Le costo al menos dos minutos encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta y tuvo que dar gracias al cielo por encontrarla porque en ese justo momento Dean le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y le obligaba a poner los tobillos en el asiento.  
-¿Que....Que...Dean que?-se felicito a si mismo por ser capaz de formar esa pregunta tan compleja.  
-Esto te va a encantar, Sam.-  
Chillo como una mujer al sentir un dedo acariciándole en ese oscuro sitio que Dean siempre había evitado y que ahora parecía haber descubierto.

-Creí que no querías....hacerme esto.- jadeo poniendo una mueca.

-Una cosa es que prefiriera que me lo hicieras a mi y otra muy distinta que no quisiera- rio Dean mordiéndole el cuello y poniendo el móvil a la altura de su cara para que lo cogiera.  
Sam lo agarro con los ojos en blanco y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-¿Diga?-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un hijo de puta, su hermano era un hijo de puta. Sammy intento concentrarse todo lo que pudo en mantenerse recto mientras se escondía en el lugar mas remoto de la biblioteca que resulto no ser otro que la sección de religión. Le pareció un poco deshonroso esconderse entre el nuevo testamento y la reencarnación de Buda pero no es que no supiera que iba a ir al Infierno ya....Además..Lo único que podía pensar era en no hacer ningún otro ruido.  
No supo como no le echaron con el grito que pego al sentir los labios de Dean en su miembro. Era una sensación extraña, estar rodeado de gente, aparentemente sentado en una dura silla y de repente sentir la húmeda lengua de su hermano recorriéndole los testículos, pasando por el glande y cerrándose sobre la cabeza de su miembro.  
Ni siquiera supo como pudo levantarse de la silla y salir huyendo.  
Las piernas le fallaron al sentir como algo le dilataba. Tubo que llevarse la mano que no sostenía el teléfono a la boca para no gritar mientras que la otra la apretaba contra el oído.

Oh, Dios, Oh Dios….Dean le estaba....Dean le estaba....

Se puso bizco al sentir el dedo entrar y un fuerte gemido se ahogo debido a su mano. Junto las rodillas para sentir mejor su erección.

-¿Diga?.-

Su propia voz, oscurecida por el deseo, le saco de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Sam?-pregunto en un jadeo.

-¿Sammy? –Mismo tono de urgencia que la suya.

Sammy maldijo a su hermano por ser tan enfermo. Había descubierto que lo que le hacia a uno se lo hacia al otro y decidió utilizarlo para ponerlo en ridículo, sabiendo que el estaba rodeado de gente y no podía hacer nada y todavía si solo hubiera sido eso, vale, pero el muy maldito lo puso al teléfono consigo mismo para escucharse.  
-Joder, dile que pare, dile que pare.- lloriqueo al sentir de nuevo la boca de Dean lamiéndole.

Al otro lado de la línea Sam jadeo y gimoteo libremente mientras respondía:

-No puedo, no puedo....¡¡Oh, Dios¡¡¡ ¿Tienes idea de lo que me esta haciendo?-pregunto excitado.

Sammy quiso responderle que si, que lo sabia perfectamente. Sabia que Dean le estaba haciendo una mamada de las que hacían época mientras le metía un.... ¡¡Cristo¡¡ …Dos dedos y lo dilataba de una manera que, de seguir así, iba a conseguir que se corriera sin tocarse.

Quería decir eso y mucho mas pero no pudo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Vamos, Sam....Ven aquí.- la voz de Dean de por si era suficiente para encenderlo pero la forma en la que arrastro las palabras casi le hace convertirse en caramelo liquido. No entendió lo que su hermano quería así que se dejo hacer completamente excitado. Dean le agarro de las caderas con fuerza y le obligo a ponerse de espaldas a el, a cuatro patas en el asiento del Impala. –Mas te vale no mancharme la carrocería, enano.- gruño.

Decididamente la capacidad de pensar de Sam se había visto reducida a cero ya que ni siquiera comprendió de que iba la amenaza. ¿Mancharle la carrocería?....¿Cómo iba a ......?

Un pinchazo entre placentero y doloroso le arranco de sus estúpidas cavilaciones; quiso gritar, negar con la cabeza y alegar que no podía hacerlo pero solo consiguió lloriquear mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Duele, hermanito?-a pesar de no verlo supo que el cazador sonreía.- Pues imagínate dos mas grandes dentro.- siseo sin perder la diversión.

Un fuerte jadeo se apodero de Sam al sentir la mano de Dean cerrarse sobre su miembro y bombearlo con rapidez.

-¿Estas reconociendo que la tengo mas grande?-pico Sam que soltó un gritito demasiado femenino ante la primera embestida.

La risa ronca de Dean le puso los pelos de punta.

-A ver cuanto tardas en correrte, Samuel.- reto volviendo a empujar con fuerza.

Sam sabia perfectamente que no duraría mucho, sobre todo con Dean susurrándole obscenidades al oído. El muy maldito sabia su punto débil; cualquiera diría que a la hora de follar era de lo mas rosa. Apretó las manos y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que aun tenia el móvil en la mano, intento llevárselo a la oreja pero le resulto imposible debido a las fuertes embestidas que su hermano le proporcionaba; si se movía terminaría con la cara hundida en el asiento de cuero. Aun así pudo escuchar como Sammy jadeaba, se pregunto porque demonios le había pedido que interrumpiera a Dean, le costo un buen rato entenderlo...De echo lo entendió cuando sintió un punzante dolor en la mano; como si alguien le mordiera.

Sammy sentía lo que el sentía.

Por eso quería que lo parara. Seguramente estaría en la biblioteca, rodeado de silencio y sintiendo todo lo que el sentía mientras intentaba no delatarse, casi podía imaginárselo apretando las piernas y sacando el culo para sentir mejor las acometidas de su hermano.

Pobre.

Una pequeña orden en su cerebro le ordeno que pusiera fin a lo que estaba pasando alegando de que si fuera al revés de seguro que lo agradecería, pero estaba cabalgando por un orgasmo que planeaba ser épico, a parte de que después de años Dean por fin lo había penetrado.  
Solto una risita divertida al caer en la cuenta de que al hacerlo ahora Dean se estaba follando a los dos Sam de un tirón.  
Típico de el.  
Aprovechar la oportunidad para conseguir que los dos se corrieran a la vez. Estaba seguro de que estaría insoportable el resto de sus vidas pero ni en sueños iba a pararlo.  
-Vamos, Sam.....Damelo.- jadeo el cazador contra su oído sin dejar de embestir.

Sam odiaba tener tan poca fuerza de voluntad cuando de su hermano se trataba, sobre todo cuando le ordenaba que se corriera de esa forma. Le resultaba imposible creer que alguien le ordenara eso y el poder cumplirla pero al parecer con Dean era oír las palabras: Correte, Sammy o derivados y el terminaba derramándose como un principiante.

Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Un gemido lastimero se escapo de su garganta a la vez que una fuerte convulsión se cerro sobre su miembro que expulso su semilla con fuerza sobre el asiento de piel. Sam aun estaba viendo puntitos de colores cuando cayo en la cuenta de lo que quería decir Dean con eso de que no le manchara el coche; aunque lo pensó muy de pasada ya que Dean aun no se había corrido y seguía embistiendo con fuerza. No tardo mas de seis embestidas antes de estallar dentro de el. La sensación de sentir el semen de Dean dentro le resulto de lo mas intimo.

Sam sonrió satisfecho sin importarle que Dean le matara al darse cuenta de que había manchado a su princesa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Rupert sin apartar la mirada de su hermana.

Frida miraba por la ventana, llevaba haciéndolo desde que aquellos dos falsos inspectores se marcharon de su hogar. Tenían muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

-Opino que mañana será la ultima noche de los agentes Mulder y Scully. Y es una pena porque el bajito me gustaba.- su aliento se convirtió en vaho al entrar en contacto con el cristal.  
-Aun recuerdo lo que le hiciste al ultimo que te gustaba.- Rupert se estremeció de forma involuntaria. Sin apartar la vista de su hermana.

Frida se volvió con una tímida sonrisa al recordar como termino el ultimo joven de ojos verdes del que se encapricho. No podía evitarlo, el verde era su color favorito. ¿Es que no era normal extraerle los ojos justo antes de morir para que se mantuvieran frescos mas tiempo?. Además....¿Qué esperaba Rupert que hiciera?. ¿Qué se los sacara después de muertos?. No....ella primero jugaba haciéndoles creer que si hacían todo lo que quería los liberaría. Al fin y al cabo un poco de sexo sucio nunca le venia mal al cuerpo ¿verdad?.

-No te pongas celoso, hermano mío.- ronroneo la pelirroja girándose sobre si misma y enredando los dedos en la estirada corbata de su hermano gemelo.- Sabes que tu eres el único para el que tengo ojos.- suspiro coqueta.

Rupert pareció sopesar lo que iba a responder, abrió la boca para decir algo pero en el ultimo cerro la boca con un fuerte chasquido y cerro las manos sobre la cintura de su hermana.

-Viendo que no podemos hacer nada hasta mañana por la noche...¿Qué te parece si vamos a animar a mama?- pregunto mientras le desabotonaba la blusa.

Frida dio un respingo al sentir los dedos de su hermano cerrándose con fuerte sobre su pezón izquierdo y dándole un fuerte pellizco que la hizo humedecerse.

-Tu si que sabes como distraerme, hermanito.-

CONTINUARA


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Iba a matarlo. En cuanto lo viera, iba a matarlo pero no en plan, te veo y te pego un tiro, sino en plan primero te arranco las uñas de los pies y a partir de ahí sigo.

Sammy bajo del autobús echo una furia, intentando taparse como buenamente podía la parte delantera de los pantalones con el portátil; sonrojándose cada vez que recordaba como el orgasmo golpeo a Sam como una explosión que como daño colateral le arranco a el un alarido que hizo temblar los cimientos de toda la biblioteca.

Puto puñal duplicador.

Puto vikingo acojonado que temía a la muerte.

Aunque ahora entendía un poco mejor el porque hacia ese pequeña obsesión con clonarse para evitar morir. Era el y sin duda lo habría echo si hubiera sentido ç el dolor de los últimos momentos de vida, sobre todo el aquella época en donde creían que lo que se sintiera en la muerte lo sentiría por toda la eternidad.

Aun así esa comprensión no le quito las ganas de desear que algún demonio apareciera para matarlo en cuanto fue consciente de lo que había pasado. ¡¡Se había corrido¡¡ y no de forma delicada sino como un puto camión; con gritos, estertores y llevándose por delante la maldita estantería de teología. Bajo las escaleras completamente avergonzado, viendo como todo el mundo lo miraba con expresiones de lo mas variopintas: La bibliotecaria y un par de vejestorios con desaprobación, algunos adolescentes con sonrisitas cuchicheando ante lo que acababa de hacer y un par de jovencitas comiéndoselo con los ojos.

Lo peor de todo fue disimular la mancha del pantalón. Y si solo hubiera sido salir del edificio y montarse en el impala, vale; pero tuvo que aguantar media hora sentado en la parada del autobús (porque no encontró ni un puto taxi) y luego otra media revolviéndose en el asiento al sentir como se le pegaba la ropa.

Joder, que asco.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente lo que le iba a gritar a su hermano y a su copia; prácticamente voló todo el pasillo. Rumio un saludo al mismo chico con el que se encontraron antes en la escalera, el tal Kyle que lo miro con el ceño fruncido y abrió la puerta con la madre de todos los enfados.  
Nada mas entrar vio a su doble sentado en la silla con la nariz pegada a un montón de libros.

Eso mismo podías haber echo hacia una hora cabronazo. Pensó colérico.

Sam alzo la vista al oír el fuerte ruido y alzo las manos a modo de paz, repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto lo sentía, la replica de que sabia cuanto lo sentía estuvo a punto de salir de su boca; no en vano Dean también lo habia follado a el y aunque fue una experiencia de lo mas extraña no la cambiaria por nada del mundo. Las molestas palabras nunca llegaron a salir por que en el momento en que abrió la boca para amonestar a su doble, su hermano salió del baño lavándose las manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ey, Sammy por fin has vuelto.- corono el saludo con un casto beso en los labios que hizo que el enfado se evaporara como si nunca hubiera existido. -¿Has encontrado algo interesante en la biblioteca?-

¿Quieres decir a parte de que cuando te follas a mi dobla también me follas a mi?  
La pregunta se le quedo atorada en la garganta ante la sincera sonrisa del cazador. Cristo, ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que Dean no le sonreía asi?. Y luego su hermano decía que el tenia el monopolio de “los ojos de cachorro” ¿Y el? Con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño era difícil poder negarle algo.

-No mucho.- suspiro derrotado y decidió ignorar la sonrisa socarrona de su gemelo al ver que había sido derrotado por una simple sonrisa.

-Solo he encontrado una vieja foto familiar de los fundadores de la fabrica y unos cuantos documentos sin importancia. –informo sacando unos papeles arrugados que tuvo la suerte de “traspapelar” antes de su do de pecho en la biblioteca.

-Déjame ver.- Sam se levanto de un salto y alzo una mano para que le pasara los documentos pero Sammy se los negó echando el cuerpo hacia atrás.

-¿Sammy?-pregunto Dean al ver ese gesto.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- el psíquico pudo ver un destello de miedo en la voz del su gemelo, seguramente al saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Sino recuerdo mal hasta mañana no volverán a atacar esas bestias ¿Verdad?-pregunto a la nada sin apartar la mirada de su igual. Sam trago saliva ruidosamente, sabiendo que era lo que trataba.

-Si, según la información que tenemos……- Sam nunca termino la frase ya que en seguida se vio con las dos manos visiblemente separadas del cuerpo, esposado al radiador mientras Sammy se entregaba a un Dean que parecía haberle cogido el gustillo a eso de penetrar a su hermano. Sam al principio maldijo a su copia luego protesto pero al final termino suplicando para que al menos le soltaran para poder participar. Sammy no se apiado de el hasta que el segundo orgasmo les golpeo a los tres y habrían ido a por un cuarto de no ser porque cuando paso por el lado de la mesa el cazador vio algo que le hizo dar una vuelta de campana al corazón.

-Que hija de puta.-  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Tienes que animarte, mama.- ronroneo Rupert separándole las piernas a su madre y hundiendo la cara entre ellas, lamiendo con mas obscenidad que amor.

La única reacción que obtuvo por parte de la mujer fue un pequeño mugido, la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Rupert lamió con mas fuerza, intentando sacar a la mujer que le había dado la vida de ese mutismo en el que se sumió en cuanto su padre fue asesinado. No consiguió mas que otro pequeño ruido mugido cuando introdujo un dedo en la húmeda entrada así que le sumo otro pero nada. Su madre había caído en el abismo y ni siquiera Frida parecía sacarla de el. En el fondo la entendía, la entendía perfectamente, no sabia como reaccionaria el si su hermana muriera; Frida, el amor de su vida, sangre de su sangre, la quería incluso cuando compartía el vientre materno y ahora, esos…Cazadores lo habían estropeado todo.  
Rupert clavo la vista en su hermana que en ese momento liberaba el pezón de su madre y se disponía a lamer su gemelo. Frida, su adorada, su amor; obscena y falsamente indefensa siempre que quería. Frida que al parecer se había encaprichado de uno de los cazadores y no de uno cualquiera, sino del “Asesino”. Rupert odiaba de por cualquier hombre que osara desear a su hermana pero mas a ese tal Mulder que parecía completamente indiferente ante el poder hipnótico que la condición de su hermana desprendía. El muy bastardo la trato como sino existiera, como si no fuera nada.

Le odiaba, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Era una pena tener que esperar hasta mañana por la noche para matarlo. Para utilizar todo su poder con ese endeble cuerpo; destrozarlo; mutilarlo; desmembrarlo.

Con ese pensamiento se incorporo y saco los dedos de su madre para sumergirse con violencia dentro de su cuerpo. La mujer pareció reaccionar ante la fuerte embestida, gimiendo y respondiendo al obsceno beso que su hija le daba. Rupert disfruto del espectáculo sin dejar de recrearse en como destrozaría a ese agente de ojos verdes y maldiciendo el porque tenia que esperar hasta la noche. Ursula se contorsiono por culpa del fortísimo orgasmo haciendo que el amor que sentía por su propia madre le hiciera odiar aun mas al pobre bastardo.  
¿Esperar? No podía esperar, en cuanto su madre se viera satisfecha iría a buscarlo pero no para matarlo, primero se divertiría un rato con el.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que…Que pasa?- preguntaron los dos Sams al unísono.

Dean sujetaba con fuerza la fotografía que Sammy había sustraído de la biblioteca repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía ser, que tenia que estar equivocado, tal vez por eso se la tendió a Sam diciendo:

-¿No ves nada raro en esta foto?-

El psíquico la cogió de forma completamente diferente a su hermano, con un cuidado extremo; la foto ya de por si parecía antigua y las manos de Sam no eran precisamente pequeñas. Eso no le impidió arrugarla por los bordes cuando vio a la familia.

-¿Qué demonios….?- se quedo sin aliento al ver los rostros.  
-¿Qué…que pasa?...Decidme algo.- pidió Sammy mirando alternativamente uno a otro.

-¿De cuándo dices que es esa foto?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos Dean.

-Son la familia de que fundo la fabrica que se ha visto atacada.- resolvió frunciendo el ceño ante la atenta mirada de los dos hombres.- Este es el padre: Randall; la madre: Ursula y los hijos….-

-Rupert y Frida.- se apresuraron a decir los dos cazadores mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-

-Vestios, tenemos trabajo.- Dean ladro la orden tirando la foto al suelo y agarrando sus pantalones.

-¿Podéis explicarme que pasa?- Sammy parpadeo sin saber que hacer. Su gemelo, Sam empezó a vestirse sin importarle el pequeño problema que tenia entre las piernas y Dean ya estaba casi vestido, abotonándose la camisa. El cazador se giro sobre si mismo y se encamino a la puerta al oír como una camarera que traía toallas llamaba de forma suave

-Resulta que hoy hemos conocido a esos dos.- informo el mayor cerrando la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Sammy iba a sugerir que tal vez se parecían porque estaba claro que era imposible que los gemelos que habían en la foto no eran los mismos que vivían en la actualidad pero entonces recordó que en su trabajo no ahí nada imposible. Tal vez esa familia hizo un pacto con algun demonio para vivir eternamente o algo por es estilo.

-Si, y la tal Frida parece enfermizamente atraída por Dean.-

-Hombre, eso es algo normal en mi.- Pico el mayor abriendo la puerta y dando un paso hacia atrás para dejar entrar a la camarera.- Recuerda que soy el guapo de la ….- las palabras murieron al ver como sus dos hermanos se ponían tensos. Giro el rostro para ver que demonios pasaba que el recordaba las camareras no eran tan feas como para que Sam se asustara así. Aunque si en vez de una chica venezolana lo que te encuentras al abrir la puerta es a un tipo con un arma a escasos centímetros de tu rostro la cosa cambia. -¿Familia?-

CONTINUARA.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

La tensión que se respiraba en la habitación 316 era tan palpable que Sam estaba seguro de que podría rajarla con el famoso puñal que lo duplico y que en ese momento se hallaba en su mano.  
No podía ver al atacante, de echo no veía casi nada, solo la gran espalda de Dean y como este alzaba las manos pero tampoco es que importara mucho; podía reconocer el amartillar de un arma en cualquier rincón y mucho mas si era una de gran calibre como la que en ese momento apuntaba a la cabeza de su hermano. Echo una rápida mirada a su gemelo para ver si tal vez el pudiera actuar pero este le respondió de forma negativa. Tuvo que morderse el juramento que luchaba por salir de su garganta.

-Ey...ey...¿No crees que esto es algo excesivo?- Pregunto Dean al hombre que le apuntaba provocando una reacción inmediata en ambos psíquicos. Estaba claro que conocía a su atacante pero dudaba mucho que Rupert (el cual parecía tener una mascota de lo mas desagradable) se rebajara a usar una pistola.

-Atrás.- La voz le resulto terriblemente familiar.

-Vamos, tío, estoy seguro de que no soy el único que te ha dado plantón.- pico su hermano ganándose una reprimenda mental por su parte. ¿Es que quería morir? Nunca se debe enfurecer alguien con un arma. NUNCA.

-Aunque no te lo creas, no, Dean Winchester. Pero esto no es por que no aceptaste a venir a mi habitación.-

Ambos Sams se quedaron de una pieza al ver que el hombre que los amenazaba no era otro que su “querido y vecino” Kyle.

-Vaya. Y yo que me creía irresistible.- ironizo el mayor.

-Dean.- advirtió Sammy robándole las palabras de la boca.

Kyle sonrió divertido ante el tono de su copia y sin apartar la pistola de la sien del cazador dijo:

-Deberías de hacerle caso a tu hermano, estoy un poco harto de tener que hacerme el comprensivo y de hacer las cosas por las buenas....-

-¿A apuntarme con un calibre 45 le llamas tu ser comprensivo?- sonrió Dean con las manos alzadas.- Pues que Dios nos pille confesados cuando seas malo.-

-¡¡Dean¡¡- esta vez fue él el que le advirtió.

-Tienes suerte de ser tan guapo, muchacho .....- gruño Kyle con los ojos apretados.- Muy bien, ahora decidme donde esta.- Hablo con un tono seguro de si mismo como si los tres Winchester supieran de que estaban hablando. Sam no supo porque pero como acto reflejo escondió el puñal detrás de su gran cuerpo.

El silencio se apodero de la estancia durante un corto pero tenso periodo de tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos gemelos sabían que hacer para reducir la amenaza y en el que el agresor parecía perder mas la paciencia. Curiosamente el único que estaba tranquilo era Dean que a opinión de Sam debería de ser el mas aterrado (ya sabes por eso del arma apuntando a su cabeza)

-El lubricante esta encima de la mesa pero me temo que lo hemos acabado todo, aunque si quieres te puedo dar un par de billetes para que te compres el tuyo; según Sam el de sabor a plátano es estupendo.....-

-¡¡DEAN¡¡- los dos psíquicos gritaron ofendidos ante las humillantes palabras de su hermano.

-¿Qué? Es completamente cierto; es abrir el bote, oler el plátano y ponerte cachondo como una quinceañera.- El cazador se giro sobre sus talones ignorando por completo a Kyle que empezaba a lucir desorientado.

-Eso no es cierto.- gruño Sammy apretando los puños

-Y aunque lo fuera no tienes porque decirlo cuando ahí desconocidos delante. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se entere todo el mundo?- Joder, odiaba sonar como una puñetara chica pero es que era la verdad.

-¡¡EY¡¡- corto Kyle dando un paso y apretando el canon justo encima de la oreja del cazador.- Tranquila guapa...- soltó refiriéndose a Sam.- Si te refieres a eso de que todo el mundo sepa que os lo montáis llegáis un poco tarde.-Los dos Sam enmudecieron al oír eso.- Todo el maldito hotel sabe que los de la habitación 316 se lo monta. ¡¡Joder¡¡ como para no saberlo, gritáis mas que una peli porno.- Sam quiso morirse al oir eso. Cristo...¿Cómo iba a salir ahora? Todo el hotel lo sabia, aunque la culpa era de Dean, ¿Cómo podía el mantenerse callado cuando el le hacia esas cosas?- Me importa una mierda lo que hagáis, a mi opinión estáis enfermos....-curiosamente esas palabras no le dolieron tanto como le enfurecieron. ¿Qué sabría ese energúmeno de lo que el y Dean tenían?-...yo lo único que quiero es el puñal.-

Los tres hermano se miraron cómplices al descubrir cual era el objetivo de semejante estratagema.

-¿Qué....puñal?-preguntaron los dos Sam al unísono provocando que ambos se miraran entre si visiblemente molestos de coincidir en todas las frases.

-No insultes mi inteligencia, chico. Mi padre tuvo ese maldito trasto durante treinta años; se perfectamente lo que es y considerando que John Winchester solo tuvo dos hijos y no gemelos se que lo habéis utilizado.-

-¿Conociste a nuestro padre?- Dean se tenso como siempre hacia cada vez que un desconocido hablaba de John.

-No, pero no hace falta, todo el mundo conoce a los famosos Winchester; sois una leyenda aunque me pregunto que diría papa si supiera lo que hacen sus hijitos por las noches.- se burlo Kyle sin apartar la mirada de los dos psíquicos.- Bien, ahora quiero MI puñal.-

-Nosotros lo compramos.- Sam sabia que decir eso era empezar una pelea de párvulos pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.  
-El viejo chocho de mi padre lo vendió sin mi permiso, así que es mía.- Lo dicho, una pelea de párvulos.

-¿Por qué quieres ese trasto? A nosotros solo nos ha traido problemas.-Pregunto Dean apretando los dientes debido al daño que le hacia el cañón de la pistola en la frente.  
-Problemas y un montón de orgasmos ¿No?.-se mofo Kyle- Recuerda que mi habitación esta al final del pasillo; te oía pedir mas, incluso oía tus gimoteos de cuando te corrías.- Dean apretó los dientes y se enfrento a el con los ojos inyectados en sangre.- eres de lo mas nenaza cuando follas, Winchester.- dijo haciendo leña del árbol caído.- Pero como no paro de decir eso me da igual, yo solo quiero mi puñal; además, ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme como puedo quererlo?. La vida inmortal, no morir ni estar nunca solo ya que siempre tendré a alguien con quien hablar.-

-Dudo mucho que tu copia se quede mucho tiempo contigo. Tío, eres insoportable.-Sam estaba que no se lo creía, estaba presenciando un duelo dialéctico de lo mas machista; solo faltaba que Kyle se bajara los pantalones y retara a su hermano para ver cual de los dos la tenia mas grande. Tenia que hacer algo sino quería que Kyle le volara la tapa de los seso a su hermano aunque no sabia que...como siempre Dean se encargo de dominar la situación.- Vamos a hacer una cosa; Sam te da el puñal pero tu a cambio me respondes a una sola pregunta.-

Ambos psíquicos se miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué tipo de chorrada estaba planeando su hermano?. Con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos miro a Kyle que pareció igual de confuso que el. El agresor cambio su peso de un pie a otro haciéndole sospechar que no era tan fiero el león como lo pintaban pero cuando por fin quedaron sus sospechas confirmadas fue cuando le tembló la voz al preguntar:

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que Sam vuelva a ser solo uno?-

La fuerte risotada que soltó Kyle estaba tan fuera de lugar que casi lastimo los oídos de Sam que miraba all hombre como si fuera a convertirse en un hombre lobo. ¿Qué se suponía qué era tan gracioso?.

-¿Es que no habéis investigado nada?. –espeto volviendo a apretar la pistola contra la carne del cazador.- El puñal no hace una copia, el puñal hace a dos personas completamente iguales. En este momento no tienes un hermano con un ser sobrenatural que se le parece, tienes DOS hermanos y la única forma de que volváis a ser solo dos es.....Matando a uno de los dos.-  
Sam perdió todo el aire que aire que se acumulaba en sus pulmones y vio con el rabillo del ojo como a Sammy le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que algo así pudiera pasar. ¿Morir? Uno de los dos tenia que morir.

No le dio tiempo a procesar toda la información cuando Dean se movió, girándose sobre si mismo y arrancándole la pistola a Kyle que lo miro con los ojos como platos. Por una vez el entrenamiento de John de desarmar a gente sirvió para algo; pensó completamente estático. Vio como Dean se liaba a golpes con Kyle que a pesar de no tener experiencia como cazador sabia defenderse bien, de echo bastante bien ya que tumbar al famoso Dean Winchester no era nada fácil. Y así era como se encontraba su hermano, tirado en el suelo cuan largo era y con su agresor sobre el descargando sus puños.

Eso sirvió para que el cerebro de Sam gritara la orden de que se moviera; dio un paso dispuesto a apartar a ese hombre de su hermano cuando Sammy lo paro agarrandolo de un brazo; estaba a punto de gritar que demonios hacia cuando lo vio; uno de esos bichos, los bichos de la fabrica, estaba atenazado en lo alto del umbral de la puerta, mirándolos como si fueran un dulce bocado. A Sam se le erizo la piel de la nuca al sentir esos pequeños y crueles ojos posados sobre el; por suerte pronto se vio liberado de la desagradable sensación de ser observado ya que el ser clavo sus ojos sobre Dean , estos brillaron de odio pero mas centellearon cuando se posaron el Kyle y como este golpeaba a su hermano.  
El movimiento fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar; fue como en una de esas películas de terror en donde el chulito de turno esta diciendo sandeces en el medio de la pantalla y de repente aparece una mano y se lo arrastra hasta una pequeña alcantarilla que queda salpicada de sangre; solo que esta vez el bicho no lo arrastro hasta una alcantarilla sino que solo fue hasta el pasillo, utilizando lo alto del umbral de parapeto.  
Los gritos se oían con fuerza; podía ver las piernas suspendidas de Kyle, pataleando en el aire, intentando librarse de su agresor sin éxito mientras chillaba como un cerdo; la sangre caía como si de una tubería rota se tratara. No duro mas de cinco segundos pero fueron los mas largos de la historia para Sam Winchester que dio un respingo de pánico cuando el torso sin cabeza de su vecino cayo al suelo sobre su propia sangre.  
Después de eso....El silencio....Mortal y aterrador silencio. Se suponía que después de semejante escándalo el pasillo debería de estar lleno de personas que preguntaran sobre lo que había pasado pero al parecer la gente estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para salir, algo muy normal con los desgarradores gritos de Kyle.  
Un sonido.

Como de carne al ser masticada.

Luego unas uñas contra el techo.

Se estaba moviendo. Ese ser se estaba moviendo e iba a entrar.

Dios Mío.


	15. Chapter 15

CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 15

La sangre se le helo en las venas cuando el gigantesco ser introdujo todo su cuerpo de cintura para arriba por el marco de la puerta que se agrieto hacia adentro debido a su desproporcionado tamaño. Vio con el rabillo del ojo como Sammy se llevaba las manos al pecho debido a la horrible visión. Sus ojos; sus ojos color sangre granel pasaron de el a su copia para por ultimo posarse en Dean que aun seguía en el suelo apoyado sobre uno de sus codos; increíblemente cerca del ser que solo tenia que alargar un poco el brazo para cogerlo.

El corazón de Sam martilleo con fuerza al imaginarse lo que la criatura iba a hacer a continuación cerrar su deforme mano sobre el tobillo de su hermano y tirar de el hasta el pasillo donde lo devoraría de la misma forma que hizo con Kyle.  
Dios, tengo que pararlo.

Echo un vistazo a su gemelo que lo entendió perfectamente; uno se encargaría de distraer al bicho y el otro arrastraría a Dean fuera del alcance de sus garras. Ambos decidieron ponerse en acción con un gesto de cabeza pero la criatura pareció leerle las intenciones y los dejo clavado en el sitio con un fortísimo rugido que les hizo taparse las orejas.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
La cabeza iba a estallarle como ese bicho no se callara, el grito era una mezcla entre rugido de depredador y ultrasonidos que estaba a punto de reventarle los tímpanos, casi podía sentir la sangre deslizándose fuera de sus orejas cuando vio como Dean se dejaba caer sobre su espalda, alzaba la pistola que le arrebato a Kyle y como si ese chirriante sonido le hiciera efecto disparo dos veces; la explosión del disparo ni siquiera lo oyó.  
Sammy se quedo embobado mirando como las balas se empotraban en el robusto cuerpo; una en el hombro y otra en el tórax, el grito mudo de enfurecido a puro dolor. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de vomitar al ver como el ser cerraba la boca con un fuerte chasquido, haciendo que un dedo de Kyle cayera al suelo. Un brillo asesino centelleo en los ojos de la bestia que clavo la mirada en Dean que no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo; seguía con la pistola alzada y apuntando al ser con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Sammy se odio un poco por sentir ese miedo que le recorría la espalda, no era porque le asustara la criatura, era por lo cerca que estaba de su hermano.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un instante; el monstruo sopesando lo que iba a hacer a continuación y Dean con todo el cuerpo en tensión. La bestia retrocedió su musculoso cuerpo para lanzarse sobre el cazador, clavo las garras en el techo y justo cuando estuvo a punto de dar el salto se quedo quieto, como si alguien estuviera tocando un silbato y lo estuviera llamando. La bestia giro la cabeza mirando hacia atrás y luego volvió a posarla sobre su victima, hizo otro intento pero volvió a quedarse quieta en el sitio, soltó un gruñido mientras miraba por encima de su deformado hombro y con un resoplido de advertencia se retiro lentamente sin dejar de mirar a Dean.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

Las llantas del Impala chirriaron de forma estrepitosa al coger la curva que enfilaba la mansión; dentro del coche todo era silencio y tensión; después de que el gigantesco monstruo se marchara los dos hermanos comprobaron el estado de su hermano mayor al que ayudaron a levantar del suelo; gracia al cielo estaba en perfecto estado, lo mas feo que tenia era un moraton en la barbilla debido a uno de los puñetazos de Kyle que pronto no seria mas que un recuerdo. Acto seguido su atención se fijo en los sangrientos restos de Kyle que se esparcían por parte de su habitación y el pasillo.

Tenían que salir de allí.

Y no solo porque la bestia supiera donde Vivian sino porque seguro que alguno de los cobardes que se hospedaban en las habitaciones colindantes de seguro que llamaba a la policía.

Así que sin decir palabra agarraron sus cosas y quemando llanta se dirigieron hacia la casa que habían visitado esa tarde.

Dean fijo la mirada en Sammy que con ambos brazos extendidos contra las ventanillas del coche impedía que su cuerpo se moviera de un lado a otro del asiento trasero; estaba serio. Miro al frente, fingiendo que se concentraba en la carretera pero controlando con el rabillo del ojo a Sam que estaba sentado a su lado y se hallaba en el mismo estado de animo de su duplicado. El cazador conocía demasiado bien a sus dos hermanos, sabia perfectamente lo que estaban pensando.  
En las palabras de Kyle.

En que uno de los dos tendría que morir. Se removió incomodo en el sitio, no dudaría mucho hasta que alguno de los dos Sams le pidiera que lo matara porque seguramente en su estúpida mente pensaba que eso es lo que debería de pasar.

-He estado pensando que ahora que puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez tienes una excusa perfecta para convertirte en atracador de bancos.- bromeo intentando apaciguar el ambiente sin éxito. Ambos hombre lo miraron con su típica expresión de ¿Eres tonto o eres tonto?. Dean carraspeo, Sam era un publico muy difícil, asi que opto por ponerse serio, lo justo para que supiera que no hablaba en broma.- Mira el lado bueno, ahora podrás estudiar en Stanford.... bueno..al menos uno de los dos. El otro tendrá que cargar conmigo.- Sonrió de medio lado sin apartar la vista de la carretera, no quería mirar a Sam y ver como su hermano le preguntaba con la mirada que cual de los dos seria el "afortunado" en quedarse con el. Sabia en lo mas profundo de su ser que Sam había vuelto con el y que era para quedarse pero había veces que seguía oyendo esa pequeña y puñetera vocecita que le taladraba desde un rincón oscuro de su mente diciéndole que su hermano lo abandonaría en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad.

-Yo ya no quiero irme.- refunfuño Sam cruzándose de brazos como si tuviera cinco años.

-Pues a mi no me mandas a Stanford.- gruño Sammy desde atrás.

Dean quiso estallar en carcajadas, el psíquico se paso los primeros dieciocho años dando la tabarra sobre estudiar, tener una vida normal y bla bla bla...¿Y ahora le salía con esto?. Pa matarlo.

-¿Cual es el plan?-pregunto Sammy sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Pues lo primero es localizar a ese bicho y sus hermanitos y cargárnoslos. Ellos son la amenaza mas seria. Los gemelos siempre se pueden solucionar con alguna bala de plata o algo así.-

-No sabemos si son humanos o no.- replico Sam arqueando una ceja.

-Llevan viviendo 150 años. Créeme, No son humanos.-

-Aun así no sabemos si la plata los matara.-

-Joder, Sammy, de uno en uno. Primero un monstruo y luego otro. Al menos tenemos la ventaja de que sabemos como mueren esos bichos.-

-Si, clavándoles un puñal.- respondió chasqueando la lengua.

-¿Que te pasa ahora?. Eso es una gran ventaja.-

-Es que no quiero acercarme tanto a esas cosas. ¿Viste lo que le hizo a Kyle?.-

-Nenaza.-

-Capullo.-

-Me siento excluido.- se cruzo de brazos Sammy poniendo un puchero adorable.

La carcajada que lleno el Impala fue tan grande que quien lo escuchara desde fuera no diría que iban a enfrentarse a una manada de monstruos de dientes afilados y una familia de locos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡¡¿¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCO??¡¡- Bramo Frida al borde del colapso.

-Deja de chillar, solo hice lo que debimos hacer nada mas vinieron a vernos.-

-Las cosas no se hacen así Rupert, lo sabes muy bien. Esos hombres podrían....-

-Utilizaron armas, hermana...Si no hubieras interrumpido de seguro que todo estaría terminado.-

Los voluptuosos labios de Frida se convirtieron en una fina línea, el susto aun le perduraba en el cuerpo cuando se percato de que su hermano no estaba en la cama con ella y su madre. No le costo mucho averiguar donde había ido. Fue una grata sorpresa el comprobar que estaba bien. No sabia como reaccionaria si ahora perdía a....

-Los cazadores merecen morir.- Ursula apareció en la habitación, demacrada y pálida como nunca había estado, a Frida se le encogió el corazón, su madre era una versión spicotica de si misma y Rupert, su querido hermano Rupert parecía haber enloquecido por culpa de los celos. Aun así eran una familia y los mantendría unidos. Para algo era la dominante de la familia (después de su fallecido padre.)

-Los cazadores morirán, madre; pero no ahora.- ordeno tajante.- Mañana es el ultimo ciclo lunar. En cuanto acabe dormiremos. ¿Entendido?-

-¿Vas a dejarlos vivir?¿Después de lo que han echo?-siseo Rupert incorporándose de un salto para enseguida volver a caer sobre el sillón en el que se hallaba sentado.

-No. Voy a dejar que las cosas se enfríen. Los dos ataques a la fabrica han llamado mucho la atención, tanto que han venido dos cazadores. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió, hermano.-

Frida creía que ya los tenia convencidos cuando el rugido de un coche rompió el silencio de la noche.

-Están aquí.- informo excitada su madre al ver que no tendría que esperar.

-Malditos.-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean reventó la puerta de una patada y entro en la mansion con el arma dispuesta a vaciarla sobre cualquier hijo de puta que se le pusiera por delante.

-Muy sutil. ¿No se suponía que teníamos que matar primeros a los bichos?-regaño Sam cubriéndole las espaldas. Sammy cubría la puerta de entrada.

-Si, bueno, es que pensé que así acabaríamos antes. Hoy sale una peli porno que me gusta.-

Sam quiso hacer un comentario pero en ese momento entraron en el gran salón, encontrándose de lleno con la familia de la foto. La joven pelirroja se movió un poco a la derecha cubriendo a un hombre, supuso que su hermano, que parecía enfermo; Sam supuso que la mujer madura era la madre y su forma de pestañear y mirarlos le decía que no debía de estar en muy buen estado mental.

-¡¡Iros¡¡- ordeno Frida como si fueran simples perros.

-Me temo que no, guapa. Hemos oído que tenéis una infestación de bichos y adivina...Nosotros somos los exterminadores.-Sam rodó los ojos al oír semejante chorrada que pareció surtir efecto ya que la mujer madura empezó a removerse nerviosa.

-No....cazador....los exterminadores....- Rupert aparto a su hermana un poco y se incorporo sobre su propio peso, dejando que la manta que le cubría cayera al suelo. Dean se quedo sin aliento al ver que tenia dos orificios de bala en el mismo lugar en el que le disparo al monstruo.- Somos nosotros.-

Un aullido que les puso la piel de gallina lleno la estancia. La mente de Sam estaba demasiado aterrorizada como para recoger toda la información; solo registraba partes sueltas:

Los dedos rompiéndose, dando paso a unas largas y garras. Dientes mutando a filosos sables amarillos. Piel rugosa y áspera.

Cristo, la criatura y Rupert eran los mismos.

Se dio cuenta del peligro que en realidad corrían cuando Rupert se incorporo sobre sus fuertes cuartos traseros, abrió los brazos, miro al cielo y soltó un fortísimo rugido; llamando a su familia que se convirtieron en los mismos seres que el.

Fue la primera vez en su vida de cazador en la que Sam Winchester pensó que tal vez, esta vez si, morirían.

CONTINUARA


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

El ser que, hasta hacia escasos minutos había sido Rupert, se movió con tanta rapidez que Dean ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Un momento estaba en medio del salón, luciendo su deforme y fortísimo cuerpo y al siguiente no. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Sam desaparecía de su lado. Giró sobre sus propios talones y se quedó mudo de pánico al ver como Rupert alzaba las manos sobre su cabeza dispuesto a aplastar el cráneo de su hermano contra el suelo.

Se quedo helado.

Muerto de terror.

Sam iba a morir.

Sam. Iba. A. Morir.

Se ordenó a si mismo a moverse pero no se movió. Al parecer su cuerpo estaba completamente desconectado de si mismo porque lo único que consiguió fue quedarse mirando el deforme monstruo sin hacer nada.

Dispárale, mátale, patéale, muévete.....MALDITA SEA, DEAN, HAZ ALGO.

Pero no hizo nada.

Las grandes manos estaban a punto de reventar el cráneo de Sam cuando algo se movió a la derecha haciendo que Rupert cayera sobre su propia espalda. Al cazador le costó al menos diez segundos el darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Sammy. Sammy había aparecido igual que un caballero de brillante armadura y había hecho un placaje digno del mejor jugador de rugby, salvando así a su hermano.

Sam estaba a salvo y no gracias a el.

Eso le hizo enfurecer. Si Sammy no hubiese estado allí de seguro que lo habría perdido. John estaría decepcionado. Pensó de pasada, aunque también estaría decepcionado si supiera que se dedica a follar con su hermano. Dejando aparcado el tema moral e incestuoso, Dean miró a los dos monstruos hembra, cargó con una sola mano la recortada y con el peligro incrustado en su voz dijo:

Es hora de morir, perras.

La hembra más pequeña, la que hasta hacia poco había sido la madre de los gemelos, aulló al cielo en un grito que Dean identificó como rabia. La mas grande y fuerte, Frida, no se movió del sitio, solo espero paciente, disfrutando de como Ursula tensaba los cuartos traseros y se lanzaba sobre el con las garras por delante.

Dean dejó que el instinto guiara sus movimientos, llevaba demasiado tiempo en la caza como para no confiar en el. Así que haciendo caso de lo que creía, flexionó las piernas y dejo caer todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, quiso soltar un gruñido de dolor cuando su espalda toco de forma brusca el suelo pero lo que se habría ante sus ojos era mucho mejor.

El abdomen de la bestia.

No pasó mas de medio segundo entre lo que vio y el recuerdo de como mato al primer monstruo, que ahora sabia que fue el padre de Frida y Rupert. Con un cuchillo. Evidentemente Dean solo era humano, no poseía la velocidad de un superhéroe por lo tanto no le dio tiempo a sacar el cuchillo que descansaba en su cinto para clavárselo y así aprovechar el desprotegido vientre de la bestia.

Pero eso no significara que no pudiera cabrearla más.

El gran cuerpo paso sobre el suyo en un gran salto, que de seguro le habría arrancado la cabeza si no se hubiera tirado al suelo. Aprovechó el desprotegido gesto para alzar el arma y apuntar al pecho.

PUM, PUM.

Dos tiros, en pleno centro. Sangre purpúrea llenándole el cuerpo y un aullido de dolor. Ursula estaba fuera de combate, al menos por el momento. No creía que dos simples disparos la dejaran fuera del juego pero estaba seguro de que al menos le daría unos minutos para pensar en un plan.

Miro hacia un lado y vio como los dos Sams se peleaban con Rupert que lanzaba zarpazos a diestro y siniestro sin dejar de babear.

-UN CUCHILLO, SAM...ESA ES LA MANERA DE....- No pudo continuar ya que una áspera y deformada mano se cerro sobre su garganta y lo levanto varios centímetros del suelo.-Gasp.-

-Muere.- gruño Frida

Dean pateó el aire sintiendo como las largas uñas se le clavaban en las mejillas debido a la larga longitud. Cerró una de sus manos sobre la gran muñeca y con la otra golpeo el brazo que lo sujetaba pero fue como si el tuviera tres años y golpeara al hombre mas fuerte del mundo.

Maldita puta.

El oxigeno empezó a faltarle y un suave mareo le acaricio haciéndole saber que como no se liberara pronto iba a desmayarse. Con la certera sensación de que si eso pasaba no despertaría nunca mas decidió actuar como aquella mujer histérica a la que tuvo que noquear para poder salvarle la vida.  
Soltó las manos del brazo que le robaba la vida y completamente desesperado hundió los pulgares en el rostro de Frida, rezando porque alguno diera en donde debía.

El fuerte aullido le arranco una carcajada de triunfo. Había acertado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sammy sintió dos manos rodeándole las costillas y alzándolo como si fuera un peso pluma. Iba a gritar cuando los dedos se cerraron sobre él, apretándole los pulmones y cortando el grito de raíz. Rupert se levantó sobre sus patas traseras levantando todo su peso hacia el techo a la vez que profería un grito de júbilo al ver su cara de dolor.

Iba a partirlo por la mitad, ese ser iba a partirlo por la mitad. Pateó el aire y manoteó las manos monstruosas sin conseguir nada. Un crujido le hizo congelarse en el sitio; sabía que tarde o temprano moriría de forma horrible pero nunca pensó que seria desmembrado por las manos de un monstruo.

-UN CUCHILLO, SAM...ESA ES LA MANERA DE....-

La voz de Dean le llegó alta y clara, una pena no tener nada afilado a mano. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Sam buscaba desesperado algo afilado y un nudo se le formo en el estomago; se le veía tan desesperado, casi al borde de la histeria.

Otro crujido y un agudo dolor le taladro el costado. Ya estaba, la columna, la sintió romperse en dos. Los ojos se le inundaron en lagrimas y a punto estuvo de ponerse a llorar cuando su campo de visión capto como Sam caía como una masa de ladrillos sobre Rupert cuchillo en mano; ya casi podía verse libre de la presión cuando algo tiró con fuerza de su copia lanzándola contra la pared opuesta.

Frida.

La gemela del ser que iba a matarlo, apareció detrás de su hermano todo dientes y saliva babeante.

-Verdes.- gruño con la voz cavernosa.

No sabia que era lo verde que parecía fascinar a la hembra pero para ellos debía de ser importante ya que le soltó uno de los costados y le agarro de un brazo haciendo que su cuerpo cayera de forma extraña contra el suelo. sus rodillas golpearon el suelo ruidosamente, la cintura doblada forma demasiado grotesca como para saber que la cosa iba a acabar bien, una mano tocaba el suelo de madera. Un gemido lastimero se le escapó cuando, debido a la brusquedad del movimiento, el hombro se le salió de su sitio.

Sam parpadeó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no perder el conocimiento; iba a perder la batalla cuando una fuerte presión en su mandíbula le hizo alzar la cabeza y mirar a sus asquerosos atacantes.

Frida le obligó a abrir mas los ojos utilizando dos de sus gomosos dedos y fue ahí cuando entro en pánico.

Sus ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes.

¿Es que la maldad de esos seres no conocía límites?

Rupert soltó una especie de risa en forma de gruñido cuando su hermana alzo un largo dedo y lo acerco a sus ojos. El corazón golpeaba con fuerza en sus costillas, el aire le destrozaba la garganta, la mandíbula le dolía horrores y la fractura de su espina dorsal mandaba gritos de dolor por todo su cuerpo pero Sam no sentía nada; toda su atención se fijaba en la larga uña que se acercaba amenazante a su ojo derecho. Casi podía sentir la afilada cutícula contra su globo ocular cuando de repente...

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH

Un chillido de dolor rasgó el aire; pensó que había sido él, que de verdad ese grito de pura agonía fue suyo y que la próxima vez que abriera los ojos solo vería por uno pero veía por los dos. Parpadeo sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos monstruos miraban hacia atrás con el horror pintado en sus feos rostros. Sam sonrió ignorando el pinchazo que sintió cuando la carne se estiro al ver como Dean tenia uno de sus pulgares hundido en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia que gritaba e intentaba apartar a su hermano con fuertes embestidas pero el cazador estaba bien agarrado; Sam supuso que había tenido que utilizar su pulgar como ancla ya que por mucho que Ursula se moviera como si fuera un toro desbocado, no conseguía escapar de la prisión de su hermano.

El psíquico se maravillo al ver como Dean saco un cuchillo detrás de su espalda con la mano libre y lo clavo en el ancho pecho repetidas veces. El aullido de puro dolor de la madre-monstruo fue atroz, tanto que ni siquiera oyó como algo metálico se deslizaba por el suelo, de hecho no se habría dado cuenta de nada sino hubiera chocado con la mano que tocaba el suelo. Giró la cabeza y el corazón casi se le para al ver el famoso puñal que lo duplico justo a su lado.

¿Que demonios?

Por instinto alzo la cabeza y vio a Sam con el pecho apoyado en el suelo con el brazo extendido en clara postura de haber sido él el que le lanzó el cuchillo. Una sonrisa divertida se plantó en la cara de su copia haciendo que Sammy no pudiera hacer otra cosa que arquear las cejas preguntándose porque no le ayudaba, porque no se levantaba y le clavaba el mismo el cuchillo. Quiso golpearse a si mismo nada mas pensar eso, Sam no podía levantarse y ayudarle por la misma razón que el no podía hacerlo.

Tenia la espalda rota.

Bueno, tal vez no rota de la misma forma que él la tenia pero si sentía el mismo dolor que el y por lo tanto estaba en sus mismas condiciones. Un nudo se le formó en el estomago pero no porque su otro yo estuviera sufriendo lo mismo que él sino porque eso significaba que Dean estaba solo ante los dos hermanos. Bueno...al menos podía ayudar con eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frida se horrorizo al ver como el cazador de ojos verdes, el tal agente Mulder, clavaba una y otra vez el mortífero puñal en el pecho de su madre, SU MADRE. Aun no había llorado a su padre y ese bastardo ya le estaba arrebatando a su madre.

YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Otro grito, este de pura sorpresa le hizo girarse hacia su hermano Rupert haciendo que su podrida alma estallara en miles de pedazos; el otro cazador, el alto y feo hundía otro puñal en el pecho de su amor, justo en el corazón. Le entraron ganas de vomitar cuando al retirar el cuchillo, un grotesco chorreón de sangre salió disparado de la herida tiñendo de púrpura la camisa del cazador feo.

-Grrrr....- un gruñido lastimero fue lo ultimo que oyó de los hermosos labios de su hermano antes de caer al suelo, muerto, sin vida, como si fuera un muñeco roto. Un segundo golpe mucho mas duro le hizo cerrar los ojos. Su madre, su madre estaba también en el suelo y por el sonido de las cuchilladas el cazador de ojos verdes seguía acuchillándola como si fuera un animal.

-Puffff....No ha sido tan duro como esperaba.- oyó la voz arrogante del humano y eso le hizo rechinar los dientes.

¿Como se atrevía?...¡Como osaba!...Su familia había sobrevivido siglos a enfermedades, luchas de clanes y poblados enfurecidos ¿Y ahora todo iba a acabar a manos de un simple cazador que se lo tomaba a broma?.

NO...Puede que ya todo estuviera perdido y que ya nunca mas vería el amanecer de un nuevo día, tampoco quería verlo, su hermano y amor no estaban con el para compartirlo, pero una cosa tenia clara.

El Agente Mulder y Scully iban a morir.

Seria una muerte dolorosa.

Pero antes del daño físico....El psicológico.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en el asesino de su hermano que en ese momento estaba tirado como la cucaracha que era sobre su propio cuerpo sin poder moverse. esperó hasta que estaba seguro de que el Cazador de Ojos Verdes la miraba y cuando sintió la asesina mirada hundió las garras en el estomago de Mulder que abrió la boca en un grito silencioso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM¡¡

A Dean casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al ver a esa mala copia del bicho de Alien hundir sus garras en el cuerpo de su hermano. La expresión de Sam era pura incredulidad, como si no creyera que de verdad tenia unas garras de diez centímetros dentro de su estomago. El suelo se tiño de granate, la sangre salpico los pantalones de Sam cuando este cayo de rodillas sobre el charco que se formaba a sus pies. Dean sabia que tenia que matar primero al monstruo pero lo único que podía pensar era en como su hermanito pequeño se sujetaba las tripas para evitar que se salieran de su cuerpo.  
\- Dios, Dios, Dios....- corrió hasta el y lo abrazó antes de que tocara el cuerpo.- Sam, Sammy...Dios....-era lo único que podía repetir.

Sammy intento hablar, pero él se lo impidió al presionar en su herida con las manos abierta; era demasiado grande, la herida era demasiado grande, Dean siempre se considero un tipo de manos grandes, tal vez demasiado grandes, y ahora se le quedaban pequeñas para poder taponarla; empujó hacia adentro y unas fuertes arqueadas le sobrevinieron porque "eso" que se apretaba contra sus manos no era el bazo de su hermano.

Tenia que ir a urgencias, llevarlo al medico, al hospital, esa herida era demasiado grande; aunque también tenia que matar al monstruo, que se joda el monstruo, lo importante era Sammy.

-Dios, Dios, Dios...- lloró sin saber que mas decir.

El cuerpo del psíquico se tenso y lo atravesó con la mirada, a Dean se le paro el corazón al imaginarse que su hermano moriría en sus brazos con la típica convulsión que le rompería tres huesos antes de caer muerto pero al contrario de lo que creía Sammy no se murió sino que saco fuerzas de, vete tu a saber donde, y lo empujó lejos de él, apartándolo en el preciso momento de que las afiladas garras de Frida amenazaban con arrancarle la cabeza. Una pena que no fuera tan previsor de apartarse antes de que le arañara el pecho sumando una nueva herida al maltrecho cuerpo del psíquico.

Sammy cayó como un saco de patatas sobre su propia sangre y se quedo con la mirada fija en su atacante, por un momento Dean creyó que había expirado pero su torso se movía de forma casi inapreciable. tenía que darse prisa.  
El plan era muy sencillo:

Matar a esa perra, coger a Sam y llevarlo a un hospital a la voz de YA.

Dean quiso soltar una risa histérica ante la ironía de la situación. Nunca quería ir a hospitales y ahora se moría de ganas porque hubiera uno cerca.

Ignorando que lo que pisaba en ese momento era sangre Winchester se incorporo cuchillo en mano y con el claro convencimiento de que iba a salvar a su hermano llamo a Frida con un silbido. El monstruo alzo su grotesca cabeza y lo miró de forma interrogante. Eso hizo que sonriera de esa forma que hacia enfurecer a todos los gigantones de bar. todo superioridad y descaro. Se dio un par de golpecitos en la pierna, llamándola como si fuera un perrito.

-Vamos, zorra, ven a buscarme.- reto.

La frase tuvo el efecto deseado. Frida alzo los brazos al cielo, se alzó sobre sus cuartos traseros y rugió con todas sus fuerzas dejando que algunos escupitajos de saliva cayeran a sus pies. Dean no tuvo tiempo de tener asco, ahora lo mas importante era cazar a ese ser que amenazaba con matarlos a todos (joder, con Sammy casi lo había conseguido) se regañó a si mismo. no podía pensar en su hermano en ese momento, de hecho no podía distraerse, tenia que concentrarse en el monstruo. Nada de pensar en otra cosa. Como si se tratara de uno de esos maestros Kung Fu limpio su mente de lo que no le hacia falta, nada de pensar en chorradas como pelis porno o el Impala; solo estaban él y el monstruo.

Frida terminó su terrible bramido y lo miró con ojos enloquecidos. Dean amplió su sonrisa, tanto para molestarla como porque estaba consiguiendo su objetivo: Cabrearla tanto que cometa errores.

Dicho y hecho, nada mas ver su expresión Frida se lanzó sobre él convirtiendo su cuerpo en una apisonadora. Dean echó un pie hacia atrás, flexiono las rodillas, ladeo el cuerpo y esperó el momento propicio.

Una gran sombra se cerró sobre el, el característico olor fétido de esas bestias volvió a golpearle la nariz, apretó los pies en el suelo y rezó por que todo terminara pronto. Un poco mas cerca, solo un poco mas.....

Al igual que el primer monstruo que mató (hacia ya una eternidad en la fabrica) esperó a tenerlo casi encima para hundirle el cuchillo en el vientre.

A pesar de sus horribles facciones Dean pudo ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de Frida que cayó de rodillas intentando retener su sangre dentro del cuerpo.

Fue inútil.

Cuando su cara toco el suelo estaba muerta.

Dean trago saliva, cerro los ojos y respiro con fuerza. Se había acabado. Por fin.

-¿Dean?- la voz fue mas un quejido lastimero que otra cosa.

Sammy

El alma se le partió en dos al ver el estado de su hermanito: tres grandes arañazos cruzaban su pecho de hombro a hombro, las piernas estiradas y un gigantesco agujero en el estomago. Dios, esa zorra había destrozado a su hermano.

Se agachó con toda el cuidado que pudo sin saber muy bien como cogerlo para llevarlo al hospital. Al final decidió pasar una de sus manos sobre los hombros y apoyarle la espalda en sus rodillas para...para...solo para tenerlo unos minutos sobre sus rodillas. Ahora que no tenía la amenaza de que le despedazaran en pedazos se percato de que las heridas de Sammy eran demasiado graves.

El psíquico abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor pintada en el rostro.

-Shhhh....Shhh....tranquilo, estoy aquí, estoy aquí...Todo esta bien, Sammy. – intento tranquilizar mientras le acariciaba el cabello, tiñendo sin querer los castaños mechones de rojo.

-No, Dean, todo no esta bien.- grazno con la voz llena de dolor.- Me ha roto la espalda.- a Dean se le paró el corazón al oír eso, se maldijo a si mismo por no haber comprobado antes de mover el estado de Sam, ahora que lo había movido de seguro que no tenia arreglo.

Aun así los Winchester son únicos para negar lo obvio.

-Seguro que no es nada. No te preocupes, te llevaré al medico, te pondrá un corsé de esos y nos iremos a casa.-

Sam sonrió amargamente, cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió estaban cargados de decisión.

-No pero ahí una forma de que todo acabe bien.-

-¿Co....cómo?-Dean sabia que esa manera de hablar no indicaba nada bueno.

-Mátame, Dean.-

CONTINUARA.

*chicarvil va a esconderse debajo de la piedra mas grnde qe encuentre*


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18

-¡¡Pero que estupideces estas diciendo¡¡- chillo horrorizado.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Dean. Tienes que matarme. Es la única solución.-

-No, no es la única solución. Ahora mismo Sam y yo te ponemos en pie y vamos a llevarte a un hospital.-

-Dean...Mi espalda.- susurro escupiendo sangre.

-Lo se, lo se. Esta rota, no te preocupes, dejaremos de cazar, me buscare un trabajo decente y....-

-Dean.- Corto poniendo los dedos ensangrentados sobre sus labios.- No voy a salir de esta.- aclaro con tono seco y mirada penetrante.

-¿Como que no? Claro que si, niñato, mira que eres pesimista. En cuanto Sam venga te llevare al Impala y...Maldita sea. ¿Donde esta Sam?...¡¡SAM¡¡- llamo con la desesperación tiñendo sus palabras. El corazón se le encogio al ver a su otro hermano tirado en el suelo, mirándolo con expresión de dolor y sin ninguna herida aparente.

-¿No lo recuerdas?.- llamo Sammy.- Todo lo que yo siento lo siente el y viceversa. Tienes que matarme.- Dean fue a decir algo pero su hermano le interrumpió.- Tienes que escoger entre matar a un hermano o perder a los dos.-

-No puedo, Sammy. No puedo, por favor, pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso.-

El cuerpo del psíquico se contorsiono de dolor en sus brazos arrancándole un pequeño grito asustado. Sam escupió sangre al final de la habitación dejando un pequeño charco en el suelo; Tenia que hacer algo.

-Era mi destino, hermano. ¿Recuerdas la misión del puñal?.- Ni la recordaba ni le interesaba, por el ese maldito puñal podría revelar el paradero del Demonio de Ojos Amarillos y el no lo miraría.- El rey.....El rey...- Sammy intento hablar pero una mueca de dolor se lo impidió, intento moverse pero su maltrecha espalda no le dejaba. Los ojos del cazador viajaron por todo su cuerpo buscando la herida que le hacia daño pero tenia demasiadas; demasiada sangre y vísceras. Sin saber que hacer puso la mano sobre la herida mas visible (la del estomago) y apretó con fuerza. Se le revolvió el estomago cuando sus dedos se impregnaron en sangre.- El rey forjo el puñal para evitar morir el en batalla y que muriera su copia.- consiguió decir con una mueca agradecida por la presión ejercida.

-Pero tu no eres una copia, tu eres Sammy, eres mi hermano.-

-¿Como estas tan seguro?-pregunto estirando el cuello en una mueca de dolor.

El cazador abrió la boca para espetar que lo sabia, que esas cosas se sabían, no hacia falta ningún tipo de prueba, todo su cuerpo le decía que el que estaba entre sus brazos era Sammy; no dijo ni una sola de esas cosas porque en ese momento Sam se contorsiono contra la pared completamente dolorido.  
Fue en ese mismo instante en el que algo se rompió dentro de Dean al comprender que su malherido hermano tenia razón. Sino hacia algo perdería a los dos pero.....lo que le pedía, no podía...no podía hacerlo. El tenia que proteger a Sammy no matarlo.

-Te quiero, Dean.- lloro el psíquico en sus brazos con el rostro completamente relajado.

Quiso maldecidlo por saber leer en su pétreo rostro; el aun no había tomado la decisión y Sammy ya sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer.

-No quiero hacer esto.- lloro rodeándole las mejillas con las manos y besándole la frente.

-Lo se, lo se. Pero es lo correcto.- tranquilizo Sammy. Dean acuno a su hermano en los brazos como cuando era un bebe y sollozo con la voz rota la nana que le cantaba su madre cuando era pequeño.- No es culpa tuya, no es culpa tuya....- repetía su hermano con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. A Dean se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al rodear la cabeza de su hermano y ver las palmas de sus manos completamente ensangrentadas. Aun así no lloro; Dean era el mayor y por lo tanto tenia que ser el fuerte.- No es culpa tuya, Dean. Te quiero, te quiero, no es culpa tu....-

CRAK.

El chasquido no solo revelo que le había roto el cuello a Sammy, sino también había roto su corazón.

Dean acuno el cuerpo entre sus brazos hasta que termino de cantar la dulce tonada. El silencio se apodero de todo; no solo de la habitación o la casa, sino del mundo. Apretó los ojos y hundió la nariz en el largo cabello de niña de su hermano muerto a la vez que lo mecía de delante a atrás.  
El llanto empezó con un lastimero gemido que continuo en un hipido para terminar en un grito desgarrador que dejo al descubierto toda la frustración, miedo y dolor que sentía.

Había matado a Sam.

CONTINUARA.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 18

Sam había pasado de estar preocupado a estar MUY preocupado y de ahí a alerta. Ya hacia una semana del fatídico caso de los monstruos y Dean aun no se recuperaba de lo que había pasado. Por un lado lo comprendía pero por otro....por otro el seguía allí; aunque su hermano no parecía darse cuenta.

Desde que oyó el crujido del cuello de Sammy al romperse Dean era una sombra de si mismo; tanto que cuando su maltrecho cuerpo se recupero de todas las heridas infringidas al cuerpo de Sammy una hora después Dean aun seguía agarrado al inerte cuerpo, meciéndolo y cantando una canción de cuna que no recordaba haber escuchado nunca.

Se le rompió el corazón cuando tuvo que protegerse de su propio hermano porque no quería que lo separara de su otro yo. Los manoteos y quejidos del cazador fueron peores que cualquier Wendigo porque no solo le arañaban la piel sino que le desgarraban el alma. Cuando si se le rompió fue cuando cargo el rígido cuerpo en el coche.  
El viaje no fue largo; mas bien fue eterno. Su hermano no paraba de gimotear sin apartar la mirada de Sammy mientras se mecía de delante atrás abrazándose a si mismo. Fue lo mas descorazonador que había visto en su vida. Ver a su hermano así de roto, sin importarle que viera como la fachada de tipo duro había caído. Sam se maldijo a si mismo por siquiera haber pensado alguna vez que Dean no le quería.

Siete días. Siete largos y tortuosos días con sus noches en los que Dean intentaba parecer ser el mismo sin conseguirlos. Siete días en los que no filteaba con nadie, ni siquiera sonreía. Siete días sin coger un caso. Siete días haciendo todo lo posible por no mirarle. Siete putos días sin que le llamara por su preciado diminutivo. Siempre era: Sam esto, Sam lo otro. Nunca Sammy. Para Dean Sammy había muerto. Lo había matado el.

¿Cómo explicarle que no fue culpa suya?¿Que fue lo mejor para que ninguno sufriera más?. Bien sabia el lo que estaba sufriendo Sammy. El dolor era tan insoportable que el simple hecho de alargar la mano para poder deslizar el cuchillo hasta su otro yo le arranco lágrimas de los ojos. Aun así Dean era demasiado cabezota y estaba seguro de que si lo hubiera llevado al hospital o si hubiera sido mas rápido, mas fuerte o.....simplemente si hubiera sido MAS....

Pero hoy era el día en que iba a cambiar eso. Dios hizo el mundo en siete días y el iba a arreglar el mundo de Dean Winchester en el octavo y si para ello tenía que encadenarlo a una pared lo haría. Y le importaba una mierda si el dueño del hotel los denunciaba o llamaba a la policía.

Hoy Dean Winchester iba a darse cuenta de que no era culpable de matar a su hermano.

Le hubiera gustado decir que lo planeo todo; hasta el último detalle, pero la verdad era que no. Fue levantarse, ver como su hermano salía (o más bien se arrastraba) a comprar el desayuno sin siquiera mirarle y movérsele algo dentro.

Así que se levanto de un salto y blindo toda la habitación.  
Corrió las cortinas y cerro la única ventana tapándola con su colchón.  
Sal en todas las entradas.  
Todo para evitar que algo sobrenatural entrar, que Dean saliera y de paso que los ruidos que pudieran hacer se oyeran demasiado.

Se sentó en el sofá enfrente de la puerta en calzoncillos y camiseta y espero con las luces apagadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero.....¿Cómo evitarlo?. ¿Cómo mirar a Sam y no ver a Sammy?  
Sabía perfectamente que Sam y Sammy no eran la misma persona. Que el hecho de haber matado a Sammy no significaba que no hubiera matado a Sam pero su mente no parecía querer ver la diferencia. Parecía vivir constantemente en esa maldita casa. Aun podía oler la asquerosa carne de Frida y su grotesca familia; aun veía los muebles llenos de polvo; Cristo...si hasta podía sentir la sangre de Sammy entre sus dedos.

A veces el mundo sobrenatural era algo increíblemente estupendo; sobre todo la parte en la que al matar al monstruo este se evaporaba sin dejar ni rastro (claro que a la hora de explicar las cosas todo cambiaba). El caso era que hubiera deseado que la historia con Sammy hubiera sido de la misma índole y no una copia de su hermano. Porque si de eso se hubiera tratado, el gran cuerpo de Samuel Winchester habría ardido en una fogata azul y lo habría dejado todo limpio.  
Pero como bien dijo Kyle; era real. Así que tuvo que cargar el cuerpo agarrotado de su hermano muerto, al cual le colgaba la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y darle un entierro decente. Sam intento ayudarlo en más de una ocasión pero era algo que el tenia que hacer. Era SU responsabilidad.  
Después de eso pensó que todo iría bien pero no fue.

Como ya había dicho antes; sabía que su manera de comportarse era estúpida y que Sam no era Sammy; también tenía claro que como no espabilara y se dejara de chorradas iban a tener un serio problema con eso de la caza ya que estaba demasiado despistado aunque eso no le preocupaba tanto como el descuidar la relación con Sam al que no había tocado ni una sola vez.

Así que será mejor que espabiles, Deanny.

Entro en la habitación del motel dispuesto a cambiar su manera de actuar. Empezaría con algo sencillo; tal vez un: ¿Que tenemos hoy en el menú, Samantha?. O...¿Es que un pájaro a puesto su nido en tu cabeza?...Ah..no perdona que es tu pelo.

Si, algo así de seguro. Pero nada de llamarlo Sammy; no al menos por el momento y....

No pudo terminar el hilo de sus pensamientos debido a que algo o mejor dicho alguien le empujo contra la pared. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra circunstancia de seguro que la cosa hubiera terminado de otra manera que no fuera con su cara incrustada en la pared; pero su cuerpo sabia que el agresor no representaba ninguna amenaza. Dean llevaba demasiado tiempo en la caza como para no saber identificar ese cosquilleo en la base de la nuca. Y a pesar de que si sentía ese cosquilleo no era el mismo que le hacía agacharse, disparar o salir corriendo; era uno diferente. De hecho era una respiración acariciándole la oreja.

-Sam, ¿No me digas que ahora tengo que gritar Cristo para comprobar si estas poseído?-pico olvidando por completo la promesa que se había echo.

Dean sintió las grandes manos de Sam en sus brazos tirando de el y dándole la vuelta de forma brusca; arrancándole un fuerte gruñido tanto de dolor como de molestia porque su hermanito pequeño pudiera manejarlo con tanta facilidad.

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Genial. ¿Cómo lo hacia ese ratón de biblioteca para saber cuando tenia que empezar a presionar para que hablaran? Ni que estuviera en su cabeza.

-No, no tenemos.- Vale, si es que no había que lo entendiera. Luego se quejaba de que Sam era la chica de la relación; acababa de decidir que iba a hablar con su hermano y cuando este le presta atención va y se echa atrás.  
Si es que eres cojonudo, Dean.

-Déjame, Sam.-

-Sammy.-

El estomago se le hizo un nudo, la piel se le puso de punta al oir el cariñoso mote que se había negado a decir desde que mato a su hermano.

-¿Como dices?-

-Ya no me llamas así.- dijo tajante dando un paso hacia adelante, colocándose de forma estratégica para impedir que pudiera salir por la puerta.

-Nunca te gusto que te llamara así.- se defendió ignorando por completo esa pequeña vocecita que le gritaba que se abriera y le dijera como se sentía.

-Eso era antes. –  
Y vale, ya estaba, ¿Sam quería que abriera su corazón y le vomitara todo lo que sentía?. Bien, pues iba a obtener lo que quería.  
-¿Antes de que?. ¿De qué te matara?.- espeto de mal modo. A diferencia de lo que creía el menor de los Winchester no dijo nada solo aspiro hondo y negando con la cabeza respondió:

-No me mataste, Dean.-

-Sí, sí que lo hice ¿Recuerdas?.- no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar.- Aun siento tu sangre en mis dedos...-jadeo mirándose las manos.- tu peso fláccido y sin fuerza en mis rodillas. Cada vez que estamos callados oigo tu voz diciendo que no fue culpa mía.-

-¡¡No fue culpa tuya¡¡.-Grito Sam salvando la distancia que los separaba y agarrándolo por los hombros.- ¿Me oyes? Sammy sabía lo que podía pasar. Maldita sea, Dean. Podemos morir en cualquier momento, lo sabes.- intento razonar.

El cazador negó con la cabeza, claro que sabia perfectamente que podían morir a manos de cualquier estúpido fantasma pero ese no era el punto. Alzo la cabeza clavando su acristalada mirada verde en su hermano, dejando que este viera todo el dolor que había estado guardando dentro de su ser. Abrió la boca varias veces sin saber muy bien como empezar a hablar, busco las palabras en su mente y justo cuando ya casi había perdido la esperanza las palabras salieron solas:

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos lo oigo.- el rostro de Sam se arrugo sin comprender.- Tu cuello; rompiéndose por culpa de mis manos. ¡¡Te mate, Sammy¡¡. –grito alzando los puños y convirtiéndolos en martillos.- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – golpeo sin fuerza el pecho de su hermano que aguanto los golpes sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sam aguanto todo la lluvia de golpes haciéndolo sentir peor.-Te mate con mis propias manos.- la última frase la dijo ahogándose en su propio llanto.  
Se maldijo a si mismo, se había prometido que no iba a llorar, pero ahí estaba, con el rostro inundado en lagrimas. Se llevo las manos al rostro, no podía soportar la idea de que su hermano le viera en ese estado. Lloro con mas fuerza al sentir los kilométricos brazos del psíquico abrazándolo con dulzura. Sam se dedico a acunarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo deslizando su gran mano por su espalda mientras el repetía una y otra vez que le había matado.

No supo con seguridad cuanto tiempo estuvo con la cara hundida entre las manos y rodeado de esos fuertes brazos, pero debió de ser bastante ya que empezaron a hormiguearle las piernas.

Como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta Sam se separo de el y lo cargo en peso como si fuera una delicada chica; estuvo a punto de decir que no era tal cosa pero entonces sintió el cómodo colchón bajo su cuerpo y no pudo mas que llorar mas fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que no se acostaba con su hermano?. No en plan sexual sino acostarse, a dormir, a simplemente estar juntos en la misma cama.

-Shhh...Shhh...Tranquilo, Dean. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.- El colchón se hundió por culpa del peso del psíquico.- Vamos, deja que vea esos preciosos ojos verdes.- sintió las grandísimas manos rodeándole las muñecas y tirar suavemente de ellas pero Dean se negó con un movimiento de cabeza. No quería verlo, no estaba preparado aun. Una sincera risita le hizo aflojar la presión de sus manos.- ¿No vas a dejarme que te vea?. Dios, Dean, ¿Tienes la ligera idea de lo mucho que te quiero?.-  
Esa pregunta le dejo sin respiración. ¿Quererle?. ¿Sam?. ¿A el?.

Con un movimiento lento dejo caer sus manos revelándole a un Sam completamente sonriente delante de el.

-¿Me quieres?-su voz le sonó demasiado extraña, entre acongojada y esperanzada.

-Claro que si estúpido. ¿Cómo no voy a quererte?.-

-Te mate.- susurro con las manos pegadas al pecho, sobre su esternón, como si quisiera impedir que el corazón se le escapara.

-Mataste a una copia mía. Si, lo sé, no era exactamente una copia...- se apresuro a decir al ver como abría la boca para protestar.-pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es que me mataste precisamente porque me quieres.- Dean frunció el ceño sin comprender consiguiendo que Sam agrandara una sonrisa en su rostro.-¿Sabes lo que debes quererme para matar con tus propias manos a un clon mio para evitar perderme?-

Así expresado parecía increíblemente simple.

Aunque...tal vez era así de simple.

-¿No estás enfadado conmigo?- pregunto como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-¿Por matarme?. Nop.-

-¿Y por otra cosa si?-susurro coqueto, alzando una de las manos para jugar con el botón de la camisa de su hermano.

-Sip, estoy deseando que vuelvas a llamarme Sammy.-

-No se si podre ....-

-Te amo, Dean.- corto el psíquico haciendo que el corazón del cazador diera un vuelco en el sitio. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para que le dijera esas mismas palabras?

Dean sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta a semejante cursilería. Algo así como: eres un sentimental o vete a leer el Cosmopolitan pero como era habitual en él en esos momentos no pudo decir nada de eso. Y al parecer esa vez estaba especialmente sensible porque fue oir esa frase y soltar un fuerte gimoteo mientras varias lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro.

-Me parece que al final no soy la chica.- bromeo Sam frotando frente contra frente.

-Calla coño, tu eres y siempre serás la chica.- regaño golpeándole sin fuerza en el brazo.

El silencio se apropio de ellos durante un corto periodo de tiempo en el que se dedicaron a mirarse intensamente.

-¿Qué me dices, Dean?-pregunto con ese tono serio que utilizaba para las cacerías.

-Yo también te quiero, Sammy.-

Fin.


	20. Chapter 20

EPILOGO.

Aun no sabia como habia llegado a eso. Solo que estaba jugando con Sam en la cama; los dos desnudos y riendo cuando de repente Sam empezo a hacerle cosquillas de tal forma que no tuvo mas remedio que poner pies en polvorosa. El caso fue que cogio lo primero que se le vino a la mano para defenderse (o mas bien para hacer el teatro) y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba mirando a un reflejo de si mismo y lo mas duro es que...¡¡no habia espejo¡¡  
-¡¡Dean¡¡-chillo Sam quedandose clavado en el sitio.

-¿Que demonios?-Sin comprender que habia pasado bajo la vista y miro el objeto que tenia en la mano; quiso darse de bofetadas al ver lo que era: El famoso cuchillo multiplicador-Oh joder, oh joder, joder, joder.-  
El sonido del metal al tocar el suelo resono en toda la habitacion. El cazador miraba a su copia sin saber muy bien que decir o que hacer. Maldita sea. Se habia multiplicado de la forma mas estupida. Deberia de golpearse por idiota. El espeso silencio pudo alargarse hasta momentos insospechados cuando de repente se vio roto por una sonora carcajada.

Sam.

El spiquico se sujetaba la barriga sin dejar de reir; ambos Deans observaron boquiabiertos como pataleaba encima de la mesa, completamente desnudo sin importarle en el aprieto en el que estaban metidos.

-¿De que mierda te ries?-preguntaron los dos cazadores a la vez.

Dean miro a su copia con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca de enfado. no le gustaba que repitieran lo mismo. Pero como muy bien sabia, el Dean que se erguia delante de el era exacto asi que normal que hiciera y dijera lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Ahora comprendia como se sentia Sam con Sammy.

Arrastrando una pequeña risita el spquico abandono la cama y poniendo una de esas grandes manos en el hombro de cada cazador susurro:

-Ahora tu eres Dean-bautizo agachandose y dandole un casto beso al rubio que tenia a la izquierda.- Y tu Deanny.-jadeo repitiendo la operacion pero un poco mas subida de tono.- Y antes de que te pongas en plan melodrama...- sonrio agarradon a cada uno por la nuca y sentandolos al borde de la cama.- Primero tenemos un tema pendiente aqui.- informo señalando su miembro aun erecto.-Luego solucionaremos el pequeño problema de la multiplicacion.-

Dean estuvo a punto de protestar de echo, ambos cazadores abrieron la boca para hacerlo pero en el ultimo minuto la cerraron con un rapido ruido sordo que los hizo mirarse el uno al otro. El menor de los Winchester se pregunto si no habia sido mala idea lo que acababa de insinuar porque desde luego no era normal esa forma de ambos hombres al mirarse.

-¿Sabes, Sammy....?-empezo a decir Dean.

-Creo que tienes toda la razon.- termino Deanny.

Antes de darse cuenta Sam estaba entre los dos cuerpos de sus recien adquiridos hermanos, con el cuerpo bañado en sudor y suplicando como una chica.

FIN 

Si has llegado hasta aqui, es que te ha gustado el ff, dame un kudo o un comment, plis.....*insertar mirada de cachorrito aqui*


End file.
